Ryou and the Thief
by Jenivi7
Summary: About two years post end of series, a bit of unexpected magic complicates Ryou's life by dropping an unexpected guest right into his living room.
1. An Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the characters from it.

A/N: This one began as a RP with my hikari, Fantasy.Maker, and was just too good not to share with the world! And, let's see, I'm in italics and this version includes footnotes with some of our interesting or funny comments.

Rated M for boy smex! XD Not in this chapter, but there will be. Oh there will be.

* * *

_There was a storm gathering and too much magic in the air. Much more than occurred naturally and magic at this level was never a good thing._

Ryou was in the kitchen making his dinner with the weather report on. He worried about his dad's plane that was supposed to leave for Cairo (again) but with this storm it would most likely be delayed at least for the night.

"Nothing too serious, _please_," he prayed in a whisper. "None of us need _another_ apocalypse because of a storm and errant magic."

He finished cooking his ramen and sat at the dinner table with the weather report still blaring in the room behind him. He was used to eating alone and taking care of himself while his father was away. Working for the museum to find the next big dig kept his father away a lot but it paid the bills and was putting Ryou through school and, eventually, university.

_THUD! As in response to his whispered prayers he felt the magic spike suddenly, very nearby and he heard a rather large crash that seemed to come from his own living room._

He jumped up from the table, knocking it over in the process. This was not good. He had never developed his magic enough to deal with something like this. Shit, where was that stupid tomb robber when he needed him? Oh yeah. Dead.

Ryou grabbed a candlestick and edged slowly closer to the door that led to the living room. He nudged the it open and surveyed as much of the room as he could. The only things he could see out of place were broken bits of what once was the coffee table. Whatever had broken it wasn't there. That was comforting.

He let out a little sigh and stepped fully into the room brandishing the candlestick for dear life.(1)

_As he looked around the room, a flash of white on the ground caught his eye. The moonlight glinted off the stark white hair, similar to his but shorter, of the figure lying motionless on the ground. A closer look revealed a lean body clothed in a red, hooded robe and not much else. Even in the low light he could tell that the man's skin was dark from exposure to the sun and he could just make out a deep scar under his left eye._

The candlestick fell with a loud thug to the ground. He knew this man! It was the Thief King from Ancient Egypt. Yugi told him about his trip and everything that happened. From what he heard, the thief was supposed to have been defeated by Atemu. So what the FUCK was he doing in his living room?!

He groaned when he realized that the magical spike he felt earlier most definitely had something to do with this. Stupid magic and it's need to mess with his already complicated life.

_The figure on the ground let out a groan from deep in his throat. He felt like shit. His head was pounding, his eyes burned, he felt like he had swallowed the desert and he was lying on something HARD. The last thing he remembered was entering the tomb of the pharaoh's father, the man he hated more than life itself, when there was a loud crack and a . . . _hard pull_ that seemed to come from somewhere in his chest. He wasn't sure he wanted to move or open his eyes but DAMNIT, whatever he was lying on was EXTREMELY uncomfortable and digging into his ribs._

Ryou jerked back when he heard the groan. He couldn't wake up now! Actually, he preferred that the thief never wake up but that would mean he'd be dead and he'd have to do something with the body...

He inched closer to the figure to see if he was alright out of habit. Maybe he knew what was going on and how to get back. It would be hard enough to explain the man's sudden appearance to his friends but if his father had to come back... well, he just wouldn't think about that right now.

_The thief stirred just enough to lift his torso and pull his arm, and the unidentifiable hard object, out from underneath him, then settled back with a sigh. His head hurt and the floor was soft and maybe he didn't care if someone could sneak up behind him and rob or kill him. Maybe it would be nice to just sleep without caring. Maybe it would be nice to die . . ._

_As he pulled his arm out from underneath him, he revealed a very decorated and very sharp looking dagger with a bit of blood gleaming on the blade from where he fell on it._

Ryou saw and immediately darted forward to pull the man up. Hopefully he hadn't stabbed himself with it when he fell. He slung one of the man's arms over his shoulder and began, with difficulty, to maneuver them both towards the couch. It would be a lot easier to check the wounds if there wasn't debris hiding it all.

He gently laid him out on the couch not failing to notice the blood coming from the thief's head and robe. Ryou quickly left the room to bring the first aid kit from the bathroom and hot water and towels from the kitchen.

_Soft hands grabbed at him, pushing and pulling and lifting and still he didn't care. Something must have been really wrong. The hands laid him out onto a softer surface and all he wanted to do was sleep. No, that WAS wrong, it was very wrong, that was the way people died and he couldn't die until he had his revenge._

_He forced his eyes open and what he saw definitely kept him awake. Where was he? He couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was seeing._

Ryou hurried back into the living room and saw his little "visitor" was awake.

"S-so you've finally woken up." Ryou stopped in the doorway, fear beginning to gnaw at him. "N-not that you've been out that long. I was just starting to think that maybe...you... died." He blushed a little and avoided the thief's eyes at all costs. He made his way over to his side and, after setting everything down, he began to work on cleaning the cut on the thief's head.

"Erm, this will sting a bit so bear with me, please," he said bracing himself for anything that might show the man's displeasure.

_If the setting was strange, the boy was even more so. He almost reminded him of a long lost . . . sister. But he hastily pushed that though away. The boy obviously meant no harm though, and was so slight that he was sure he could break him easily if he found otherwise. Light hair, light skin, light eyes . . . He let the strange, almost ethereal looking creature fuss over him, finding it almost pleasant._

_He blinked and realized the boy had been talking to him though he hadn't understood a word. But maybe that was just because his head was still pounding and making his thinking fuzzy._

_"What?" He asked in perfect Egyptian._

Ryou blinked when he realized the thief had spoken something in another language. Probably Egyptian. So that meant he hadn't understood a word he said. Great. Now how was he supposed to tell this man he had to take off the robe to clean his other cuts? The thief would probably think he's trying to rape him or do some other equally inappropriate things to him. He sighed and mentally shrugged. He'd just have to resort to hand gestures.

"Umm... I need to take off your robe... I won't hurt you, I just need to clean your cuts..." Ryou was blushing furiously while he mimed removing his clothing. He tugged on the thief's robe in the hope that the man would catch on to what he was trying to say.

Damn it! what he really needed was a translator.

_He concentrated as the other spoke this time. So it wasn't just his head, they really were speaking different languages. Well, his skin was so light and this place was so . . . different that he wasn't really surprised. And apparently the inability to communicate was making the small one flustered. He watched the gestures and understood fairly well what the boy intended to do but couldn't resist teasing him just a bit. The small red flush that lingered across the boy's face was appealing against his light skin and he wondered how deep the blush could get. He leered suggestively at the boy and shrugged off the robe.(__2)_

Ryou instantly stopped what he was doing when he saw the look he was receiving. This man didn't honestly think he wanted..._that_. Did he? His blush got two shades darker at that thought. His hands shook as he wetted his towels and gently cleaned the blood off the man's chest. The man's _well-built_ chest. The man's...

Ryou mentally slapped himself and continued what he was doing, concentrating as hard as he could on how exactly he was going to go about bandaging the cuts and not on the looks he was being given.

_He chuckled amusedly and grinned, giving away the game. He would have played longer but couldn't help himself, the boy really was cute. The thief settled back on the couch and relaxed under the gentle touch for the first time in, well, he didn't really know how long._

_Something about the strange creature just seemed to put him at ease._

Ryou was surprised and a little relieved when the thief relaxed. At least he wasn't leering at him anymore. To say he was flustered was putting it mildly. Now that the man was cooperating his heart rate could finally go back to normal.

When he got to the last cut on the thief's stomach, he noticed it was different from the other ones. This one was more of a slice while the others were jagged. It also seemed to be slightly deeper. This must've been where he landed on the dagger. Hopefully the dagger wasn't rusty because he was pretty sure the man had never received a tetanus shot before. Closing this cut would take some more bandages and some fresher towels. Ryou sighed and got up to get some.

_The thief looked at him quizzically and stood up to follow. He swayed a bit and put a hand to his head. He'd forgotten about the pounding._

Ryou looked back and was startled to see the thief trying to follow him. He went back and put a hand on his arm to steady him. He gently guided the man back down and this time gestured for him to wait there. Ryou got back up and left, hoping he wouldn't follow.

_He sat cradling his head in his hands, wondering why he was feeling nauseous and why he was acting so strangely. Had he really just gotten up to follow the boy around some domesticated cat? He REALLY must have hit his head hard. The thief gingerly felt the wound on his head but decided to stop when it only made the rolling of his stomach roll worse._

Ryou paused as he reentered the living room. What exactly was he supposed to do when he was finished bandaging the thief up? He couldn't talk to him since they didn't understand each other, he couldn't very well explain his presence to his father if he came home for the night, which considering the weather outside, there was a big possibility for that. He could probably call Yugi and ask his grandfather to come over. He knew the old man was an archaeologist years ago so there might be a chance that he understood what the man was saying. He hoped. Well, first things first. He had to finish with that cut and maybe check to see if the man had a concussion. However you checked for that.

He walked over to the man but stared in confusion when he saw him sitting with his head in his hands. Didn't that hurt so much worse? He set his bandages and towels down and gently pushed the him onto his back. He smoothed the man's hair back and placed a towel dipped in the (now cold) water on his forehead. Ryou then realized how intimate an action this was to do to a stranger and blushed a bright pink. He lowered his head and busied himself with dressing the slice on the thief's stomach.

_The thief's eyes widened and he thought he might have blushed a bit himself when he felt the gentle hands run through his hair and realized just how close the small one was. He was relieved when the boy moved away though it wasn't quite far enough for comfort and he tried desperately to focus on the cold of the compress on his head and NOT the delicate hands brushing lightly over his abdomen._

When the dressing was finished, Ryou quickly picked up his things. He didn't want to leave the man alone in his condition but he also was scared to stay in the room with him. He seemed to be blushing around him a little too much for his comfort. He wanted to call Yugi anyway so he laid a hand on the man's arm and, forgetting about the language barrier, whispered to him softly, "Get some rest. You need it."

With that, Ryou got up and left the room to make a phone call.

_He didn't know what the boy said but obviously he didn't want him tagging along. A glint on the floor caught the thief's eyes and he picked up the dagger, tucked it carefully into his robe and then settled himself across the couch, falling asleep almost immediately.__(3)_

1. Fantasy.Maker:Ryou with the candlestick in the living room. That's who killed the Thief King, Miss Scarlet. (And Jenivi died laughing.)

2. Fantasy.Maker: ((O///O squeals))

3. At which point there was much planning and while the aims of said planning were eventually met, they came about in a much different way than originally envisioned. Perhaps to be pointed out in a later footnote


	2. In Which Yugi Receives a Frantic Call

A/N: All Egyptian is very, VERY approximate on my part. And we have a LOT of story already that just needs to be edited so you get pretty quick updates until I reach the end of the already written stuff. XD

* * *

Ryou quickly threw away the bloody rags and shoved the first aid kit in the back of a cupboard. He wanted to call Yugi as quickly as possible in regards to the, erm, _problem_ currently asleep on his couch. The sooner this got sorted out, the better.

_As late as it was, Yugi still sat in his room, awake and idly toying with the pieces of yet another puzzle from the game shop while trying to concentrate on his last bit of homework._

Ryou grabbed the phone and began to dial Yugi's number when a thought he had been ignoring suddenly popped into the forefront of his mind. His father's plane had been delayed, no doubt, and there was a big possibility that he would come home for the night. Damn it! He made a mental note to call him and see what was happening as soon as he got off the phone with Yugi.

Ryou dialed Yugi's number and waited for him to pick up. He fiddled with the chord and kept throwing glances over his shoulder towards the living room and its current occupant

_The thief continued to sleep soundly. _

_Yugi scribbled down the answer to another math problem and snapped three more pieces absently into place while contemplating the next one when the phone rang. "Kame game shop," he answered automatically, obviously unaware of the time, "Yugi Mutou speaking . . ."_

_He snapped two more pieces into place. Ryou could hear them click in the background._

"Yugi? It's Ryou," Ryou was speaking fast as panic was starting to set in. "I have sort of have a little... well let me ask you something first. Did you feel a spike in magical energy earlier tonight?" Yugi would be more in tune to the magic around him than he was, seeing how Yami took the time to teach him a little. Why couldn't his yami have done that?

_The clicking sound stopped. " . . . I . . . but it must have been just the storm, right? I mean, the shadows are supposed to have been locked away, there's not supposed to be anymore magic around." Yugi's voice betrayed more emotion than it had since they'd returned from Egypt._

"Yes, well, that's what I thought too until the Thief King broke my coffee table. I was eating dinner and I heard a crash-he must've fallen on it. I'm not sure how but Thief King Bakura is sleeping on my couch right now." Ryou's panic was making him babble randomly. What he said wasn't making sense even to him.

"I just- do you... Do you think you might be able to come over? You know more about this than I do."

Ryou fidgeted nervously when all he heard was silence on Yugi's end. Oh Gods, did Yugi think he was crazy? All the Shadow magic was supposed to be gone forever, Yami and the Thief King along with it.

_"The what? Who?" Yugi had trouble at first wrapping his head around what Ryou was trying to tell him before the important bits finally hit his brain. "THIEF KING BAKURA?" he yelled into the phone, then clasped his hand over his mouth when he remembered that his grandfather was asleep._

"Uh, y-yeah," Ryou stuttered. He had never known Yugi to be so loud before. The boy had a good set of lungs. He checked for the thousandth time that the thief was still asleep before turning his attention back to the conversation.

_"Are you sure?" Yugi asked quietly into the receiver, as though making up for the outburst._

"Yes, I'm sure. His clothing is what you had described and he isn't speaking Japanese. Which is another thing I'll need your help with. Or maybe your Grandpa's help," Ryou whispered back, as if talking at a normal volume would wake up Yugi's Grandpa.

_"I . . . yeah . . . I think I better come over. Wait for me, ok? I'll be right there."_

"Alright. Just please hurry. My father was supposed to leave for Cairo tonight, but I think his plane is going to be delayed from the storm. I don't know if he'll come home for the night."

_"Right." Yugi hung up the phone and, in his excitement, reached toward his bed stand where the puzzle used to sit. When he realized what he was looking for he snapped his hand back and stared sadly at the empty spot for a moment before hurrying out the door._

Ryou hung up then immediately dialed his father's cell. He prayed his father had his phone turned on this time. Not being able to get a hold of him wouldn't do much to help.

"Ryou? What do you need?" His father sounded equally surprised and puzzled by the phone call. Ryou rarely ever called him.

"Dad! H-hey, I was just a little worried about you. I know the storm has probably delayed your flight and I you won't be able to get out tonight. Are you going to be staying at a hotel or coming home?" Ryou asked breathlessly, hoping for the hotel. (1)

"Well, son, the airport is putting all the passengers up in a local hotel for the night. My plane should leave tomorrow morning around 10 so don't worry alright? I'll be fine. Unless you need me to come home?"

"NO!" Ryou half-shouted through the receiver. "I-I mean, I don't want you driving all the way home for me in this kind of weather. I was just... worried, that's all." (2)

"Well if you're sure..." his father trailed off, the doubt evident in his voice.

"Yes, dad, I'm sure." More sure of this than anything else right now. His father could not come home. "Call me when your flight gets in to Cairo, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Listen I have to go. The bus to take us to the hotel is here. I'll talk to you in Cairo. Bye son."  
**  
**"Bye Dad."

Whew. That was one land mine he had managed to avoid. Now he just had to figure out what to do with the other currently asleep on his couch. (3)

_Ryou's thoughts were interrupted by a soft taping at the door. (__4)_

He was confused at first; why would someone be out this late at night and during a thunderstorm no less. When he finally remembered asking Yugi to come over he hurried to the door to open it and let his smaller friend in.

_Yugi waved as the door opened and tried to smile reassuringly at a rather jittery looking Ryou. "Where is he?"_ _he asked quietly and somewhat nervously._

Ryou pointed silently towards the living room door while fidgeting with a strand of hair.

"He's been out for a while. Pretty much since I called you. I don't know how much longer he'll sleep or really what to do when he wakes up. It's not like I can talk to him or anything..." Ryou was babbling again like he always did when he was nervous. He lead Yugi into the living room and pointed to the couch. "That's the Thief King, right?"

_Yugi's eyes widened as he looked at the figure spread out on the sofa. "Yeah, that's him . . . but . . . how do you think this happened?" he pushed a hand through his hair, "I mean, gods Ryou, he must have been pulled right out of history! I wonder if it would seriously mess things up if we don't put him back right away! _How_ would we even put him back?_

_"Gah, alright Yugi, think." He told himself and crinkled his nose, tapping his forehead with one palm._

"I have no idea. I don't even know how he got here. If all the Shadow magic was sealed away with... well how in the world could he have gotten here?"

_"Well, history must not be completely FUBAR'd yet because we're both still here and we both still remember what happened with the items and," his voice faltered briefly but he rushed past it, "and our other selves and such. And the items are definitely gone so the magic must have come from some other source so the shadows must not have been as sealed as we thought. And if something was able to open up a portal to bring him here, we must be able to send him back somehow, which we should definitely try to do because he wasn't a very nice person in Ancient Egypt and I doubt he's changed any."_

"...Taken out of history...? Yeah, I guess that's more logical than somehow resurrecting. Do you think...?" Ryou faltered for a moment as if trying to make up his mind on what he wanted to say. "Well maybe we should ask him when he wakes up. Do you happen to know any Ancient Egyptian?" he asked.

_Yugi nodded, swallowing around a lump in his throat. "My other self taught me." He said quietly._

"Oh." Ryou looked away embarrassed. He knew Yugi and Yami were close and that it hurt Yugi to think of him. He mentally scolded himself on being more careful about what he said.  
"I guess I should get him some water for when he wakes up." He looked around the room. "And maybe clean up the mess. Well, we can talk about this in the kitchen." Ryou led the way into the adjoining room to grab a glass and find the broom.

_Yugi shook his head and tried to focus on the problem at hand. He spared another glance at the thief before following Ryou into the kitchen, chewing thoughtfully on his thumb. "I suppose it will all depend on what he remembers as to whether he's a resurrection or an accidental time traveler or . . . I don't even what." He shrugged helplessly and, luckily for him, tilted his head to the side just as a knife whistled through the space it had just occupied and embedded itself in the wall._

_"Ink Xdb tw pr-aA!"__ (5)__ The now very awake thief yelled from where he sat on the couch, looking around for something else to throw._

Ryou, hearing the knife lodge itself in the wall, jerked around to see the thief sitting up on the couch and yelling in Egyptian. What the hell...? Where had this come from?

"Stop it!" Ryou rushed forward without thinking to try and calm the thief down. If he tried to move around too much, he would agitate his wounds and open them up.

_"Shit!" Yugi yelled at the same time and ducked into the kitchen. "nn pr-aA! nn pr-aA!"__ (6)_

Ryou grabbed the thief's arm to restrain him somewhat (like that would really stop him.)

"Calm down! Calm down!" he shouted over the yelling. "You need to lay back down. Your cuts will open up."

_The thief would have rushed over to pull the knife from the wall and continued in his attempt to rid himself of his enemy once and for all if not for the boy and his own injuries. For some reason, his head swam when he moved and he allowed himself to be pushed back onto the couch._

_But not without an argument. "Ink xdb pr-aA."__ (7)__ He told the boy firmly._

Upon seeing the thief lay back down, Ryou grabbed his face and turned it towards him He didn't care if the thief understood him or not; he didn't want his friend getting killed when they were trying to help.

"Do not move from this couch and no more throwing knives at people. It's rude." he said sternly, making sure to look the thief in the eye. A funny feeling stirred in his stomach but he shoved it aside and labeled it as fear.

_"Sw xdb abt-i. Sw xbd niwt-i."__ (8)__ he tried to argue still, though it sounded more like a child's whining, even to his own ears._

_He didn't take orders from anyone, let alone small boy like this. And yet . . ._

_He huffed and crossed his arms, looking positively sulky._

Ryou just kept his stern glare on him for a moment longer then got up to check on Yugi in the kitchen. When he got to the doorway, however, he looked back at the thief and said one more time, "I mean it. Do not move from the couch."

_The thief huffed again and looked pointedly away._

Ryou then turned and entered the kitchen

_ Yugi leaned against the wall, looking rather shaky._

"Yugi!" he burst out. "What happened? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he say? What did you say?"

_"Yeah, ok, so I'm thinking it is the pulled out of history thing." He managed, though his voice sounded slightly higher than normal to him. "He thought I was the pharaoh and basically accused me of having killed his family and his village."_

"...What?"

_"Oh yeah, we probably didn't tell you that part, huh? Well, the items were originally made by Atemu's father's brother and required human sacrifices. A lot of them. A village worth of them in fact. His village. So, it ends up, he wasn't completely unjustified in his anger, though in Atem's defense, neither he nor his father knew about how the items were created until way, way later."_

"I see. Well this complicates things. He probably won't talk to you if he thinks you're Atemu. And we'll never figure out what happened and how to send him back if he keeps trying to kill you." (9)

_"Right, so first we need to make him understand that I'm not Atemu. I like that plan. Well, he seems to listen to you . . ." Yugi peeked around the corner to see the thief still sitting on the couch, if rather sulkily. "Maybe if you told him that I'm a friend. xnms is the word for it." He pronounced it slowly and carefully for Ryou._ _"xmns-i would be 'my friend.'"_

"xmns-i..." Ryou said slowly. He stumbled over the pronunciation a little until he said it a few more times. "xmns-i. Do you think he'll really believe it?" He snuck a quick peek at the pouting thief.

_"I certainly hope so. I really didn't plan on dying today."_

Ryou cracked a small smile at his friend's remark. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"Well, there's no harm in trying right? And if he tries to kill you again I'll just put him in 'timeout' again."

_Yugi put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. This really wasn't the time to break into a giggle fit but the image _was_ a damned funny one especially with the thief sulking in the other room. "Right! You go first."_

"Alright." With a deep breath, Ryou walked back into the room and over to where the thief was sitting. He sat down next to him on the couch and touched his arm to get his attention. Hopefully he wasn't going to ignore him for preventing him from killing Yugi.

_The thief gave Ryou a rather scathing glare. Yugi peered around the corner again only to receive an even darker one and what sounded like a deep growl. He gave a small squeak and ducked back behind the wall._

Ryou fought the urge to roll his eyes and instead turned the thief's head to face him. He gestured in what he hoped was Yugi's general direction.

"That is Yugi. Not Atemu. Yugi is xmns-i. Do not kill him. xmns-i." Please, oh please let him understand, Ryou silently begged, continuing to stare at the thief.

_His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the egyptian, then narrowed again suspiciously. _

_"Tell him nn Atemu! nn is not!" Yugi called from the safety of the kitchen._

_The thief's gaze flickered back in his direction at the sound._

"Er... yeah. Yugi's nn Atemu." Ryou said shaking his head. "Yugi's xmns-i. So don't kill him."

"Please," he whispered taking his hands off the thief's face.

_"nn Atemu?" He asked, still eyeing the kitchen suspiciously._

_Yugi said something that sounded like an affirmation and peered around the corner again._

Ryou sighed. He understood!

"nn Atemu." He shook his head and smiled. He turned and called to Yugi, "Yugi, I think you can come out. I think he understands."

_"abt?" The thief asked as Yugi stepped fully into the room again._

_"nn abt." Yugi answered._

_He asked something else and Yugi answered, this time speaking slowly and at length, trying to explain the situation as best he could._

_The thief looked skeptical, as though he didn't quite believe any of it, but didn't argue or reject what Yugi was telling him outright. Eventually Yugi started to ask questions though he didn't seem to be getting answers so much as short, clipped phrases and more glares. At one point, after a short silence, the thief asked a question of his own and Yugi pointed to himself, "Yugi," and then to Ryou, "Ryou." He spoke the names slowly and clearly and the thief looked at Ryou and grinned, seeming rather pleased._

Ryou smiled back rather nervously. He wasn't sure why the thief was so happy learning his name but it made that weird feeling start in his stomach again. He turned back to Yugi.

"What has he been saying and what's his name? I don't really want to call him 'thief' forever."

_Yugi found the exchange rather amusing and grinned at his friend. "You ask him. He seems to like you. Name is rn and just add the male, second person pronoun -k on the end. So ask rn-k."_

"O-kay..." Ryou turned back to the thief. "Umm... So what's your rn-k?" He thought he said that right. Hopefully. There went that weird feeling again.

_The man crossed his arms and stuck his chest out proudly. "Akeifa."_

"Akeifa," Ryou repeated slowly. He liked that way it sounded. "Alright Akeifa, now how in the world did you end up here?"

* * *

More footnotes!

1. Fantasy.Maker: hmm dilemma, dilemma. should we bring Ryou's dad home or make him stay at the hotel?

Jenivi: giggle I dunno . . . it could be very interesting, Ryou trying to hide the thief king in his own home . . . I'd almost say give poor Ryou a break this once. lord knows he's gonna need all the breaks he can get

Fantasy Maker: Mwahaha. Yeah we should give the poor boy a break. He needs to be prepared for all the stuff we're going to put him through.

Jenivi: hehe :nodnod: poor little guy XD torturing him is just too much fun tho!

2. I love my Hikari

3. Fantasy.Maker: O man I just had the most wicked idea. XD What if Thief Bakura picked up the phone when Ryou's dad calls?

Jenivi: giggles! though we would have to teach him how to usethe phone first

Fantasy.Maker: he could pick it up, hear Ryou's dad's voice and start talking to it. or cursing it.

Jenivi: hehehehehe, in Egyptian no less XD

Fantasy.Maker: haha of course!!

4. Short interruption where we talked about stories, icons and Yugi being walking smex. Did I mention how much I adore my Hikari?

5. _Ink Xdb tw pr-aA! - _I will kill you, pharaoh. (Or as close to that as I could get XD)

6. _nn pr-aA! - _Not the pharaoh!

7. _Ink xdb pr-aA. - _I will kill the pharaoh.

8. _Sw xdb abt-i. Sw xbd niwt-i. - _He kill(ed) my family. He kill(ed) my city.

9. Fantasy.Maker: I just realized something: I basically had Ryou put Thief Bakura in timeout. of sorts. XD

Jenivi: hahahahahaha he totally did::dies laughing::

10. abt? – family?

11. Jenivi: giggle well, so far we've got a hole in the wall from a knife and a ruined coffee table. what is it about Ryou's house that makes destroying it so necessary for a really good tendershipper . . .

Fantasy.Maker: because the recipe for a really good tendershipping is Bakura in character and when he's in character he likes to destroy things. like people. XD

Jenivi: hahahaha I think you're right


	3. In Which the Thief Becomes Curious

_The answer came from Yugi. "He said he was robbing a tomb when something pulled him and he ended up here. That's probably where he got the knife from, in fact." Yugi gestured covertly toward the knife with the gold and jewel encrusted handle that was still stuck in the wall._

_His eyes then narrowed a bit and hardened. "I hope it wasn't the tomb I think it was."_

Ryou turned to Yugi. "You don't think he could have set off a trap do you? A spell to send unwanted visitors away?"

_"A spell set with shadow magic? Maybe." He stopped to think. "Yes, that could very well be, especially if the person who set the spell didn't quite know what they were doing . . . though that means it'll be even harder to get him back to his own time." Yugi watched Akeifa closely as he became bored with the conversation and stood up, intent on retrieving his knife._

Ryou followed Yugi's gaze to the thief. Realizing what he was doing, Ryou jumped up and ran to the knife. He pulled it out of the wall and kept it behind his back as if that would effectively hide it from the man.

_Akeifa snarled at him and held out his hand, silently demanding what was his._

Ryou, startled at the snarl, shook his head and backed up against the wall. Great, now he had cut off his own escape routes. He tried to look at Yugi or ask for help but found he couldn't tear his eyes off Akeifa. (1)

_The thief clenched the open hand after a moment and stalked away, but not before throwing the boy a rather nasty, pointed glare. He barked out a phrase in harsh Egyptian, then walked off, down the hall and toward the other rooms, partly to make a dramatic exit and partly curious as to what the rest of the dwelling contained. Yugi stifled a laugh and translated as soon as he was out of earshot. "He says 'Fine, keep it, I'll only steal it back later.'"_

_"Well, I can't say that I envy you," Yugi continued. "I think you're going to have more than your hands full until we find a way to send him back. And since he thankfully seems benign enough, I should get home and try to sneak in before Grandpa realizes that I'm gone."_

Ryou blinked and looked back at Yugi, taking a full minute to comprehend what he was saying. He couldn't believe Akeifa hadn't tried to take it by force.

"Oh, right. Right! Um, well I guess you should get back. You'll come over tomorrow right? That is, if you don't have anything else you have to do." He snuck a glance down the hallway. He couldn't tell which room Akeifa had gone into and was slightly worried it was his father's. Or worse, his own.

_"Sure. Grandpa wanted me to work in the shop but I'm sure I can make up a good excuse. Or, in grandpa's case, the truth might work just as well . . ." He stifled another laugh. "I'll let myself out. I guess you had better go make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."_

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Yugi. Be safe getting home."

_Running water was heard coming from the direction of the bathroom._

_This time Yugi did laugh, harder than he had for a long time on his way to the door._

Ryou stuffed the knife in the waistband of his pants and hurried to the bathroom praying the thief didn't turn on the shower. Or investigated the shampoo bottles.

_Akeifa was bent over the counter, head level with the faucet, watching the running water from the sink and poking at it curiously. A couple of bottles looked like they had been opened, had their contents investigated, and then were pushed aside._

Ryou sighed in relief and walked over to the counter. He stuck his hands under the faucet and splashed the water around a bit.

"It's just water," he said. He turned off the faucet and smiled at the thief. "It lets water in and out. That's all."

His face fell momentarily when he remembered the language barrier problem. "Shoot. You understood none of that."

_The thief chuckled lightly at Ryou's obvious frustration and grinned at him, patted him on the head and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He popped the top off easily enough and took a whiff of the contents._

Ryou waved his hands in front of the man's face. "It goes in your hair! Don't drink it! It tastes nasty!" He pointed to the bottle then at his hair. If he drank any of it he could get sick and what if he had to go to the hospital? _Calm down, Ryou. Don't panic. He'd have to drink a lot to get sick enough for the hospital. So calm down._

_The thief rolled his eyes. What did the kid think he was going to do? Drink it? He handed the bottle to Ryou and walked out of the room to try another door._

Ryou sighed in relief. Well that was one non-crisis averted. He began screwing the caps back on the various bottles and tidying up a bit. The thief would need a place to sleep and since Father was gone, the master bedroom was vacant. He could sleep in there for the night and maybe even borrow some of his father's clothes. They both looked to be about the same height and build, only Akeifa was more muscled and toned. A blush spread across his face and the weird feeling began in his stomach again which was odd since he wasn't really scared of anything at the moment. Maybe he had a fever?

He shook the thoughts from his head as he grabbed a couple aspirin from the medicine cabinet. He'd give them to Akeifa before they went to bed. He knew the thief would need it.

_Akeifa opened one of the doors randomly. Now this was more like it! A soft looking bed, some random and fairly recognizable furniture . . . He began opening drawers and rummaging around inside. Let's see . . . _

_Clothing, clothing, more clothing, ah ha! Trinkets! So what kind of things were valuable in this day and age? _

Ryou turned off the light and closed the bathroom door. Now to find where his 'guest' had gone. He looked quickly up and down the hall and noticed his door open...

_Oh no!_ He ran into him room to find the thief digging through his drawer. And not just any drawer. That was his underwear drawer!

_Akeifa tossed several unrecognizable objects aside but was startled when one started making beeping noises at him.__He picked the odd device up and examined it closer, pressing some of the buttons and watching what happened on the small screen with fascination._

Ryou noticed Akeifa examining his DS. He sighed in relief again. He wandered up to the thief and looked over his shoulder. Huh, he had forgotten he had left his Final Fantasy game in. Well, he'd just let the thief mess around with it and figure it out. As long as he didn't break it.

_The thief asked a soft question and gestured toward the DS, looking sideways at Ryou as the boy hovered over him._

_And then pulled back slightly when he noticed just how close they were._

Ryou was blushing again when the thief backed away. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He cleared his throat and gestured to the game. "It's, uh, its a game system. You can play different games on there. Right, you have no idea what I'm saying. I guess I'll just show you then, okay?" He went to take the game from his hand and their fingers brushed together.

_The boys fingers were soft and warm and Akeifa suddenly found himself wondering if all of his skin was that pleasant. His eyes drifted to Ryou's hand and up his arm, to his pale neck and jaw line before he could push the thoughts away harshly. He shoved the game into Ryou's hand and made an impatient gesture for him to continue._

Ryou feared his blush would become permanent. It always came back just when it was disappearing. He took the game and focused on it so he wouldn't have to meet the thief's eyes. He missed Akeifa eyes wandering over his arm and face.

He started a new game and held out the system out toward the thief while inching closer to show him. "Um, it's a game where you control these characters and try to stop the dragon that's destroying the Viking ships."

He fiddled with the keys, skipping through the story rather quickly since he couldn't understand it anyway.

_The thief didn't move away this time, but let the other get close, though he did try to keep his eyes on the game and not on the boy._

_He watched the relation between the controls and what was happening onscreen and, when he thought he might somewhat understand how the game went, reached out to take it back from Ryou._

Ryou was focusing so much on the game he didn't notice how close they were standing until their shoulders brushed together. Instantly, Ryou's arm tingled like he had been shocked only this feeling was so much more pleasant.

He saw Akeifa reach toward the game and gave it to him, raising his eyes to meet the thief's.

_Akeifa suddenly realized his opportunity and held Ryou's gaze, hoping to distract him as one hand reached around his waist to where he had seen the knife disappear earlier. His fingers brushed fabric ever so lightly to determine where _his_ dagger had been hidden and when he finally found the hilt, gently began to pull and lift the blade free from where it was tucked away in the back of Ryou's pants._

For some reason, Ryou was finding it hard to breathe. Akeifa had his arm around his waist and was much too close. His head was getting fuzzy and his vision was hazy. He tried backing up only to bump into the thief's arm and trip over one of the things that had been tossed around the room.

_Akeifa used the movement to finish freeing the knife, reaching around with his other arm at the same time to catch and steady the boy. He found himself supporting most of Ryou's weight and being at an even closer proximity than before. The boy in his arms was warm and cute and completely molestable . . . No wait! Those were bad thoughts. Or at least, very inappropriate for the time and place. (Especially the time.) AND the boy had tried to take his knife! He remembered the knife and grinned like the cat who caught the canary, bringing it forward to show Ryou and gloat. "ds-i." (2) he said smugly._

Ryou braced himself to hit the ground but it never happened. He peeked open one eye and found him staring into the thief's much closer face. He could feel the arm supporting him, holding him off the ground, the breath on his face, and the warmth coming from both of their bodies, combining and somehow making it so much hotter. Well, to him at least. Then the thief grinned and flashed the dagger in front of his face, looking smug and saying something in Egyptian again. He didn't have to speak it to know what he said. Or what was probably said. He ignored the disappointment that began to surface when he realized that was why the thief's arm was around him in the first place.

_Akeifa backed up a bit and set the boy on his feet, still grinning._

Ryou wanted to make some witty reply, use a sarcastic tone, or even glare but the most he could get out was a strangled, "Ungh." Looked like his brain hadn't yet solidified from the pile of goo it had turned into a moment before. The only thoughts actually forming were 'sexy', 'kissable', and 'fuckable'.

He shook his head to clear them away deciding to start hanging out with Joey on Friday nights a little less. Especially when he was looking for a date.

_Akeifa took a step further back, still grinning and now chuckling lightly to himself, and tucked the knife safely away between his robe and kilt._

_His stomach took that moment to protest being empty. Loudly. The thief looked up expectantly at Ryou and raised an eyebrow._

Ryou's mouth sagged open. After what had just happened the man was _hungry_? This was just so...so...stupid! He couldn't help it, though. He giggled. Then the giggles turned into chuckles which turned into real laughing. He had no idea where this was coming from but he couldn't help it; it was all just so absurd.

When he finally got himself under control, he looked up at the thief. "I take it you're hungry?" he snickered.

_Akeifa gave him a measured look though did not seem entirely unaware of what had caused the fit of laughter. In fact, he looked slightly amused by it. He made a careless, affirmative gesture at the question, assuming Ryou had asked the obvious._

"Well then follow me." Ryou gestured for him to follow, left his room and walked down the hall.

He stared around the kitchen trying to think of something simple the 3000 year-old thief would like. He decided to try out a PB & J sandwich on the man. Simple and filling.

He grabbed the jelly and peanut butter out of the pantry and set them out along with the bread. He hummed a little tune as he made the sandwich, pushing all the thoughts of what happened earlier to the back of his mind. They would only confuse him and make him uncomfortable.

_Akeifa followed closely behind him, watching over his shoulder as he rummaged through the cabinets._

_He took a particular interest in the silverware and the cutlery, pulling out certain pieces to examine them and making some disappear beneath his robes._

Finishing the sandwich, Ryou set it on a plate and turned to find the man looking through his silverware. He rolled his eyes and tugged on the man's sleeve to get his attention on the sandwich he was holding out to him.

_The thief looked at Ryou, then at the sandwich, then back at Ryou again, before taking the plate and proceeding to examine its contents suspiciously. He took a bit of bread and tasted it . . . that seemed alright, then he pealed back the layers and took stock of the gooey center. He tasted the peanut butter, then the jelly, and, finding them sweet and not unpleasant, gave a sniff of approval and practically devoured the thing._

Ryou covered his mouth to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape. He quickly set about making another one. Or two. Maybe one for himself...

He yawned a little, looking up at the clock and almost gasped at the time. Midnight already?! Well it was a good thing he was on break and didn't have classes in the morning.

_Akeifa licked the remainder of the sticky substance off his fingers and took a moment to study Ryou. The boy wasn't unpleasant to look at. He was rather cute in fact. Like a small animal, all warmth and fluff. Though with a damned stubborn streak! He still couldn't believe the boy had tried to take his knife . . . (3)_

He caught Akeifa looking at him and blushed lightly. What was with him and blushing lately? He quickly turned away and motioned for the thief to follow him. They both needed sleep, Akeifa more than Ryou since he kind of crash landed on the coffee table a few hours before. He began to walk down the hall, checking over his shoulder to make sure the thief was following him.

_And came almost nose to nose with Akeifa who was following nearly on his heels._

Ryou let out a squeak and nearly ran to the end of the hall where his father's bedroom was. (4)

_The thief rocked back on his heals and gave the boy a measured look. He added 'jumpy' and 'skittish' to the list of terms he had used to describe the boy earlier._

Ryou opened the door and gestured for him to go inside while looking anywhere but the thief. What was it about him and personal space? He was always so close to him in some way or another. His stomach did a little flip at this and that feeling came back. He was getting all tingly again just thinking about it.

_He couldn't help himself. He suspected he knew exactly why the boy was so jumpy around him and kept turning bright red. He walked past Ryou and into the room, getting much closer than necessary as he passed by and leered at him slightly._

Was it his imagination or did the thief come much too close when he walked past him? And what was with that look? Could he...? Ryou shook those thoughts from his head and followed him in.

He walked towards the bed taking care to go the way that would take him as far from the thief as possible without seeming rude. He motioned for Akeifa to get in the bed and sleep. He a little silly doing the five year-old sign for sleeping but it was all he could think of.

_Akeifa rolled his eyes and moved toward the bed, shrugging off his robe and tossing it to the floor where it made strange clinking noises. He stretched out on the bed and briefly wondered whether the boy intended to join him as he was still standing in the middle of the room._

_He certainly would make a pretty bedmate . . ._

Ryou caught the clinking sound and raised a suspicious eyebrow at the thief. He walked over to examine the man's robe a little further.

_The thief simply laughed and watched the mouse poke around through his robes. He had already proven that there was nothing that the boy could confiscate that he couldn't steal back later. Besides, it would be interesting to see his reaction as most of the stuff in there was his anyways. (5)_

Ryou picked up the robe and blinked when most of his silverware and some jewelry fell out. He shot the thief a glare and grabbed his stuff to put away. Like the extremely mature boy he was, he stuck his tongue out to show exactly how he was feeling.

"Didn't anyone teach you that stealing is rude and wrong?"

_The thief practically rolled with laughter. His little mouse was too much fun to tease._

Ryou's eye twitched. He didn't find it funny. He dropped everything he had been holding and without thinking, he jumped on the bed, fully intending to shut the stupid thief up. How he was going to accomplish this task wasn't something he had thought of yet. He did the first thing that came to mind which was pouncing on the thief and trying to hold him down. Maybe a lecture would work. Wait, no, language barrier. Damn it!

_Well now, this was a pleasant surprise. Apparently his mouse had a temper! The boy was surprisingly strong for being so slight but he still had the advantage and easily got the upper hand, flipping Ryou onto his back and pinning his limbs. "bin pnw-nDs,"(6) he purred into the boy's ear._

Ryou found himself pinned under the bigger man who whispered something in his ear. He flushed bright red and tried wriggling out from underneath him. He could feel Akeifa's breath on his ear and it completely froze his brain. He had the strongest urge to bury his head on the crook of this man's neck or run his fingers through his hair. He could feel his own pulse quickening as his heart started beating almost erratically.

_"sxA pn." (7) He added, then released his catch, rolling onto his side and giving the mouse his most smug grin._

Ryou took several deep breaths to calm his heartbeat down and maybe figure out what the hell just happened.

He slowly got off the bed and gathered up his things. "Sleep in here tonight," he muttered, turning to the door. He had some things to think about tonight.

_Akeifa chuckled, then threw one of the blankets over himself, watching the boy as he left.._

_Hmmm, this little, detour, could prove to be quite a lot of fun._

* * *

_Tears. Salty and hot and wet and here he had thought there were no more left. Watching Ryou and the thief interact had certainly been interesting and amusing, causing him to laugh harder than he had in a long time, but it was also a reminder of what he had lost. . ._

It was all so much different than what he had been taught to expect. Well, that was a bit of a lie. It was exactly what he had been expecting yet different, too. His family and friends were all there and even the gods themselves were with them. It looked exactly like his homeland and the palace. The food was delicious, the weather always perfect, no sandstorms ever came, and no evil or crimes were ever committed. Perfect. Yet flawed in some way. He wasn't sure how. Something was just missing. Some part of him was gone and it felt like he wasn't completely whole. It was strange and confusing because he had regained all of him memories. He should have everything he could want. He should but he didn't.

_Empty. Empty and alone and not whole anymore. He slipped back into bed and let himself drown in the blankets, hugging his pillow to him and letting it catch his tears. This wasn't right, was it? This feeling of being only half. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Atemu was supposed to leave and things were supposed to be sad but not like this. Not like this feeling that he had lost a part of himself and would never be a whole person again. (8)_

* * *

FOOT NOTES! 

**1.** And later Fantasy.Maker tried to claim that _I_ was the master of sexual tension! Man, I will forever say that she's the one who started it. I mean . . . RAWR.

**2.** _ds-I_ – My knife.

**3.** The characters themselves often wander in and out of our IM windows. Whether we're roleplaying or not:

Jenivi: I'd love to bring Atemu back soon anyways. POOR YUGI!

Fantasy.Maker: ((snuggles Yugi)) We're bringing him back REALLY soon!! Wouldn't want him to feel left out with all this tendershipping action going on

Jenivi: Yugi: Don't want _him_ to feel left out? What about me?! What is it with fangirls that they never think I might be a horny teenager too . . .

Fantasy.Maker: So you want us to write a hot, steamy smex scene with you and Atemu? ((evil grin of fangirl doom))

Jenivi: Yugi: ((hesitates before answering)) Um . . . wait . . . perhaps I should rephrase

Fantasy.Maker: Too late!!

Jenivi: Yugi: Weeeell, I suppose it's not all bad. I mean, I guess I am going to get laid, even if it is written by fangirls . . . ((wanders away thinking this may not be so bad after all))

**4.** And at this point, the decision was made to include footnotes XD

Fantasy.Maker: Sheesh I love Flustered!Ryou. Can you tell?

Jenivi: XD He's just so damned CUTE that way!

Fantasy.Maker: Too irresistible!!

Jenivi: Dang it, if we ever post this, we have to include all the little notes XD

Fantasy.Maker: None of it would make sense without the notes.

Fantasy.Maker: Well, I suppose it would but it makes it so much better

Jenivi: Hehe they add so much flavor XD

**5.** The official contents of Akeifa's robes:

Jenivi: Ryou would find several forks, a couple butter knives, three of his steak knives, one of his good butcher knives and a peeler. Along with a few bits of jewelry and the original jeweled dagger.

**6. **_bin pnw-nDs_ - bad little mouse

**7. **_sxA pn_ - remember this

**8.** Fantasy.Maker: awww

Fantasy.Maker: ((sniffles))

Jenivi: ((tackles teh Yugi )) I'M SORRRRRY!!!

Jenivi: Yugi: can't breath!

Jenivi: oh. sorry.

Jenivi: Yugi: ((wanders away muttering about goofy fangirls))


	4. In Which Ryou Becomes Distracted

_Yugi peeled open his eyes. Too bright. Dang it, he had forgotten to draw the shades before going to bed. He fumbled for the string to the blinds and his arm jolted the bookcase enough for a few borrowed volumes to slip from the shelf and hit the ground. Crap, this was just not going to be his day, was it? _

_He abandoned trying to close the window and leaned over the bed to see what had dropped. A glossy picture of some Egyptian hieroglyphs caught his attention. The caption identified them as untranslatable but he realized that he could read them quite clearly. And they just might be exactly what he and Ryou needed to solve his little problem._

Ryou groaned and rolled over in his bed. He hated mornings. They were bright and cheery and robbed him of sleep and the dreams he was having and enjoying. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep but some little voice in the back of his mind was telling him he had to get ready and cook breakfast. Get ready for what? Cook breakfast? It was just him wasn't it? His father was leaving for Cairo or would be once the storm cleared. Storm...

With a sudden rush the events of the night before came back to him. Ryou groaned again. He _really_ hated mornings.

_CRASH_

Startled, Ryou literally flipped out of bed. What the hell...?

_Various crashing and rummaging noises continued to filter in from the direction of the kitchen._

He instantly knew who would be making those noises and flew to the room.

'Please don't break anything. Please don't break anything. Please.'

_The thief was rummaging through one of the cabinets, the one with the pots and pans and obviously looking for something with one hand while the other held the peanut butter jar. Several other cabinets had been left open and kitchen implements were scattered over most surfaces. _

Ryou realized what exactly he was looking for and almost burst out laughing. Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches for breakfast? He shook his head and walked over to the thief. He gently took the peanut butter and closed the cabinet he was currently looking in

He grabbed the thief's hand and led him into the dining room. Pulling a chair out for him, he motioned for him to sit down and wait for a bit.

_Ryou earned a glare for his troubles but the thief didn't argue, just sat and crossed his arms, watching to see what the boy was going to do. He hoped it involved food_

"Wait here. I'll go make you something." Ryou turned to go into the kitchen. "Oh, and please don't steal anything. I really like my stuff where it is."

Ryou entered the kitchen and assessed the damage. Pots and pans were everywhere, cabinets opened, and even some utensils had been tossed here and there. He really must've wanted that jelly. Ryou set about cleaning up and laying aside what he would need for bacon and eggs. Probably wouldn't even touch Fruit Loops if he gave that to him. Thankfully, the thief hadn't gotten into the refrigerator so the eggs and bacon were safe. He pulled everything he needed out and began making their breakfast.

_It was interesting that the boy didn't seem to care that he didn't understand. Though he supposed it was rather cute to watch his little mouse chatter away. And was that . . . YES! Food he actually recognized. He grinned widely at the back of the boy's head._

Ryou took into account how much the thief ate last night and decided to make enough for three people. Heck, why not four? If Yugi came over early he could have some. (1)

Soon the bacon was sizzling in the pan and he turned his attention to the eggs. He realized he didn't know how the thief liked his eggs. He probably never had eggs scrambled or sunny-side-up before. Maybe eggs over easy? No, too messy. Why not a little variety? He could try them all and see what he liked. It also gave Ryou a chance to work on his cooking skills.

_RIIIIING RIIIII- thud. Crackle. Sparks flew from the phone where the jeweled knife had embedded itself into the device, rendering it unusable. The phone in the hall continued to ring and the thief looked around to see where the noise that had startled him was still coming from. (2)_

Ryou jumped, startled by the flying dagger. Well, startled was putting it a bit mildly. More like freaked out and a bit confused. Where had that dagger come from? The thief, of course. But he had told the thief to stay!

Then it dawned on him that the phone had been ringing before it was skewered. Oh crap!

He dropped everything and ran to the hall in time to see Akeifa pick up the phone.

_He lifted the annoying contraption and stared at it. At least it was quiet now, but what was it? And why had it been making such a racket? He turned it upside down and peered into the little holes. As soon as it got close enough to his face, he heard a voice coming from it and dropped it in surprise. Was it possessed by a spirit?_

Ryou ran forward and caught it before it hit the ground. He put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello? Who is this?"

_"Ryou? It's Yugi! I'm glad I caught you, I think I found something that might help in one of my books. Are you free today? I could bring it over?"_

"Yeah, sure. we're about to eat breakfast right now..." Breakfast! He left everything on the stove! "Yeah-come-over-whenever-you-like-we'll-be-here-gotta-go-bye-Yugi!" Ryou said quickly and hung up the phone. He rushed into the kitchen to find the eggs only slightly over done and the bacon crispier than he would've liked but at least nothing had burnt.

_At one end, Yugi pulled the receiver back and looked at it in surprise before replacing it on the base and gathering his stuff for the trip to Ryou's. At the other, Akeifa also stared at the phone, now silent and harmless looking. He poked it a couple times, and when it didn't do anything, returned to the kitchen to retrieve his knife from the wall. Again._

Ryou dished everything out onto four plates and made two trips bringing it all out. Now where was that thief? He went through all this trouble making breakfast and he wasn't even here to try it?

_He yanked the knife from the wall and shook it a few times to dislodge the contraption still stuck to it, reluctant to actually touch the demonic device. The phone base clattered to the floor and he tucked the weapon that was proving itself very useful back into his robes. He noticed the food on the table and smiled brightly at the annoyed looking boy._

Ryou noticed the thief smiling at him and blushed lightly.

Why was he having suck an affect on him? Ryou shook his head and sat down trying to ignore that odd feeling. It felt a bit like fluttering...

Ryou dug into the plate in front of him oblivious of the fact that he didn't like sunny-side-up eggs.

_Akeifa took a seat as well and worked his way steadily through the eggs and bacon. Not half bad. Definitely better than what he could do over a campfire. "pw nfr." (3) He admitted between mouthfuls._

"Um...thanks." Ryou guessed he said something complimentary since he was still eating. Maybe he really liked his cooking...? Ryou glanced down and noticed for the first time what he was eating. He blinked a few times, wondering how he could have missed that, then pushed the plate away and sat back. What was it Yugi said over the phone? He found something that could help?

That meant he might've found a way to send Akeifa home... Why did he feel so sad, all of a sudden? Why was he dreading Yugi's arrival? Akeifa had to go back to Ancient Egypt; it's where he belonged. He couldn't stay here. So why did it almost feel like he wanted the thief to stay...?

_The thief had no trouble polishing off everything on his own plate, and what was left on Ryou's, then noticed the odd expression on the mouse's face._

_He looked at him questioningly._

Ryou felt eyes on him and looked up to see the thief looking at him. Did he really have to go?

He sighed and gathered up the empty plates to take them to the kitchen.

_He frowned. Why was his mouse sad? The expression didn't suite him at all. He put a hand on Ryou's arm and cursed the language barrier for the first time since he had arrived._

Ryou looked up when he felt a hand on his arm. Why was Akeifa so close? His faced looked puzzled and the slightest bit upset. He didn't like that look. It was all wrong for his face. That smug grin would've been nicer by far...

The fluttering in his stomach was back and he felt himself leaning into the gentle touch, ever so slightly. Who knew someone like his thief could be gentle...

Wait a minute. HIS thief? Where on earth had that come from?

_A small smile tugged at his lips. His mouse seemed to be very responsive to touch. Perhaps he should test that sometime. But not now apparently because something else in this blasted time period was making noise. He turned to scowl at the entryway where there was an insistent tapping coming from the door._

Roused from his thoughts, Ryou looked towards the front door. Who in the world could that be? It was such a nice moment too, if you didn't count the last thought he had in his head. Weird.

He set down his plates and walked up to the front door. Really it was too early in the day for visitors. He opened the door and let out a surprised "Oh!" when he saw Yugi standing there. (4)

Of course! Yugi had said he was coming last night. And this morning. Plus he had been thinking about it not even 10 minutes ago. Man, he really was getting distracted.

_Yugi gave him a bit of an odd look and shifted the large, heavy book in his arms so that he could wave. "Good morning! Um . . . I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" He couldn't help but notice the thief scowling at him from over Ryou's shoulder._

Ryou gave a nervous little laugh to cover his shock and let the boy in.

"No, no. Of course not! I just wasn't expecting you...so soon!"

He closed the door and ushered the boy into the dining room. "Would you like anything to eat?" Ryou asked, just as hospitable as ever.

_"Sure, but just something light . . . My stomach doesn't wake up at the same time I do. Toast?" He grinned sheepishly and dropped the tome onto the table, flipping eagerly through the pages._

"Coming right up!" Ryou practically ran into the kitchen, away from whatever solution Yugi had found. He couldn't stop it now; he really didn't want Akeifa to leave. He had no clue as to why just that he wanted him to stay as long as he could. Forever if possible.

Ryou was bent almost double trying to catch his breath. The feeling of dread was getting stronger, almost to the point where he couldn't breathe. Why didn't he want him to go? Damn it! It was getting all too frustrating for him to handle. He straightened up, grabbed some bread and slammed it in the toaster.

He thought about asking Yugi to just not go through with whatever they were going to do (and he knew they were going to do something, Yugi wouldn't have brought that book if they weren't) but dismissed that thought immediately. Yugi would want to know why and he couldn't even explain it himself; never mind to another person.

Why did it have to be so damn confusing?

_Akeifa was torn between the book, some of which he could actually read, and the kitchen where his mouse had scurried off too. Yugi found the page he wanted and the thief's eyes widened. He supposed he wouldn't be able to test his mouse's responsiveness after all. A disappointment to be sure though not altogether surprising. His life had always sucked, why should he expect that to change._

_Besides, he did still have a pharaoh to kill and a village to avenge. No matter how pleasant it would be to stay here for a while . . ._

_It was the thief's turn to get an odd look from Yugi as the boy backed away from the table and went to find Ryou in the kitchen. "So one of the books I borrowed from the library has a picture of some hieroglyphs. It was actually a lucky break this morning that it fell open to just that page- um . . . is something wrong?" He suddenly regretted entering the kitchen and starting to talk. It looked like something was seriously bothering Ryou._

"N-no nothings wrong. I just slammed my finger in one of the drawers, that's all." Ryou's back was to the door and he was grateful for that. He needed to regain his composure before he could turn and face Yugi. The bread popped up, all golden brown and crispy. "Ah! Your toast is done!" he said with false enthusiasm as he put the bread on a plate. He turned and walked over to Yugi. "I guess it really was luck that it opened to that page." Or the gods hated him.

"Will you show me?"

_" . . . sure." He suddenly couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to be a very odd day. He took the plate but left the toast untouched as he walked back to the dinning room and continued what he had been saying. "So the caption under the picture said it was untranslatable and I almost started laughing when I realized I knew what it said. It's something about opening portals, a spell that looks very old and very powerful. I'm actually not sure if we'd even be able to pull it off but it's worth a shot. I mean, we can't just let him stay here, it would mess with the historical timeline too much and all the sci-fi movies always say that's a disaster waiting to happen. Of course, they also imply that his being here would have caused the world to explode or time to suddenly shape itself very differently . . ." He shook his head. Apparently everything he had ever read about time travel was slightly off. Somehow it didn't surprise him that he was finding this out first hand though._

Ryou followed him into the dining room. "Opening portals? That sounds...complicated. What if you open one to the wrong time and send him back too far or not far enough?" He twisted his hands together behind his back. He thought wildly of trying to discourage Yugi of the idea by pointing out holes in the plan. Maybe if he just made everything seem hopeless...

"And wouldn't we have to send him back right to the same place? What if the spell he set off activates again?"

_"It does take an incredible amount of concentration on the part of the caster but I figure we know about what time he's from and . . . well, I'm at least familiar with where he was from . . . from Atemu's memories."_

_Akeifa watched them both talk from one of the dining room chairs, arms and legs crossed and expression completely closed off._

Another world away, Atemu clutched at his heart for the millionth time that day. He assumed it had been a day; it was really hard to tell time here. That feeling of not being whole, just being half was back. It was intensifying.

"How will we know where to let him go? We can't open the portal in the middle of the market square or the palace. It would cause much more damage than if we didn't send him back. I think." (4)

_Yugi gaze turned suddenly vacant. There was that empty feeling again. Why wouldn't it just go away and leave him alone! And now was definitely not the time. He shook his head to clear it. Trying to address Ryou's question as though nothing had happened. "Well, he told me himself yesterday that he was in a tomb and I'm fairly sure which tomb it was. Also, a trap with magic that strong is always a one time thing."_

Ryou was beaten. He couldn't think of any other reason that might deter Yugi. The King of Games had won again. He sighed. "Alright. As long as you know what you're doing. But be careful. Bringing back another Zorc would be bad." He tried to smile at his little joke and knew he failed. Miserably.

_Man what was it with everyone today! Ryou was out of sorts, the thief was scowling at him again and he was feeling incredibly distracted. Maybe they should call it quits until tomorrow . . . No! They space time continuum may not withstand the single catalyst of everything major that had happened to them in the past few years suddenly being yanked from his time before he had a chance to start anything! This whole situation simply couldn't be a good one. _

Ryou twitched and moved closer to his thief. Not much time left. He wanted to be near him for whatever reason; he didn't know. He just inched closer hoping Yugi was too absorbed in the spell and the book to notice him.

_Was that was it then? Was his little mouse out of sorts because they were sending him back? Probably not, but it was a nice thought anyways. Akeifa's eyes softened as the boy moved closer and he reached out to trace a finger down the center of Ryou's palm. It might have been nice . . . He purposefully didn't finish the thought._

Feeling a finger tracing his palm, he instinctively grabbed it and pulled Akeifa's hand closer, twining their fingers together. He was really past all conscience thought at this point. He just did whatever made him feel halfway sane and grounded.

Panic. That's what it was: panic. He was panicking because Yugi was taking Akeifa away. He never panicked; not anymore. Not even when his father left, not once. Not since his mother and Amane...but he wouldn't think of that right now.

_Akeifa looked up at Ryou a bit worriedly. The boy's eyes were wide and he looked like someone had backed him into a corner. He gave his mouse's hand a squeeze. This had to happen. He couldn't stay in this time even if . . ._

_Even if he wanted to._

_Yugi tried his best not to look at the two holding hands. Maybe this really wasn't the best time._

Ryou felt Akeifa squeeze his hand and almost gave a sob of relief. Maybe he didn't want to go either. Maybe he wanted to stay just as badly as Ryou wanted him to. He turned and looked at the thief, searching his face for some kind of answer. He wasn't sure what the answer or even the question was. Maybe he just wanted to look at him as much as he could before he left.

_The thief snuck a glance at Ryou and quickly looked away, a bit confused by the sheer amount of emotion in the boy's eyes. Could his little mouse really want him to stay that badly? Why? He hadn't even been particularly NICE to the kid since he'd arrived. Well, it didn't matter now, did it. He had to get back, he had things to do. _

_A fleeting sadness crossed the thief's features before hardening into his normal expression again._

_Again, Yugi tried not to watch the exchange. It was suddenly all too familiar. "Um, y'know, maybe today just really isn't a good day for this and . . . and I think maybe I don't really have the concentration for it anyways, so I think I'm gonna get home and, I'll call you later?" He said in an embarrassed rush and closed the book, picking it up to hug it close and heading for the door._

_"Hr sA," (6) he said for the thief's sake. (7)_

Ryou didn't even hear him. He was too busy trying get the thief to look at him. He moved closer until he was almost in his lap. "I don't know why but please don't go. It's bad when your alone all the time like I am. It's nice having someone here." he whispered. That was it! He just wanted a companion. He had been confused about what he was feeling when it was right in front of him. He was just lonely. The feeling in his stomach twisted into a knot as if to tell him he was wrong but he ignored it as usual.

Atemu paced the gardens, frowning in deep thought.

He had a feeling of emptiness, of being half of...something. Himself maybe? He dismissed that thought. He was complete, everything he had lost had been regained. He was with his family and friends in paradise. So why wasn't he happy? Why did he feel like he half a person, half a soul...

Soul?! That's what it was! He felt like he was missing half of his soul. Understandable since Yugi had been the other half.

_The door slammed shut and Akeifa forced himself to meet the boy's eyes. No one had ever looked at him like that before. No one had ever wanted him to stay anywhere. It was doing funny things to his stomach._

Just thinking about Yugi caused him pain, deep, piercing pain in his chest. He couldn't breathe it hurt so bad. He ached, not physically, but emotionally for...for... He sighed. He had no clue what he was aching for. A friend maybe? Someone from the life he left to be here? Yugi would know...Yugi...

There it was again, the pain, the ache. He wanted someone to be here with him. He wanted Yugi.

No, that was completely wrong. He didn't want Yugi to be here with him.

He needed him to be here with him. Maybe then for the first time since he came to the afterlife, he could be happy. If Yugi was here, he would be happy.

_Yugi practically ran the few blocks home, yanked the door open, neglected to close it behind him and didn't even take off his shoes before bolting up to his room. He slammed the book down on the desk and it fell open to the right page. Damn the consequences, he wanted Atemu back and he wanted him back now!_

/Yugi!/ Atemu called out in his mind. /I need you, Aibou. Where are you? Can you hear me? Do you miss me? Do you need me like I need you?/

/Yugi!/

Ryou bent forward until their heads were touching. "Please stay here with me. Promise me you'll stay with me? Promise?" He held up a pinky waiting for an answer.

_Yugi ran his eyes over the hieroglyphs, reading them silently, and then started again from the top, the unfamiliar syllables flowing out from the very center of his being along with images of sand and sun and buildings of clay brick. Golden palaces and lush, cultivated gardens . . . And a flowing purple cloak, tanned arms adorned with gold and wild hair that defied gravity, just like his own. His desk disappeared swallowed by a swirling full body mirror sized image of the pharaoh, standing with his back to Yugi._

"Atemu!" he cried out, voice choked with emotion and reached out to touch the silvery surface of the portal.

* * *

More notes XD 

1. Jenivi: is there a phone in the kitchen?

Fantasy.Maker: yup

Jenivi: mwahahahahaha

Fantasy.Maker: grins you're planning something?

2. Jenivi: hahahahahaha correction, there WAS a phone in the kitchen XDDD

Fantasy.Maker: mwahahaha

3. pw nfr – it's good

4. Jenivi: bwahahahahahaha! Is Ryou a bit distracted::dies laughing::

Fantasy.Maker: just a little XD hahahahahaha

Fantasy.Maker: its hard not to be when you have a half naked man touching you and getting in your personal space XD

Jenivi: RAWR

5. (At this point Fantasy.Maker kept Ryou so in character that it changed our plans!)

Fantasy.Maker: sorry I'm making Ryou be so difficult. He just doesn't want Akeifa to go!!! XD

Jenivi: hahaha is ok! is perfect!

6. Hr sA - later

7. (And about here, the characters started to take over and tell US how the story went.)

Jenivi: O.O and Yugi begins to write himself despite the plan! Y'know that's the sign of an amazing story, right? When the characters begin to take on a life of their own!!


	5. In Which One Returns and One Stays

**Warnings: BOY SMEX!** And lots of it.

Flee now!

Or read and enjoy XD

* * *

Ryou bent forward until their heads were touching. "Please stay here with me. Promise me you'll stay with me? Promise?" He held up a pinky waiting for an answer.

_Yugi's desk disappeared, swallowed by a swirling full body mirror sized image of the pharaoh, standing with his back to him. _

_"Atemu!" he cried out, voice choked with emotion and reached out to touch the silvery surface of the portal._

"Aibou?" Atemu turned around, utterly astonished at what he was seeing. There was his other, his Yugi on the other side of what had to be a time portal. An extremely powerful one if it could bridge the living with the dead. He saw his Aibou's body, his hair, his face and knew that he had changed but remained the same. Yugi's eyes were wide and brimming with tears. He could see happiness, desperation, and a wild need in those childlike eyes. He reached out at the same time Yugi did to comfort his Aibou. Yugi need him, that's all he knew.

_"Forever." The thief whispered in his own language, wrapped his little finger around the boys, and leaned forward, drawn to the warmth of his mouse. He suddenly couldn't remember why it had been so important to get back to Egypt in the first place. He reached up to place a calloused hand along the side of the boy's face. (1)_

Akeifa was so close to him now. The warmth of his hand scattered every thought in his head. His hot breath on his face sent chills down his spine. He shivered involuntarily. He ran his own hand through the thief's hair. Soft and wild with tangles everywhere. He couldn't understand what the thief had said but imagined it to be some sort of agreement since he had curled his pinky around the one that had been waiting.

_Yugi smiled broadly, the first real, genuine smile that he'd given anyone since Atemu had left and pushed against the surface of the portal. It resisted at first but finally gave, letting him stretch out his hand between space and time and life and death. This was probably a very, very bad thing to do and would probably have serious repercussion but he didn't care. He wanted his pharaoh. Yugi tangled his fingers with Atemu's and pulled. (2)_

Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand and felt himself being pulled through the portal. Something in the back of his mind told him the gods would be P-I-S-S-E-D but he was almost delirious with the joy of seeing his little one again.

_Akeifa traced Ryou's cheekbone with his thumb, then moved his hand to the back of his neck, pulling the boy forward and capturing his lips with his own._

_Yugi dismissed the portal and threw himself into Atemu's arms, hugging his pharaoh tightly. "I missed you." he whispered._

Atemu wrapped his tanned arms around his little one and hugged him just as fiercely. "And I missed you too." He buried his face in Yugi's hair and breathed in the scent he had gone so long without.

Ryou let out a little gasp of surprise and returned the kiss. He tangled his hand in Akeifa's hair and wrapped the other one around the man's neck, pulling him closer.

Neither Ryou nor Atemu felt lonely anymore. Wrapped in the arms they were in, the world had melted away, leaving nothing but them and their other. If everything could just stay like this forever, it would be perfect.

_Akeifa pulled Ryou into his lap wrapping himself around the boy. This strange, soft mouse of a boy that he felt so strangely connected to. He deepened the kiss, applying teeth and tongue, tasting the honeyed sweetness of his mouse and claiming him as his own._

_Yugi snuggled into Atemu, trying to get as close as humanly possible and still feeling like it wasn't enough. Not enough to erase the time they'd been separated. "Don't leave again."_

Ryou let out a small groan, opening his mouth to let Akeifa in. he pressed his body as close as possible to him, wanting to feel his warmth. He felt strangely safe here which was ironic considering the man threw a dagger at anything that moved. But wrapped up in the man's arms, he felt like nothing at all bad could happen to him. Like the world was at a distance. Like he would never be alone again.

Atemu tightened his grip when he heard Yugi's words. There had been enough pain caused by his leaving on both sides. He wasn't going to let that happen even if the gods themselves came for him. Nothing would separate him from his Aibou again. "I promise. I'll never leave you side again. We'll be together..."

"...forever."

Ryou slid his tongue into Akeifa's mouth and began to map out the inside. It was warm and slippery and he tasted like the breakfast they had earlier and also like...spices? It was a foreign flavor from long ago that was sharp and dangerous and intoxicating and luscious. It left him hungry for more, more of the taste. He couldn't get enough, would never get enough. That velvety tongue that slid so silkily against his own made him forget everything, even his own name.

He squirmed on the man's lap. He was feeling restless and a boiling heat was building up somewhere below his stomach. He wanted to get closer-oh so much closer-to this beautiful stranger but he couldn't see how. He was already pressed so closely against him that he could feel every last muscle in the man's chest; he could even feel the beating of his heart. How could he be any closer than this?

_Akeifa made a soft, deep noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a growl and a purr. He stood up from the chair, lifting the boy right up with him and sat him on the edge of the table, pressing close again and biting down lightly on Ryou's bottom lip as he tugged at the boy's shirt, trying to get it off._

_Damned modern fabrics. He seriously considered going for his knife and cutting the Ra forsaken thing off._

Ryou fumbled around trying to blindly take the shirt off which was hard since he didn't want to break the kiss. He tugged it up, over his head, allowing himself to take a quick gasp of air only to smash his lips against the thief's as soon as the offending garment was out of the way.

Ryou, in turn, began removing Akeifa's robe by force. Sure, he could run his hands freely over the man's chest already but just the thought of him in less clothes sent a shiver up his spine.

He was vaguely aware that he was sitting on the table with the breakfast dishes still not cleared away. Once this thought would have bothered him but now it only made him excited in more ways than he thought possible. He lay back and pulled the thief on top of him. He hoped the table could hold their weight...

_Akeifa shrugged off the robe and pushed Ryou farther back on the table, enough so he could comfortably crawl on top of him. Still too much clothing! He fumbled with the clasp to Ryou's jeans, only making it more difficult for himself as he tried to fondle and pet his mouse through the thick fabric at the same time._

As soon as he felt hands on his pants he pulled his own hand out of the thief's hair and tried to undo them himself. It was so much harder than he remembered it being when he put them on this morning. If only he could remember how they worked... Ah! there! He got them open and instantly tried pulling them off. Giving up on that, he turned his attention to Akeifa's shorts or pants or whatever and began pulling that off. Stupid clothes and their restrictions.

_Akeifa had to move slightly to pull the rest of Ryou's clothing off. Ra, how much fabric did people wear now anyways. He hoped no one expected him to wear so much. It seemed downright uncomfortable._

_Fabric hit the ground with a soft rush of air leaving them both entirely naked and the thief admired his mouse briefly before bringing their bodies together again, enjoying the feeling of unrestrained skin against skin. "nfr pnw-nDs." (3) He muttered into Ryou's ear before biting the lobe and then working his way down his neck._

Ryou moaned as a wave a excitement surged through him. The feel of warm breath ghosting over his ear, the heat of their skin sliding together, his lips, his hands-Oh god, his hands! Whatever he was doing with them had to be illegal. It all felt so sinfully good he thought he would melt at any second.

_The thief gave Ryou's ass another light squeeze and let his hands wander into more and more intimate areas before pressing a finger deep inside the boy. His mouse WAS responsive. Very responsive and he was going to delight in testing those limits, but not now. Now he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in that delicious heat. He was getting impatient with just the preparations but didn't want to hurt his mouse more than he had to._

Ryou almost cried with the pleasure and pain. It hurt of course but he didn't want it to stop. He wanted more, needed more. He grabbed Akeifa's shoulders and arched his back into the delicious finger gently stretching him. He pulled that beautiful face toward him and kissed him with all the passion and hunger he could convey. Something to somehow let him know a second and third finger would be lovely; all of him would be heavenly.

_Akeifa let his tongue ravage Ryou's mouth to distract him while he continued stretching, then searched for the small bundle of nerves that would bring his little mouse pleasure. He found the spot and brushed his fingers against it lightly wanting to hear his mouse's sweet voice._

Pleasure he had not thought possible shot through Ryou. His head snapped back and he cried out in ecstasy. Whatever he had just done needed to be done again. And again. And again. His hands tightened on his thief's broad shoulders and he shuddered and he begged for more. Screw the language barrier! There were more important things being done at the moment. Like him...

He noticed how much his little mewls were affecting his thief so he didn't hold back. He leaned forward and breathily whispered pleas and any other naughty things that entered his mind into Akeifa's ear. Things he never would have said had he been in his normal state of mind. Things he would later blush four different shades of pink and red when he looked back on everything later.

_His mouse was driving him out of his mind and he wondered briefly where the blushes and shyness had gone too. He brushed his fingers over the pleasure spot a couple more times before withdrawing them, placing both hands on the boy's hips and driving steadily into him. Tight heat encompassed him and he buried his head in the crook of Ryou's neck, adding his own pleasured cried to that of the boy's_.

Ryou's eyes widened and his whispered pleas suddenly became more vocal. His nails raked across his thief's back and he wrapped his legs around the man's waist, giving him better access and urging him deeper and deeper. There was a tightening just below his stomach and he could feel everything building and building inside of him. (4)

_Akeifa eagerly obliged, each thrust harder and deeper than the last and angled to hit Ryou's sweet spot. He wasn't going to last much longer and reached down to touch his mouse and drive them both over the edge._

_He covered the boy's mouth with his own to muffle their final pleasure cries._

And all he saw was white. The moment his thief began to pump him, he knew he was close. His eyes squeezed shut as he came in his new lover's hand. He felt Akeifa climax inside him a few thrusts later and slumped against him in exhaustion.

_Akeifa kissed him again, slower and softer this time, enjoying the afterglow when it occurred to him that the hard table probably wasn't the most comfortable of spots to take a nap. He pulled out of Ryou and crawled off the table, then, heedless of the mess, threw his mouse over his shoulder to carry him into one of the bedrooms._

Ryou squeaked at being tossed like a sack. He let out a mumbled protest but didn't have any energy left in him to fight so he allowed himself to be carried off for some much needed rest. (5)

_The thief walked into one of the rooms, not caring which and tossed Ryou on the bed, then jumped in after him, pulling the boy into his arms and nuzzling his hair._

_He officially decided that this place was a lot better than Egypt and that he wasn't going to let anyone send him back._

Ryou gave a little grunt when he hit the bed then snuggled into his thief's arms. Who knew the big bad Thief King would be so cuddly? (6)

He made up his mind. He was not going to let Yugi send Akeifa back. Not when things could be like this, so warm and safe. Blame it on the afterglow but right now everything felt so...right.

_Yugi giggled suddenly from where he was enwrapped in his dark's arms. _

Atemu shifted his head so he could look at him. "Mind telling me what's got you giggling?"

_"I think I left the front door wide open. I should go close it, huh?" he said but didn't move._

"Yes, you probably should," Atemu replied making no move to release him. It was just too good to be true that his little one was back in his arms once more.

_Yugi sighed softly and tried to snuggle closer even though they were already as close as physically possible. "Someone could walk right in." He agreed._

_"I'm not going to wake up and find you gone again, am I?" He asked almost to himself, lifting his head and realizing just how close they were, though he still made no move to pull away. Well, he did unwrap one arm from around Atemu, only so he could lift his hand and trace the side of his other's face and the line of his jaw with his fingertips. It was such a close, intimate gesture, he wondered if it wasn't improper in some way, but this was Atemu, his other and his beautiful darkness. He couldn't imagine being this close to anyone else, ever. And he wanted to be closer still. He wanted to lean forward, cross the very small gap between them and . . . _

"No you wont. There is no need for sleep in the afterlife so I know we're not dreaming." Atemu reassured him, staring down into those innocent amethyst eyes that he knew better than his own. He caught the hand that traced his jaw line and brought it to his lips, kissing each and every finger. Just to assure his Aibou that he was truly here, not going anywhere.

Each kiss on each fingertip was a promise he made to Yugi, to himself. There was no way in this life or the next that they would ever be separated for any length of time. (7)

He didn't know how Yugi would take this intimate gesture, especially since the world he lived in was so much different than his own, but he hoped his light would not take the hand back and would let him hold it for a while longer. Let them be this way forever. (8)

_Yugi's breath caught in his throat. Atemu's lips were soft and, god, was that supposed to feel this good?_

He nipped the last finger, Yugi's pinky, and nuzzled his face in that warm, soft hand.

_Yugi gasped and leaned his forehead against the side of Atemu's face, his nose brushing against the silky skin below his cheekbone, almost mindlessly seeking out his dark's warmth. He found himself questioning how it was even possible for Atemu to be here and warm but pushed it aside. It didn't really matter as long as he was here._

Atemu suddenly became all too aware of how close his light's face was. It had been this close plenty of times before there were things and events distracting their attention. He knew that if he turned his head away from his hand and towards his face even just a tiny bit...

There was a feeling his lips were hungry for, to touch something they never touched, taste something they had a glimpse of not five minutes before. It was a lonely feeling, one he ached to replace.

_Just a little to the left and . . . Wait, did he even want Atemu like that? He'd never considered it, though they'd never really been THIS close before. And never after so long apart. His beautiful pharaoh that he'd missed and longed for so much that he'd opened a portal between life and death just for one more look, one more touch. . . Yes! He did want him, he wanted all of him. _

_Yugi moved his hand and used it to catch Atemu's chin, pulling his lips closer and covering them with his own. Soft and sweet and his. All his._

He responded to the kiss after a second of slight shock. He'd never thought Yugi could hold feelings like this for him. He traced his tongue along Yugi's bottom lip and gave it a little nip. He slid his tongue into his light's mouth and explored and tasted what could only be Yugi.

_Yugi moaned and pressed closer still, caressing Atemu's tongue with his own, teasing and tasting and wanting. He slid his hand up his dark's back, running his hand over and mapping as much of the smooth skin as he could._

He tried to keep it sweet and gentle but just the feel and taste nearly made him lose control. Sweeter than honeyed milk, more intoxicating than the gods' ambrosia, and as tempting as the finest nectar in the world. It was all he could do to stop himself from shoving Yugi against the wall and taking him right then and there. A low growl came from his chest when he felt those soft hands slide up and down his back. He retreated from Yugi's mouth only to attack his jaw, his neck, and the soft spot on near his collarbone. Oh gods how could he have left this angel behind?

_The growl sent a shiver down his spine, straight to his groin and the lips and tongue and teach on his neck and . . . _

_  
"Ah!" All of him. He wanted all of him. Every bit. Every sexy, suntanned inch of his dark god. How had he ever let him get away in the first place. He reached up to impatiently undo the clasp on Atemu's cloak and how in hells name did that gold neck THING come off because as hot as it was, it was in his way!_

One hand tangled in his hair, twining itself in the soft tresses while the other ripped at Yugi's shirt in his own impatience. Feeling the tugging at his cloak he withdrew his hands and hurriedly unclasped it, letting it fall to the ground. A quick nip of his Aibou's lips and he was off again, licking, sucking, biting, kissing every inch of that heavenly skin that was exposed. But not enough was exposed, available for his hungry lips and teeth. He sucked on a spot on the boy's neck while he tried to figure out a way of taking off Yugi's shirt without breaking contact with him or ruining said shirt.

_Yugi laughed breathily and put a firm hand on Atemu's shoulder, shoving him back far enough so that he could pull of the shirt that seemed to be frustrating his darkness so. Perhaps he should consider less decorative clothing as well. The buckles could be a pain in the ass for taking things off quickly. Oh well, if Atemu kept sucking at the one spot, he was going to have one massive bruise to explain later. The shirt made a soft noise as it hit the ground and he reached out to pull Atemu back toward him, kissing him hungrily again, and sucking on his bottom lip._

Atemu groaned, the friction of bare skin on bare skin aroused him to no end. He was a little more patient with the pants, though, not by much. Thank the gods Yugi hadn't worn all his belts today otherwise they never would have gotten any further. He was greedy, desperate for the feeling of Yugi, hot and soft and tight around him. The need to be whole, complete like he once was but in a new, different way was growing, building steadily inside of him.

"Gods, Yugi, you're perfect. Beautiful. My beloved," he whispered breathily into his Aibou's ear, licking and sucking on his earlobe. "Love me the way I love you."

_"Yes, please, I need you." He wiggled the rest of the way out of his pants and pulled off Atemu's kilt thing, shoving him backwards onto the bed, then pouncing on top of him, straddling his waist and grinning all the while._

_He leaned down to kiss and taste his dark's chest and stomach, tracing the lines with his tongue, teasing his other._

He grabbed his light's hair, careful not to pull his hair, moaned and arched into that sinfully wicked tongue. His Aibou had a talent he had not known about before now. How pleasing. Visions of all the possibilities raced through his mind until that teasing tongue ran across a particular spot and every thought was erased from his mind aside from the need to be in him now.

He pulled Yugi up to his face, kissing him thoroughly while his fingers danced lightly down his back, across his smooth little ass until one found an opening and gently wormed its way inside.

_Yugi gasped into Atemu's mouth and forced himself to relax around the finger. It felt odd. Really, really odd but good in a strange way that left him wanting more. He rocked back on it, and moaned in pleasure._

He slid his finger in deeper, stretching, feeling the tightness surrounding it. He moved deeper in still, his finger brushing against extremely sensitive nerves as he tried to prepare his little one as much as possible and prevent most of the pain that would come later.

_Yugi's vision went white and he yelled loudly as pleasure coursed through his body. "Oh god do that again!"_

He felt Yugi contract around his finger and moaned in pleasure. Gently, he moved another finger in to brush over the spot again.

His need grew more each time Yugi cried out in ecstasy and rocked on his fingers. Every time he moved, their hips would grind together, creating just as much pleasure in Atemu as there was in his Aibou.

_Yugi grabbed his dark's shoulders, tightened his knees around his hips and rolled over, pulling Atemu on top of him. "I want you inside of me." He whispered against his other's lips. He needed to be joined with his darkness, needed to feel him in him and around him and needed Atemu to make him whole again._

He growled low and deep, pulling his fingers out and thrusting himself in. Anything. He would do anything his light asked of him, needed from him.

He planned to keep it slow and gentle at first, wanting to draw it out, make the feeling last as long as possible, but as soon as he entered his Aibou, the warmth tight around his length, the feel of being inside him, joined with him, he almost lost control.

Only the thought that he might hurt his little one kept him in check and stopped him from slamming too hard into him.

_Yugi cried out and arched his back. Joined and filled and alive and whole! He moved against Atemu, even the pain was exquisite, perfect like his dark as he took in his entire length._

He tried to keep it slow and gentle, gods knew he tried. But hearing Yugi cry out like that, seeing him arch his back like that into him, only served to fuel his need. His pace was quickening, his thrusts getting harder, faster. He reached down to stroke Yugi, make sure his needs were not being ignored.

_"Ahhhh!" Yugi's fingers dug into his other's shoulders as his dark drew him closer and closer to the edge. The hand stroking him finally pulled him over. "Atemu!" He yelled as he came and the name cracked with power._

Feeling Yugi tense around him brought him to the brink and hearing his name fall so passionately from the heavenly lips sent him crashing over. "Yugi!" he shouted, his voice hoarse and scratched from all its use. He came just two thrusts later, feeling so utterly complete, it was like he had never died.

He pulled out of his Aibou and gathered him in his arm, planting kisses over his cheeks, eyelids, and finally, his mouth.

_Yugi mumbled something against his lips._

"Hmm?" Atemu mumbled back. it was all the strength he had left for.

_"The door. I never closed the stupid door." He said and then started to laugh._

Atemu chuckled as well. "I'm sure if anyone came in they would have left after hearing us. Unless..." he trailed off and began grinning like someone had told him a great joke.

_"Unless what?" Yugi looked at him suspiciously._

"Yugi, where is Grandpa? He wasn't running a quick errand or anything that would have brought him home while we were...occupied?" He looked down at his koi teasingly. "And what about the customers? You've been neglecting them all this time." (9)

_Yugi's eyes flew open wide and slightly panicked. "Oh shit! The shop!"_

_"Grandpa's away so I was supposed to open this morning!" He scrambled out from under Atemu and began throwing on clothes. "What time is it anyways?"_

_He looked over to his alarm clock which stared back blankly. Had it come unplugged?_

Atemu just watched him and laughed. A deep throated laugh he rarely ever used.

_"It's not funny." Yugi said but grinned anyways. _

"Calm Down, Aibou. The sun is not high enough in the sky for many people to be out yet. Go back down and close the door then come back up here. I'll be waiting for you." He winked flirtatiously as he watched his light run around.

_Yugi threw a confused look back at the alarm clock, then tested his bedroom light, flicking the switch a few times. _

_Nothing happened._

Atemu blinked when he saw Yugi try to turn on the light. That was funny, it wasn't working. Now that he looked around the room he noticed a lot of other things that weren't working that probably should have been. What was going on?

_Yugi picked up one of the discarded bits of clothing and threw it at his dark. "Not everyone is a Egyptian pharaoh and can lounge around all day. Some of us have to work, even if I am tired and sore." he said lightly, then looked around. "Though if the power is out, it's a good reason to leave the shop closed today . . ."_

Atemu raised an eyebrow and caught his bottoms that flew at his head. He stretched out on the bed much like a cat. "So why not leave it closed? You can't exactly run the shop in darkness now can you?"

_Yugi rolled his eyes but the smile never left his face. "Fine, you win. Stay there, I'll go close the door and put a sign on the shop. I suppose there's just no arguing with a pharaoh." (10)_

Atemu lay on his back and yawned, pleased with everything that had happened. To experience such completeness, such bliss... He never thought it was possible especially being able to experience it with someone as beautiful as Yugi...his Yugi...

He pulled a blanket out from under him and draped it over his middle. Then he settled down and waited for Yugi to come back upstairs.

_Yugi re-entered the room looking slightly perplexed. "The whole block seems to be out of power." He shrugged and undressed again before climbing into bed with his other._

Atemu paid little attention to the statement. As long as he got to be with Yugi, he didn't care if the whole world was out of power.

He wrapped Yugi in his arms and held him close against his chest. He buried his face in hair so similar to his own and breathed in the scent that could only be Yugi.

_"Mmmm." Yugi snuggled as close to his dark as he could possibly get. "Did I already say how much I missed you?"_

"Mmhmm."

"Have I already said I'm glad I'm with you again?"

_"Have I told you yet that I love you?"_

"Yes. But I can't get enough of those words when they come from you."

_He wrapped the arm he wasn't laying on around Atemu, holding him in a death grip and never intending to let go. "Mmm, I love you." He said again, sleepily._

Atemu smiled and kissed his light tenderly on the lips and whispered, "I love you, too," before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Notes!

1. My Egyptian dictionary failed me! But Fantasy.Maker assured me that it melted her anyways XD

2. Fantasy.Maker: D: WHY couldn't they have put this in the show? WHY?? Can you imagine what would happen in the world of fangirls if we could draw and shared this with the world?

Jenivi: Bwahahahahah I think we'd melt them all!! And then there wouldn't be any fangirls left!

3. nfr pnw-nDs – Beautiful little mouse.

4. Fantasy.Maker: ((pokepoke))

Jenivi: Meep! I am back, I am. Sry, my brain got all melty from the smex and I had to scoop it off the floor!

5. Jenivi: Cannot stop giggling at the imagery of a very nekkid thief with a very nekkid Ryou slung over his shoulder

Fantasy.Maker: Walking all over the house nekkid!!

Jenivi: nodnodnod

6. Jenivi: ((fangirl squee))

7. Jenivi: ((melts. just melts))

Jenivi: ((right off the chair))

8. Fantasy.Maker: I hope Atemu doesn't seem too forward or OOC. I always though his personality was one where he could be really intense and intimate even if he was just friends with that person.

Jenivi: mmmm, is NOT caring if it's OOC or not at this point

Jenivi: seriously

(Just for the record, I assured her that I didn't think he was out of character at all. I'm absolutely in love with Fantasy.Maker's Atemu XD)

9. Jenivi: Bwahahahaha, those are both incredibly good questions!

Fantasy.Maker: The customers would get more than they bargained for if they entered the shop!! XDD

Jenivi: And I will have a very good answer, but probably later as my husband wants to watch death note XD

Fantasy.Maker: I'm so mean

Jenivi: Bwahahahaha poor customers!

Fantasy.Maker: XD I wouldn't mind but I'm just a rabid fangirl so...

Jenivi: nodnodnod

10. Jenivi: Man, I swear I didn't mean for Yugi and Atemu to jump each other like horny bunnies!!

Jenivi: It just happened!

Fantasy.Maker: Neither did I but I guess they had other plans

Fantasy.Maker: They wrote themselves! they wrote themselves!

Jenivi: omg they totally must have!

Jenivi: Either that or that's just what you get when you give the boys to hardcore puzzleshippers


	6. In Which a Phone Conversation Goes Awry

Whoo! Sorry that took so long, had kind of a whirlwind weekend, then work ate my brain for two days! But finally, here's ch 6 and hopefully I can get ch 7 edited and out soon as well. XD

Oh, and I dropped the italics from the second part and tried to edit it into a single smooth narrative, hope it worked ok. Also, there wasn't really anything interesting in the notes, and they were interfering with the smex, so I omitted them this chapter.

Aaaaand . . . that's it! Just some more warnings for boy smex and do enjoy!

* * *

_Warm. So warm. When had his bed last been this warm . . . not since . . .  
_

_Yugi became aware of someone else in the bed with him, of holding someone and being held in return. He both did and didn't want to look, wanted to see if it was real, but didn't want to be disappointed if it wasn't._

_Eventually he cracked open one eye. _

_Tanned, sun kissed skin, that was a good sign. Up higher to a band of gold still hugging the upper arm, an even better sign. Higher still to a strong jaw and hair like his own and closed eyes that he knew hid the deepest of crimson._

_He breathed relief. Atemu was back and here and they were both whole again. And naked._

_Very, very naked._

_Yugi remembered what they'd done earlier and blushed deeply._

They were searching for him, calling his name. Their anxiety seeping into their worried cries. He was not there with them and they would begin to suspect something soon. Once they could not find him, they would expand their search, intent on finding their pharaoh.

But for now he would sleep and he would dream. Already it was starting to fade, his conscious rising to meet him.

He cracked on eye open to look into two large pools of deep purple staring back at him.

"Mmmph" he grunted and pulled Yugi closer, snuggling his face into that wild hair that was almost a mirror image of his own. The dream was already forgotten.

_Yugi smiled affectionately at him and cuddled into the embrace, giggling as Atemu's nose tickled his scalp._

Atemu stroked his hair, occasionally dropping kisses on his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, and just relaxing into the supreme bliss of the moment.

_Yugi sighed contentedly and then his stomach growled. He poked Atemu. "You want something to eat?" And then remembered that he had technically pulled his other from the afterlife. "Do you eat?"_

He chuckled at Yugi's question. "Though it is not required of us like it is for you, we do eat in the afterlife." His stomach let out a gurgle to match his Aibou's. "I guess now that I am alive again, my bodily functions are the same as anyone else's," he said a little sheepishly.

_Yugi laughed. _

_"You have to let me up first." He said in reference to the arms still wound tightly around him.__"And I suppose a shower would probably be a good idea too."_

"Yes, I supposed so." He sighed and reluctantly released his little one. He just didn't like not being able to feel him in his arms.

"I'll go take a shower if you will make us something to eat." A shower he could operate, but kitchen appliances...well since he didn't know how to use most of them or how to cook at all, he would leave that part up to Yugi.

_Yugi climbed out of bed, tried to stretch some of the soreness from his arms and legs, blushed again, remembering just what had caused it and looked back flirtily at Atemu. "Are you sure you can manage to work that shower on your own?"_

"You know what? I don't think I do. Maybe you should come and help me... I will need someone to wash my back..." He rose an eyebrow suggestively at the boy, smirking at the foreplay that was going on.

_"Oh I'll wash more than just your back . . ."_

* * *

Akeifa sighed and ran his fingertips over Ryou's side as the boy lay cuddled against him. He'd had men and women over his lifetime but couldn't place what was it about this pale creature that left him feeling whole and somehow more complete than any of the other encounters. And he was just a silly little white mouse of all things. 

"What are you?" he whispered in Egyptian.

Ryou woke up next to the thief feeling sore yet completely filled. He cuddled up to the warm body lying by his side and felt those calloused fingers ghost over him. Peeking out from under his messy bangs, he saw Akeifa watching him. Only it wasn't watching as much as it was like he was being studied.

He reached out and slid his hand into the one running over his body. He was so lucky to have him crash in his living room, so happy that Yugi hadn't sent him away, so sure he was falling-

Wait...Yugi...was here. He couldn't remember him leaving. So did that mean he never left?!

Ryou bolted upright and Akeifa withdrew his hand quickly, watching his mouse in amusement.

No, couldn't still be here; he would've left as soon as-

Did that mean Yugi had seen...?! He blushed a brilliant red and almost passed out from shock.

He was going to have a panic attack pretty soon if he didn't figure out how much Yugi saw.

He popped out of bed and ran around his room, the perfect imitation of a headless chicken. The phone, the phone, where was the phone?! He had to call him right now!

Akeifa openly grinned and followed Ryou out of the room, enjoying the view as he ran through the house naked.

The boy, oblivious to his lack of clothing, ran into the kitchen to grab that one.

Then skidded to a halt remembering Akeifa's last encounter with it.

Okay, so maybe the one in the living room would work. He dived for the couch, picking up the phone on the end table next to the arm. He calmed his shaking fingers down enough to dial Yugi's phone number then stuck his thumbnail in his mouth and began to chew.

Akeifa leaned over the back of the couch, his eyes tracing the lines of Ryou's body, tempted to start something again but watching in fascination as the boy picked up one of the strange devices, pressed some buttons and then stuck it to his hear.

_  
_"Kame Game shop, Yugi speaking," Yugi answered the phone almost immediately, sounding strangely perky. A rather drastic change from when Ryou had called him the night before.

"Um...Hey Yugi." He tried speaking around the nail in his mouth but gave that up for messing with a piece of paper that had been lying next to the phone. "You left so suddenly today that I wanted to make sure you were okay." And hadn't seen anything that went on, Ryou added silently. "Are you okay? When did you leave?"

Yugi stopped. Wait, he had been at Ryou's this morning . . .? Oh! Oh yeah, this morning, when everything had happened and then he, and then Atemu and then they . . . Wait, what had Ryou asked?

"Yes! Yes, I'm ok, don't worry about me. Um, yeah, neither of you looked very into the whole portal thing and I, um, suddenly wasn't very up for it myself so I thought perhaps later . . . um, would be better." He glanced over at Atemu then planted his forehead firmly in his unoccupied palm. Great. And now they had two spirits who weren't spirits anymore running around in the present. Just like old times? He suddenly felt the need to laugh in a rather hysterical way.

Atemu threw a puzzled look at Yugi and walked over to wrap an arm around him. He looked a bit...well, stressed? Hysterical? Overwhelmed? He placed light pecks along his neck, nuzzling him in an attempt to calm him down.

Ryou felt the color rise in his cheeks again. What did he mean, neither of them seemed into the plan? Oh gods, he really had seen and that's why he thought later would be better. Oh crap. "Listen, Yugi, I'm sorry if we got carried away earlier. We really should not have done that in front of you. I am extremely sorry for that. We just got caught up in the moment I guess and forgot you were there. We would have gone to the bedroom but I don't think either of us were thinking straight then and..." He was babbling again.

On the other end, Atemu managed to distract Yugi enough to where he didn't realize quite where Ryou was going with his babbling until it was too late and he'd heard much more than he wanted to. "Whoa, whoa! That's ok, you can stop there! I didn't see that much and I don't want to know!" Oh dear. This did complicate things a bit, he thought and tried to wave Atemu away. The distraction was only making things worse cause, dang it, that really did feel good.

Atemu gave one final nip at Yugi's soft skin and smirked as he walked away. Well that was handy, knowing how to distract his light and turn him on at the same time. He made a mental note that the skin on his neck was sensitive. Could come in handy later.

Ryou shut up immediately when he heard what Yugi said. "Yo-you didn't see anything? Wha- wh-when did you leave?" O gods he really did it now. He buried his face in the couch as he blushed brighter and brighter shades of red. Hell had to be paradise compared to this.

Still watching Ryou, Akeifa did laugh when his mouse started to turn colors and reached out to trail a hand down his spine-

Yugi glared at Atemu's retreating back and then turned his attention back to the phone and went slightly red himself. "I, um, well, you were holding hands and, um, looking at each other pretty intently so I thought perhaps it wasn't the best time and I let myself out." He decided to omit the part where he was distressed enough to practically run home and open a portal clear to the afterlife . . . Oh, maybe he should mention that to Ryou. If nothing else than to make sure they kept the thief and the pharaoh well away from each other. "Um, Ryou? I . . . may have compounded the situation slightly."

"Eh? What's wrong Yugi?" Ryou was distracted from his embarrassment by the tone of Yugi's voice. Surely the space-time continuum was still intact. He hadn't sprouted horns or anything.

-all the way to Ryou's ass which he pinched.

The boy let out a yelp and glared at Akeifa's laughing face, sitting up quickly so that his butt was protected. Too bad he was forgetting the fact that he was completely naked...

"Ryou? Is everything ok over there?" Yugi asked when Ryou yelped into the phone.

Akeifa put his arms around the boy from behind, biting his earlobe and growling in his ear while reaching down to fondle the now exposed naughty bits.

Ryou bit him lips to keep the moan from escaping him mouth. He should push Akeifa away, he really should, but what he was doing just felt so damn good. He halfheartedly tried to shift to cover himself or move away but the thief's arms were preventing him from going anywhere. He whimpered a little at the biting on his earlobe and instinctively leaned into him.

"Nng, Akeifa, s-st-stop. I'm t-talking to Yu-yu-yugi now..." He would have been absolutely mortified to hear his voice come out as husky as that but the thief was doing a master job at distracting him.

Akeifa paid the protests no mind and continued stroking Ryou to hardness, moving downward from his ear to bite and suck at his neck.

". . . Y'knowwhatIthinkI'llcallbacklater,bye!" Yugi hung the phone up quickly, embarrassed by the noises coming from the other end. Yep. The situation was definitely starting to spin out of control.

"B-bye," Ryou gasped, barely able to hang up the phone. Dropping it from his hand, he tangled his hands in Akeifa's hair and thrust up into his hand. O gods, where had he learned to do that?

The thief growled at him again, pleased to finally have his mouse's attention and removed his hand, scrambling over the back of the couch to pin Ryou across it's length and grind their erections together.

Ryou moan at the sensation. "Ung, Akeifa more!" He felt the heat boiling in him again and he grasped Akeifa's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin. He bucked upward, arching his back as the thief began to ravish him for the second time in the space of a few hours.

Akeifa prepared the boy quickly this time, with less care, being too aroused by the moans and the nails piercing his skin to show much restraint. He removed his fingers and thrust into him roughly, biting down on Ryou's collarbone, trying to at least hold himself back enough for the boy to adjust.

Ryou saw stars. Not literally but close enough. The biting and the thrusting...it was all too much. Nails dug deeper, arms pulled closer, he screamed louder, much louder than he had earlier. The soft pleas and mewls he had used before were gone now; all that he had left were loud moans, groans of pleasure and screams of ecstasy. Oh gods it was all too much. He was getting so close.

He bucked his hips up, into the man on top of him and tried to keep pace, tried to keep up with the speed and the roughness. He arched. He pushed. He pulled. He panted.

He wanted more.

His little mouse was so incredibly HOT. Each thrust was harder and deeper than the last until he couldn't hold out any longer and reached down to stroke Ryou and bring them both to climax.

That touch, that heavenly touch. It stroke and teased him, gave him pleasure and brought him closer to the edge. He wrapped his legs tight, tight, tighter until he was sure he was hurting him, to give him better access, to driver him in farther, deeper so that he was filled all the way. He wasn't alone; he was joined with another, someone perfect and so hot he didn't think he would ever be able to look at him again without getting hard.

Akeifa didn't think it possible to slide any deeper and then Ryou wrapped his legs around him and he did. Deeper and deeper until he was slamming against the boy's pleasure point.

Ryou threw back his head and let out a scream. Waves of pleasure crashed over him as he finally climaxed. He clenched around Akeifa as he came into his hands, hands that heated and melted him to his very core.

The tightening of Ryou's passage drove Akeifa over as well and he thrust in, one last time, releasing deep inside him. He then collapsed on top of the boy, completely and utterly spent. So that's what he was. His little mouse was no mouse, he was some kind of pleasure god, hiding in human form.

The thief slid to the side, careful not to push either of them off the couch, pulling out of Ryou and gathering the boy into his arms.

Ryou sighed as he felt arms surround him. He had to be dead or close to it; only heaven could have things that felt this good. Where the hell had this sex god come from? More importantly, could he keep him?

He snaked his arms around Akeifa so they were both holding each other close, their legs tangled together and their hair matted with sweat to their foreheads. If living with the thief meant getting molested every time he so much as moved, he wouldn't mind it. Not at all.

Akeifa found Ryou's lips and kissed him deeply. No one was going to take him away now. Just let them try.

Ryou took the kiss slow, drawing every last bit out. He was never going to leave this man. Even if he had to be sent back with him, he would follow him where ever he went.

He blinked a little, surprised by how deep his own feelings went. He had known this man for less than a full day and yet here he was having the hottest sex and planning to stay with him forever. Could this be...? Did he really...? Was he in love?


	7. In Which Atemu Issues a Challenge

Finally, huh? ((is officially back from holiday type madness))

* * *

"What was that about, Aibou? Is there something wrong with Ryou?" Atemu asked as soon as Yugi hung up the phone. He was blushing as if someone had caught him in the act. "You said something about him holding hands with someone. Has he finally found himself a girlfriend? Or did he happen to stop by and hear us this morning?"

"Um, well, not exactly . . ." Yugi said rather evasively. Damn it, he cursed his luck, why was he always the one who ended up explaining things.

"Ok, so!" He turned to Atemu, hoping he could make it clear enough on the first try. "You're not the only one who's back, in fact, that's kind of the reason you are back. See, a few nights ago . . . no wait, oh god, it was just LAST night! Why does it feel like it's been about a week?" he interrupted his own narration to muse briefly to himself.

Atemu raised an eyebrow at Yugi's slightly flustered speech. "What do you mean I am not the only one back? I thought the Shadow Games were sealed away."

He looked at Yugi with a slightly hurt expression on his face. "Is that why you brought me back? To defeat another evil?" Maybe he shouldn't have left the afterlife then, if that's all Yugi wanted from him.

"Nonono! That's not it at all! Well, I don't think so anyways . . . But, oh just let me finish! I think the dark games still are sealed away but . . . well, there was this storm last night and a LOT of magic built up and we're not exactly sure HOW but Ryou ended up with the thief king in his living room only it's not the thief king that we defeated but one pulled out of time just BEFORE everything happened, in fact, after talking with him I'm fairly sure that he was in the process of robbing an important tomb, probably just before going to confront you and, and everything else happened . . .

"But I'm kind of getting side tracked.

"So I found a book with the portal thing and was going to use that to send him back and . . . but I got over there and couldn't concentrate, and the way they were looking at each other just reminded me so much of us when we had to say goodbye and . . .

"And I missed you so much that it started to hurt and that's when I came home and opened the portal without even thinking and . . ." Yugi's voice cracked and dropped to a whisper. "I just hope I didn't mess everything up by pulling you back . . ."

Atemu pulled Yugi into a fierce hug, rubbing his hands up and down his back. "Shh Yugi. It's fine. It doesn't matter. I don't even know why I thought that. I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hard it must've been on you, seeing Ryou and-" he cut off abruptly. He leaned back to look Yugi straight on. "Did you say that the tomb robber is back? And with Ryou? And you haven't sent him away yet?" He grabbed Yugi's hand and led him upstairs to his room. "We have to send him back now. Who knows what he could be doing to that poor boy." He said, still remembering what happened when the former spirit had hidden inside the white-haired boy's body.

"Wait! I don't think it's like that!" Yugi protested, stumbling up the stairs after Atemu.

"Why would you say that? He tried to kill us in my memories."

Yugi smacked the palm of his free hand to his forehead and mentally braced himself. There just wasn't an easy way to explain this one.

"I think they're sleeping together." He blurted out.

"..." Atemu stopped what he was doing and turned slowly to look at his little one. The expression on his face one of horror and slight fascination, as if he couldn't believe the tomb robber was capable of something like that. "They're what?"

"Part of the reason I left this morning was because of just how intently they were staring at each other and, well, with what Ryou just alluded to on the phone and, um, what I just, well, unintentionally overheard . . ." He flushed brightly again and paused. "Just remember that this is a pre-memory game and pre-Zorc tomb robber! . . . though not pre-revenge tomb robber as he did almost get me with that dagger when he thought I was you. . ." He added thoughtfully then immediately regretted saying it out loud.

"WHAT? He threw a dagger at you?! That's it! I'm going over there and stabbing HIM with a dagger. No one tries to kill you and gets away with it!"

Once again Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him down the stairs and out the game shop door. He was going to have a serious talk with that tomb robber. Well, not so much a talk as he was going to kill him.

"Gah! Wait, that's a bad, bad idea! We managed to convince him that I was a friend but he will definitely try to kill you if you go over there!"

"Well what are we supposed to do then? We can't just leave him to run around modern day Japan. Who knows the kind of trouble he could get into."

"I don't know! I need to talk to Ryou and I'm sure we'll be able to work something out but we can't have either of you killing the other before then!" He yanked his hand from Atemu's and stopped to stare him down, hands on hips.

Atemu tried but he could never win when Yugi got like this. Besides, his light just looked too cute when he was mad.

He looked away and finally conceded. "Alright. We won't go over there now. We'll put that off until after you talk to Ryou. I just don't want to see you or anyone else you care about get hurt. Ryou is one of your friends and it makes me uneasy thinking about the things that could happen to the boy."

Yugi couldn't help himself.

He bit his lip to stop from laughing.

"Right. Stop there. _I don't_ particularly want to think about what could be happening to him. You did _not_ hear that phone conversation."

Atemu stared at him blankly for a minute before comprehending what he meant. He drew back as if he had been burned and his face turned an unhealthy pale color for his tan skin. "They...on the phone? Wait - no, I don't want to know. Let's just go back inside and find something more pleasant to think about."

He knew the tomb robber always took what he wanted whenever he had the chance but couldn't he wait until Ryou was off the phone? He felt immensely bad that Yugi had to hear something like that and shuddered when a particularly unwanted image tried to creep into his mind

Yugi did laugh openly then, finding Atemu's discomfort highly amusing and caught his dark's hand in his own as they walked back toward the house.

Once inside, Atemu stood still, not letting go of Yugi's hand. "Yugi, how long have I been...gone?" he asked quietly staring at their interlaced fingers.

Yugi looked at him sympathetically, turning to face him. "About two years."

His breath caught in his throat. "And everyone...how are they doing?"

"Well, Anzu managed to get a dance scholarship to study in America like she planned, Honda's a mechanic and trying to save up enough to open his own shop, specializing in motorcycles. Jou started saving up money like crazy too as soon as he graduated and left about five months ago to go find Mai. I don't know if he's found her yet but I get postcards with updates every once in a while."

"...Everyone has changed so much. I've missed out on a lot. Do you think they'll hate me for leaving or will they hate me for coming back?"

"Of course not! Why would they? They'll all be happy to see you again," he stepped closer to Atemu and took hold of his other hand as well. "Maybe not as much as I am, but we all missed you when you left."

He grasped Yugi's hand tightly, staring deeply into his eyes. "What if they're upset with me for all the pain I caused by leaving? And now that everything is getting back to normal for you, they might not want to go back to the way it was two years ago. I don't want you to be caught in the middle of a fight, Yugi. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much to let that happen."

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "You worry too much. You did what you had to, we all understood that and now that you're back, well, it'll just be the return of an old friend. Your coming back could never hurt me, in fact, it makes a lot of things better."

Atemu enveloped Yugi in a tight hug, almost like he was holding on in desperation. In a way he was: without him he could never be happy but if he ever hurt the boy the guilt would kill him.

"You are too good for me, you know that?" he whispered in his ear.

Yugi laughed lightly and snuggled into the embrace. "I know. It's hard being this perfect." He said in as deadpan a tone as he could manage. He probably should have said something serious, something more in tune with Atemu's solemn intensity, but he just felt too GOOD. His pharaoh was back and they were closer than ever and everything just felt so much brighter than yesterday.

And he was happy again.

Atemu snorted into his hair. "Is that so? Well then maybe you should teach me a few things. A perfect Pharaoh's main concern is to make his people happy." Atemu pulled back to look him in the face with a mock serious stare. "Is there anything you can teach me?" He leaned down and nipped lightly at his bottom lip. "Anything at all?"

"Maaaaybe," Yugi purred against Atemu's lips, taking the top one between his own, sucking on it lightly, then tracing it with his tongue before pulling back to speak again. "Perhaps you should show me what you know first and I'll fill in any gaps in your knowledge that I find."

Atemu dropped tiny kisses along his jaw, stopping when he came to his ear. "Oh, there are quite a few things I can show you, Aibou. Do you have the time to learn them all?"

Did he have time? Yugi bit back a moan as the hot breath and silky tone caressed his ear. He'd make time!

"I insist that you show me every last one." He managed to keep his voice even, though it was shaded with desire. His hands trailed down Atemu's back to find the edge of his shirt and then found their way under his shirt. And it was too bad because it was such a good looking shirt. But now it had to come off.

Atemu chuckled as Yugi began removing the clothing item. "Maybe we should take this to another room? I'm sure if we were to have our lesson right here, we would gather more attention than you or I would want," he said gesturing to the display windows the people walking by outside.

Yugi turned bright red and quickly turned to look out the very large, very open windows and make sure no one that he knew was loitering around. Thankfully the streets were empty.

"And three times in one day? Tsk, tsk, Aibou," he teased. "The first thing I shall have to teach you is patience and the art of foreplay."

He gently removed Yugi's hands from his shirt, gave a little wink, and sauntered seductively through the game shop and into the house.

Yugi gaped at his retreating back.

Patience and foreplay? Who was seducing who out there!

He made sure the door was closed and locked this time before following his dark into the living area.

Atemu wanted patience? He'd show him patience.

Now where had his yami's hot ass wondered off to anyways?

When Yugi didn't immediately follow him into the house, Atemu realized his mistake.

He probably should not have done that.

Nope, he should not have done that.

Yugi would treat this as a game and try to turn it around on him. He knew as well as the next person (even better actually) that Yugi won every game he put his mind to. And he would definitely put his mind to this one. Well, he would just have to think of a way to get Yugi to crack first.

In the meantime, though, the foreplay would make it interesting...

He wandered into the living room and settled down on the couch. 'Nothing to do now but watch T.V. or read, I guess,' he mused. Oh yeah, the power. 'Well maybe a walk will help. I haven't seen Domino in a while; I could see if I remember where everything is.'

Yugi took his time and made sure all the doors were shut and locked before entering the house area.

Hmmm . . . Now how was the challenge best met? Yugi noticed Atemu's hair just poking over the back of the sofa. Ah. Ignore tactics. Perfect.

Though for that to work, he'd have to be seen.

Yugi detoured to the kitchen, grabbing a popsicle before wandering into the living room, as casually as possible, and right in front of the entertainment center where one of his books was, fortunately, sitting on top of it. In a place where he had to stretch if he was going to retrieve it.

Atemu looked as Yugi entered the room, noticing him and the snack in his mouth. So he was going to use food to seduce him. Interesting...

"So what did you want to do on your first day back then, if not hot, mindless, animalistic sex?" He asked almost flippantly, as if it were of no matter to him, while putting his figure on full display, reaching up to get a book he didn't really intend to read.

Atemu's eyes wandered lazily over the boy's body as he stretched. He was reminded of earlier that day, stretching, arching, moaning-

Yugi shifted his hips just a tad to the side once he realized Atemu was watching.

Atemu cut off his thoughts right there and focused on the questioned directed to him. "Well, I was thinking about going on a walk around town. See how much has changed." He shrugged "Would you like to join me?"

He decided to throw in a little seduction of his own. Getting up from his seat on the couch, he walked slowly over, swaying his own hips ever so subtlety and Yugi did his best not to stare.

He leaned into his aibou and turned the book towards him so he could see it. "Or would you like to stay in and read?"

He gave his trademark smirk and stared intently into his eyes, making sure their legs were brushing together.

Yugi was suddenly very thankful for the cold popsicle though he was sure the heat coming from Atemu was going to melt it. He put it in his mouth and toyed with it absently, giving Atemu a wide eyed, innocent look and set the book aside for later. "No, walking sounds like fun. I can always read later."

Stupid popsicle. It made him look completely fuckable when he sucked on it like that, reminding him of **other** things he could be sucking on...No! bad thoughts! He would just have to think of some way to counter Yugi's move. That's when he noticed the popsicle was melting. He lifted Yugi's hand and slowly, carefully licked the sweet, sticky trails off of it. "Mmm...orange. Good choice, Aibou. That's my favorite flavor."

Yugi's thoughts heated up as he tried desperately not to focus on the tongue making its way up each of his fingers and Atemu was also momentarily thankful for the cold popsicle as Yugi's hand was warm and just licking it had-

Both boys suddenly remembered the challenge.

"You want one then? I'll go get you one." Yugi said quickly and ducked under Atemu's arm, retreating to the kitchen to regroup while Atemu turned his attention to the nearest distraction he could find, the book Yugi had been reaching for.

He snorted. The boy probably hadn't even noticed he'd grabbed one of his old high school textbooks.

In the kitchen, Yugi leaned against the wall and let out a breath of relief. He then tossed the remainder of the popsicle in the trash. It had affected Atemu and that was good, but it had also given his other too much to work with. And that was bad!

He was determined to win this game so it was time for a new strategy.

Ew. His hand was still sticky with popsicle and . . . he decided not to follow that train of thought any further. He was going to win this thing, dang it!

What had Atemu been suggesting before the conversation had heated up? Oh yeah! Walking! Walking sounded like a VERY good idea and it would give him time to think.

He cleaned off the sugary melted popsicle and poked his head back into the living room. "So let's go!" He said cheerfully as if nothing at all had happened.

Atemu looked up at Yugi's face in the doorway and closed the book. Walking over, he grabbed Yugi's hand and lead him out the door. "Should we walk over to the park or would you prefer somewhere else?" He let go of the hand he was holding and, instead, slipped and arm around his aibou's waist. Game or no game, he still wanted to be close to Yugi and he was sure the boy wouldn't mind. He could tease him better like this.

Yugi let out a small sigh and leaned into Atemu's side, forgetting the game briefly. But only briefly. He put an arm around Atemu as well and slipped his hand into his other's back pocket, giving him a light grope. "The park is fine. Or we could just walk around and explore the city. There are plenty of new shops and such that have popped up in the last couple of years."

"Oh, so are there any new game shops giving Grandpa competition?" He had not missed the grope and decided to retaliate with something of his own. Slipping his fingers under Yugi's shirt, he lightly let his hands wander up, down, and along the line of his pants.

Mmm, that was yummy. Too bad they were involved in a war of sorts or he'd suggest they turn right back around and . . . yeah. Self control Yugi. That's what this whole 'lesson' was about. One that he was supposed to be making sure Atemu regretted. "A few have tried though Grandpa's shop has me," he grinned flirtily, "and people tend to remember that I was famous for something even if they don't remember for what." He gave Atemu's ass a light pinch and moved his hand up, also under his dark's shirt to rest lightly on the skin of his side, just above the hip.

Atemu closed his eyes and smirked, enjoying the feeling of hands playing across his skin. "Are you sure that's the only reason they come back? You can be an awful big flirt, Aibou. and your face is too pretty to quickly forget." His fingers dipped into Yugi's pants by his hip. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I should know; it's the one I fell in love with."

He gave him a small peck on the cheek before straightening up and looking around.

Yugi flushed brightly and leaned into Atemu's side, resting his head against his dark's shoulder. "I love you, too, Yami. I don't know how I made it so long without you."

"Don't worry. You'll never have to be without me again." He gave his hip a light squeeze and pulled him closer to his side. His little one was too appealing when he was blushing. He'd have to make that happen more often.

Yugi turned his face into Atemu's shoulder, nuzzling it affectionately and was content to walk in silence for a while.

At least, until he looked around and realized that there were a good number of people watching them.

"Um, Yami . . . There are people staring at us." He whispered, slightly befuddled by the phenomena.

"Well I would expect so since I do have my hand down your pants and yours is under my shirt," he said with his smirk. "And you even said people remember you for being famous. They're probably confused why there are two of you. Or they might think we're incestuous brothers." He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and faced Yugi. "Since we have an audience, why don't we give them something to stare at? Hm?"

With that, he leaned down and captured Yugi's lips in a kiss so deep he thought he might drown. He didn't know if he was breaking the rules of the game; all he knew was that it was a turn-on and fun.

Yugi turned bright red at the suggestion and opened his mouth to protest, only to find it suddenly occupied and he was falling into his other. The kiss was so deep and so wonderful and so much pure bliss that he was sure their souls were touching. He heard a couple gasps and what might have been a sigh from the onlookers and felt his face heating up again but it didn't stop him from twining his fingers through the hair at the back of Atemu's head and leaning into him, willing the kiss to go on forever.

All too soon, Atemu forced himself to end it and pull away. He loved kissing Yugi, he did, and he would spend every second kissing him if he could but if he hadn't ended the kiss right there, he would have pushed him up against the wall and taken him right there on the street. People be damned! When Yugi kissed like that, he was putty in his hands.

He grinned down at the flush heating the boy's cheeks and snaked his arm back it's original position. "Now where should we go to first?"" he said with all the mock innocence he could muster.

Yugi stared up at him for a moment, flushed, eyes half lidded and completely disoriented by the kiss. "Hmm?"

He smirked at the expression on his light's face. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction and he repeated the question. "Where should we go first?"

"Oh right! Where should we go." What, besides straight home so he could get more of that? Yugi fought to clear his muddled thinking. "Um . . ." Cold. Something cold would be good right now. Something very, very cold. "Ice cream?"

"Perfect. There's an ice cream parlor across the street over there." Ooh, a place with booths? Teasing his aibou there would be so much fun. Especially if they got a booth someplace slightly private in the back. "Is that a new one? I don't remember one there last time." He began to lead Yugi across the street, eager to continue their game of seduction.

"Uh, yeah, they opened just after we finished school. Jou worked there for a little while." He chattered aimlessly as he let himself be led by the hand, trying to get his thoughts under control and make that damned blush to go away.

Yugi looked at the place for the first time. Oh dear. Booths. No, he could still turn this to his advantage! He was still the master of games and he'd prove that meant all games! But damn, that kiss . . .

Atemu's smirk got wider when they entered and he spotted a hidden table in the far corner.

Perfect.

Privacy.

Privacy that would allow him to do anything he wanted to Yugi. Well, he would save the more interesting parts for when they were back at home. But for now, this would do nicely.

Yugi watched his dark.

The booth.

The smirk.

He was about to get molested, wasn't he? Still, the idea wasn't at all unappealing.

Wait. If Atemu couldn't keep his hands to himself, did that mean he won? Honestly he wasn't even sure what game they were playing anymore.

Not that he didn't want to continue and see where it went. . .

He might have even smirked a bit himself as they ordered. That**would** explain the funny looks they were getting from the woman behind the counter.

"Yugi, if you keep looking at me like that, they will keep an extra close watch on us to make sure we aren't doing anything...naughty back here." He raised an eyebrow. He must be rubbing off on the boy because that smirk was eerily close to a perfect match of his.

Yugi just continued to smirk and took a seat first, setting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands and practically daring Atemu to enter his personal space.

Atemu slid in across from him with **his** elbows on the table and **his** chin in his hands. He positioned he legs so that Yugi's were within easy access of his with just a simple adjustment.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Footnotes of DOOM!

**Fantasy.Maker**: Kaiba: ...What the hell are you doing here? I thought you died. Even though I never believed you existed in the first place.

**Jenivi7**: bwahahahahaha! "Man, I thought we were done with the schitzophrenic magic shit."

**Jenivi7**: Mokuba reminds him that it's not schitzophrenia, it's multiple personality disorder. "That too."

**Fantasy.Maker**: Yugi tells them he thought it was schitzophrenia at first but when he started seeing Atemu, he knew he was sane. Relatively

**Jenivi7:** hahahahahahaha


	8. In Which the Challenge is Forgotten

"So Yugi, do you remember what you ordered? You looked a little...distracted," Atemu said, shifting slightly so that his foot rubbed his aibou's calf.

Yugi's attention snapped back to his dark and away from the very naughty thoughts that had been invading his mind.

What?

Distracted?

Absolutely not!

Well, maybe just a little, but he wouldn't be the only one for long.

"Of course not, I remember exactly what I ordered."

Yugi moved his knee until he found Atemu's leg and proceeded to slide it along as much of the inner thigh as he could reach.

A groan almost escaped Atemu's lips but he clamped his mouth shut in time. His little light was supposed to be innocent, so how the hell had he thought to do that?!

He began to move forward in his seat but checked himself. Doing that would give Yugi the upper hand by letting him know how affected he was. A lot. But it felt so _damn good_. He'd just have to think of a way to counter the move.

Atemu smiled and squeezed his knees together, trapping Yugi's knee between his own. Slowly, he raised hi leg and gently massaged the boy's inner thigh with his foot. Why not let him enjoy his own medicine?

Yugi's eyes widened and he let out a small squeak. Oh, so that's how that felt. Ooooh, it was wonderful. Though Atemu didn't seem to realize that he now had access to both his thighs. Yugi wiggled his knee, just a bit, rubbing it against both Atemu's legs and set his other foot on Atemu's side of the bench just outside his hip.

Atemu's thoughts scattered. That wiggling felt just as good as the rubbing. And he could do it to both of his thighs. Simultaneously. And just what was he planning on doing with his foot right there?

Okay, focus. Talk would give him time to think up a plan and take his mind off the limb between his legs. The limb that belonged to the boy sitting across from him. The boy that was currently teasing him into insanity. It would not be good to lose his own game. Now think!

Yugi felt victory within his grasp and had to try hard to keep it from showing on his face. He ran his other foot around the outside of Atemu's hip while he continued to wiggle his knee between his dark's legs.

Atemu actually had to bite his lip this time to keep from groaning aloud. What he was doing felt good enough to be illegal. What to do, what to do... Ah! He had it!

Straightening up, he let his hands fall into his lap before snaking one over to the foot rubbing his hip and the other to the knee between his legs. He gently rubbed the knee he found there while lightly tickling the foot by his hip.

"And what exactly did you order for us?"

Yugi clapped a hand over his mouth. That tickled! He had to pull his foot back and his dark smirked as it withdrew. A small blush spread over his cheeks again when he realized what Atemu's other hand was doing. The hand on his knee tickled a little too but felt more good than bad. He took his hand off his mouth when he wasn't in danger of giggling or squeaking or embarrassing himself in any other way and tried to answer in an even voice. "I thought something traditional and celebratory was in order, like sharing a banana split."

Atemu raised an eyebrow at Yugi's order. Bananas. Oh now this would make it so much easier.

Both hands now reached under the table and raised Yugi's leg that was caught. Carefully resting the leg on his own knee, he gently massaged his calf.

The small flush was becoming not so small and Yugi looked away from Atemu but made no move to stop the he dark's actions. They felt too good.

His little light seemed to be enjoying his massage. Time to kick it up a notch.

Atemu slowly scooted forward in the booth while reaching to touch, grope, and stroke as much of the boy's leg as he could. Which was a lot. Maybe he could even reach up his pants...

Before he could put the last thought into action, however, a waitress walked over with their dessert on a tray. She eyed them suspiciously and Yugi jumped back in his seat, jerked his leg away from Atemu, and blushed two shades darker at having been 'caught.' Or at least at having come close to it anyways.

She didn't comment, however, and he tried to cover his embarrassment by taking a spoonful of ice cream.

Hmmm, maybe he could turn the tables and regain control of the game after all . . .

As soon as she was out of sight, he turned the spoon upside down and put the whole thing in his mouth, guiding it in with his tongue, then pulling it out again slowly and licked completely clean of the sweet dessert.

Damn. Who knew Yugi could take something as mundane as eating ice cream and turn it into the sexiest thing not in an xxx movie. Atemu shifted slightly in his seat, getting aroused by the little show his aibou was putting on. Just for him. Maybe he could turn it back on Yugi...

He reached across the table and swiped his finger through the chocolate sauce, trying not to imagine certain other pleasurable uses for it. "I can't remember the last time I had chocolate, Aibou. Can you?" he asked innocently before licking up all the chocolate from his finger. As slowly as possible.

"Um . . ." Well if he could, he certainly couldn't recall it right now. Not with Atemu demonstrating what else it could be used for. He mentally added chocolate sauce to his next grocery list.

Dang it, he was staring.

Yugi tore his gaze away and took another spoonful, eating it absently as he tried to get his thoughts to work again. "I'm sure I don't know . . ." He stopped suddenly and burst out laughing.

Atemu stopped what he was doing and blinked several times. Had Yugi lost it? Had he been driven insane by the sexual tension? He reached across the table to put a hand on his aibou's hand. "Yugi...are you okay?"

"Of course! I just remembered when you did last have chocolate! I'm surprised you don't, I made you switch with me at Jou's birthday and you ate too much of it, were amazingly hyper for a few hours, then left me with the sugar crash and the stomach ache!"

Atemu fought a blush that threatened to take over his face. He promptly dropped Yugi's hand and looked the other way. "I do not remember any such incident."

Yugi sniggered at him a little. Because his other was too cute when embarrassed. "Oh it was great! Jou and Honda never did quite believe it was you, they just thought it was me acting odder than usual. Anzu always seemed to be able to tell us apart though and she made me swear never to let you have that much candy again."

"A pharaoh does not get hyper, Yugi." he replied stiffly. "And besides, it wasn't that much candy. If I remember correctly, you had eaten most of it by the time you let me out. So every cartwheel and handstand was not because of me." He nodded, satisfied with his own logic and quickly shoved a spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

Yugi nodded wisely, stifling the rest of his laughter by sheer force of will. "Yes of course. You're probably right." He said dryly, snagging another spoonful.

"Just because I never learned how to do a handstand doesn't mean it wasn't my fault."

"And I have no knowledge of modern dancing but someone was up on that coffee table keeping time with that one singer Anzu likes so much"

"Oh. Right." Yugi blushed brightly again and stuck the ice cream in his mouth. Then he giggled again. "Though I do remember someone singing along loudly with it in my head." He looked up at Atemu and grinned fondly. "Man that was a great party though."

Just seeing that smile on Yugi's face caused him to return one of his own. "Mmhmm. I especially liked the dancing. Who knew my sweet little aibou could move so...seductively." He said the last sentence in an almost husky whisper. Just remembering the way the boy shook and bent his body so gracefully was trying his own control.

"After this, you should show me how you move like that. I'd love to dance with you next time."

Yugi fought back another blush and remembered their little game. He smirked instead. He scooped some ice cream into his spoon and offered it to Atemu. "Of course, if you think you can keep up." Dancing with his other . . . oh yes, they definitely had to do that sometime.

He suppressed images of Atemu moving against him. He shouldn't be thinking about that just now though if he still wanted to win their game. (1)

"I'm sure I can keep up. Once I get the hang of it, that is," he said as he slid his foot up and along Yugi's leg, reaching as far up on his leg as he could.

"Maybe after you show me your modern dances, I'll show you one of our belly dances."

Mmm, Yugi in a traditional belly dancing outfit. If the game wasn't being played right now...

The images were back and that foot wasn't helping though Atemu didn't seem to be fairing much better. If he could just push him a little bit further . . .  
He leaned his head idly against one hand and reached across the table to trace his dark's lips with the spoon of ice cream.

"So then, I guess it's dancing tonight?"

His brain refused to function. Was there no limit to his aibou's sexiness? If it wasn't for the people staring at them, he would take his aibou right there on the table. Scratch that. If it wasn't for the game, he would take his aibou. People be damned.

He mentally shook himself and guided the spoon into his mouth. A bit of ice cream happened to get on his face just above his lip. He made sure to carefully lick it off once the spoon was out of his mouth.

"Whatever you wish, Aibou."

He shouldn't have continued watching as Atemu ate the ice cream and licked up the bit that he missed. And now he was staring. And flushed. Again!

And that look! Perhaps pushing Atemu hadn't been such a good idea after all. Not if he didn't want to provoke something very explicit and very public . . . Or maybe they should get home before HE started something. Where was the check! (2)

Atemu saw Yugi looking about and turned to catch the attention of the waitress. That was fine with him. He could get away from the temptation of food and a very sexy Yugi. "Check please."

He leaned across the table and whispered in his ear, "Ready to go, Aibou?" His lips were close enough to gently brush his earlobe when he spoke, knowing that would drive Yugi insane.

Yugi bit his lip to keep from whimpering or making some other noise NOT appropriate for where they were and simply nodded.

Stupid game.

And stupid Atemu for being so damned good at it.

And stupid laws of decency in public places for keeping him from jumping his other, right now.

Was winning really all that important? Perhaps they should just get home as soon as possible and switch this game for another, less frustrating, more pleasurable one.

This time he couldn't help himself and did give off a soft whimper.

That whimper. It reminded Atemu of other whimpers Yugi had made earlier in the day. Whimpers he could be making right now. Why were they playing this game? Who had thought it up anyway? Oh, that's right. Him. Well screw the game; he wanted to screw Yugi!

"Mmm... Then let's go somewhere...private." He nipped lightly on his little one's ear and slid out of the booth, pulling Yugi with him. Time to really have fun.

Yugi grinned broadly at him. Exactly what he had been thinking. "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"The house would be perfect." Or anywhere else for that matter. But he didn't want to get thrown in jail being indecent in public so the house was the safest bet. If they could make it past the inside of the shop when they got there, that is.

Yugi paid for the desert quickly, rather disconcerted by the disapproving way the waitress eyed him, then threw a flirty glance at Atemu once they were out of the shop an took off at a run.

Atemu ran after him and caught him around the waist a ways down the street. He pulled Yugi close, enjoying the way they had teased each other even if it had driven him mad.

"What's the rush, Aibou? Don't you want to continue our walk?" he said as he slid his hands down to the boy's hips. He made sure Yugi's back was flush against his chest as he bent down to lick and nibble on the boy's ear.

The low voice, hands on his hips and teeth at his ear melted his brain in a very pleasant way and Yugi rolled his hips backward ever so slightly, just enough to brush against his darkness suggestively. "Sure, make _me_ sound like the impatient one. I saw the looks you were giving me back there."

Atemu let out a low growl. He really was losing his patience; he didn't know if he'd be able to make it home at this point.

He spun the boy around and planted feather-light kisses along his collar. He traced the soft spot on his neck with his tongue before sucking hard enough to cause a bruise. Oh, his aibou tasted good.

"The looks you were giving were hard to ignore. Can I help it if you are completely irresistible when you blush and flirt? Such a little tease..."

Suddenly the game shop seemed too far away. "Mmm, but you're too much fun to tease, especially when I get this kind of a reaction." Yugi tangled one hand in Atemu's hair when a certain familiar voice startled him from behind.

"THE HELL?"

Yugi turned quickly to see a very startled, wide eyed, Seto staring at him and Atemu.

Atemu closed his eyes and growled, praying that who he thought was there wasn't really there. Praying that he imagined that voice because right now he was enjoying the taste of his aibou and did not want to be disturbed. Ever. By anyone.

Seto opened his mouth to say something, closed it again quickly, picked up his briefcase from where it had fallen and turned to walk quickly away, muttering to himself about ghosts that wouldn't stay dead. Yugi noticed that he was still a bit wide eyed and a shade paler than usual and people were giving him wide breadth on the street as he walked past, talking to himself.

Yugi clasped a hand over his mouth but it didn't quite stifle all of his laughter. He ended up leaning against Atemu, as he cracked up.

Atemu just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back where it belonged. He pulled Yugi's hips close and slowly ground against him to remind him of where they left off. "Think you can make it back to the game shop?" he said in a husky whisper. They could always go behind the counter or back in the store room. He knew he wouldn't make it to the bedroom. He'd probably attack him as soon as they set foot in the shop.

"Eep! Maybe . . ." But definitely not if Atemu kept doing that! He grabbed his other's hand and took off for the game shop again at a brusque pace that was absolutely not threatening to turn into a full on sprint.

Atemu kept pace with his little one, trying not to sneak glances at those hips that swayed seductively even now. He caught himself looking for side alleys he could pull them into and shook his head. They'd leave that for another time.

Wait...what was that?

He peered closer at one of the side alleys and found himself looking into the golden eyes of a black cat. A very familiar black cat. One that looked almost regal in a way...

Yugi caught him looking around into alleyways and squeezed his hand, giving him a wink. "Game shop now, alley sex later." He said with a grin.

Atemu snapped his attention back to his aibou and instantly forgot about the cat. Sex. Good. Hot sex with Yugi. Even better.

He wondered if his little one knew he had the power to reduce his thought process to that of a caveman's with a simple wink. Not that he minded too much.

Yugi unlocked the door quickly and sprinted up to his bedroom. He figured he had best get someplace comfortable quickly before he ended up being ravished against something hard. Not that that would be a bad thing . . . His brain started to fail as he reached the door to his room.

Atemu followed, slightly behind, wanting to draw it out as much as he could. He forced himself to take the stairs as slowly as he could (if you call running slow) and stopped when he reached the upper landing. A grin spread across his face when he saw Yugi standing with his hand on his doorknob. So Yugi was just as impatient as he was.

He snuck up behind him, leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "What's wrong, Aibou? Can't you open the door or should we just have sex right here against the wall?"

Yugi meep-ed, blushed brightly and managed to finally get the door open. How did Atemu still seem to know exactly what he was thinking even without the mind link? He almost made a remark about impatience but stopped himself and pulled Atemu into his room.

"Hmm, let's say bed now and after that, your pick." He slipped a finger under Atemu's neck belt and pulled him down for a drawn out kiss.

Atemu molded himself completely against his little one and opened his mouth to allow him access. Their tongues slid against each other as his went to explore Yugi's. He let out a groan as he tasted heaven. The one thing he could never get enough of was all his. It still amazed him how something as perfect as this could happen. He wouldn't question it, just revel in the perfection of the situation.

He trailed his fingers under Yugi's shirt, feeling as much of him as he could with the barest hint of touch. Taking it as slow as he possibly could, he moved his fingers to the front of Yugi's shirt and began to raise it in an effort to get it off. Ridiculous thing had to be in the way at a time like this.

Yugi gasped into the kiss. The light touch set his nerves on fire and he brushed his finger in a half circle under the neck belt and against the skin hidden therein before withdrawing it and breaking the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, craving more of his dark's touch.

"Perhaps. We should. Move this. To the bed," Atemu managed between kisses. There was still too much clothing between them, so he tried taking off his neck belt blind. Why the hell had he worn the stupid thing anyway? Giving up on that, he moved directly to his pants since removing the shirt would cause an unnecessary break in their kisses. Stupid clothes. Maybe they should just walk around nude, never leaving the shop. There was no real reason for going out anyway. Not when he had everything he needed right here.

Yugi laughed softly at his ineffective efforts of clothing removal and reached up to unbuckle the neck belt. He let it fall to the floor and ran his fingers along the sides of Atemu's neck. If his other's neck was anywhere nearly as sensitive as his . . .

A hiss escaped Atemu's lips. No one ever knew his neck was so sensitive. He wore those neck belts and neck rings for a reason. And now his aibou was going to learn this. Ah, well, what did it matter if it felt so damn good?

He buried his face in the crook of Yugi's neck and hummed an odd little lullaby while letting his fingers sink into his little one's pants. Pants that should be off. Pants that would not come off just by directing evil glares at them. How rude. No respect for a pharaoh of Egypt.

Yugi sighed happily at the contact and the closeness. It amazed him how Atemu walked such a strange line between cuddly affection and pure lustful heat. His dark one was so intense! And so wonderful and he wanted him and loved him and couldn't understand why they hadn't started this so much sooner.

He nuzzled the side of Atemu's face and placed kisses along the side of his neck before whispering in his ear, "I love you, mou hitori no boku."

He stopped humming. His hands stopped wandering. His eyes shut. If only they still had the mind link so he could better show Yugi exactly how those words made him feel. He hugged him closer while he leaned back far enough to look at his aibou's face. Just look and memorize every tiny detail in those porcelain features. Just listen to those words echo around and around his head._ Yugi loved him. Yugi loved him._

He already knew this, of course, but hearing the words with such sincerity was completely different than just knowing. It made everything seem so much more real, sharpened. It made defying the gods worth it even more. He hoped Yugi knew he would do anything- anything- just to hear him say those words and mean it. Like he just did.

Yugi blushed under the gaze. Always so intense . . . so strange . . . and so wonderful.  
"What?"

_What could I have possibly done to deserve you, Yugi?_ he thought, trying to think of any and every good thing he had done that would allow them to be together.

He leaned forward and placed the sweetest, gentlest kiss on Yugi's lips.

"I love you too, Yugi." he whispered.

A pair of golden cat eyes glittered knowingly through the skylight, taking in the entire scene and everything that was said.

* * *

Random Notes!

1. Fantasy.Maker:_((melts can you imagine watching them dancing together?))_

And Jenivi did. And we had to take a break as the third part of A Proposition of Sorts wrote itself.

2. At this point we both took a break from writing to get ice cream.


	9. In Which Another Phone Nearly Dies

There was that infernal racket again! He destroyed the thing in the kitchen but there seemed to be another obnoxious noise making device somewhere in the house. And this one sounded particularly close.

Akeifa stirred, intent on finding the cause of the annoying noise and realized he couldn't move. Ryou was still lying half on top of him and sleeping soundly. He paused and brushed a white lock out of the boy's face, smiling down at the wonder that was his mouse. The odd, pretty thing that had entranced him.

The screeching sounded again, grating on his nerves and making him flinch. He untangled himself enough to look around and spotted the small device that Ryou had been talking into still on the floor where he had dropped it earlier.

Was that where the noise was coming from?

The thief picked it up and nearly threw it back down when it made its earsplitting racket again.

No mistake about it, that was definitely where the noise was coming from and his knife was out of reach as he was still half pinned under Ryou.

Severely annoyed, he started mumbling the most foul curses he could think of and turned the device over.

Oh. Buttons. Like the game.

Maybe if he pressed the right ones the noise would stop.

"Hello? Hello? Ryou? Are you there? Hello?" The voice of Ryou's father filtered through the receiver.

Ryou snuggled closer to the thief, the phone beginning to wake him from sleep and Akeifa continued pushing buttons, cursing that much louder. Still the thrice damned thing would not be quiet!

"Wha-? Ryou, when did you learn Ancient Egyptian? And from who? That's the worst language I've heard since sailing with those drunken Americans on the Nile. Stop that right now! I won't have you speak to me that way. I'm your father damn it!" Ryou's father practically through the phone, not noticing that the voice was deeper than his son's.

The cursing and yelling pulled Ryou back into consciousness. He opened his eyes to see Akeifa pressing buttons and cursing and he would have laughed had he not recognized the voice on the other end. "Dad!" he exclaimed and grabbed the phone from the thief. "H-hey Dad. You're in Cairo already?"

"What do you mean, 'Hey Dad?' You've been cursing at me in Ancient Egyptian. And while I'm proud of you for learning it, I'm also furious with you for that language!" his father began lecturing him over the phone. Thousands of miles away and he still tried to act as if he were home. "You will show me the respect I deserve! All these years of raising you and feeding you…"

Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned his attention from his father to the much closer, much more interesting, naked man tangled up with him on the couch.

Akeifa sniffed disdainfully and spat out a question in his own language, gesturing in the direction of the phone. He could still hear . . . noise coming from the thing.

The boy held the phone away from his head so his father couldn't hear them. "It's my dad. He's just calling to make sure I'm okay and let me know that he's okay. He's family so I have to be nice. I'll make it quick though, since you don't like it." He was going to have to find a way to keep the thief away from the phones. Good thing no one really ever called besides Yugi. He couldn't afford to have them replaced every time one rang.

Putting the phone back to his ear, he waited for a lull in the ranting and gently broke in. "So, I gather your flight made it alright? How long are you staying this time?"

Akeifa watched, amused. The thing was still making noise, but apparently there was a good reason since his mouse had felt compelled to explain, despite the fact that he didn't understand a word. Not that he minded Ryou talking. The boy's voice was soft and pleasant … much like the rest of him. He grinned at the thought and let his hands wander down Ryou's naked skin.

Ryou closed his eyes and sank back into the man's embrace. He wasn't even concentrating on the phone conversation anymore which was probably bad. How else would he know when his father was due home? But when Akeifa touched him like that, everything else just seemed to disappear.

"Ryou, are you listening to me? You seem distracted," his father's worried voice cut through his bubble of peace.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just cleaning. What were you saying?"

Akeifa eventually settled his arms around Ryou's back and shoulders and just pulled him close, burying his face in the boy's hair and sighing contentedly.

"I said this expedition is going to be a little shorter than the others. A lot shorter in fact. I thought I was coming out for a dig but it turns out they only need me to inspect some of the artifacts they uncovered. I'll only be here for a month or so helping the museum and then I'll be home for the rest of the time. Isn't that great? We can finally spend some time together."

"…I'm sorry?"

Ryou tensed. This was not good. He had a month to think of an excuse for why an incredibly sexy man was living (and sleeping) with him. It might seem like a while but he knew from personal experience that it was, in reality, no time at all. Plus, what were they going to do when his father came home to stay for the remainder of what he thought would be his trip? How were Akeifa and his father going to get along?

"I'm going to be home for at least six months this time. Probably more. We can actually do things together."

Now he just felt bad. His father was trying to make up for lost time and here he was thinking of a way to get away from him. Crap! Guilt was such an evil thing.

"That sounds great, Dad." It sounded anything but, yet he put on a happy tone to keep his father in a good mood.

"Well hey, I have to go but I'll see you real soon. Stay safe, Ryou."

"You too, Dad. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to bury his face in Akeifa's shoulder. Why did his life have to suck so much?

Akeifa frowned and held Ryou tightly. Something seemed to have upset his mouse and he wished he could ask what. He made a mental note to destroy this noise making device as well if he found out it was what made the boy unhappy.

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do?" Ryou muttered. He sighed again and decided no to think about it at them moment. He could talk to Yugi about it later.

He looked up at Akeifa and kissed his lips. "How about we go get some clothes on? Being naked is nice but if we have company or go somewhere, clothing is kind of required."

Akeifa grinned and rubbed Ryou's nose with his own before taking another kiss. Strange, pretty little mouse. Getting up would be good though. The leg that Ryou was lying on had fallen asleep long ago.

Now how to communicate that?

The thief ran his fingers lightly along the boy's side and Ryou jerked back, stifling a giggle. He just had to go and find his most ticklish spot!

"Alright, alright, I'll move. I was getting up anyway. We need to get you some clothes." He grabbed Akeifa's hand and tugged it to follow him as he got up from the couch. And they were in such a comfy position, too.

Akeifa allowed himself to be pulled up, but stumbled a bit and hissed as he put weight on the dead leg. He took a moment to rub some circulation back into it.

Ryou giggled and merely pulled him along to his father's bedroom. He felt awkward going through his father's clothes but nothing he had would fit the thief so this was the next best thing. He pulled out a pair of jeans from one drawer and a plain red fitted tee shirt from another. He could walk around in sandals for the time being but what were they going to do about underwear? (1)

Akeifa crossed his arms and watched from the doorway until Ryou beckoned him over, handing him the pants. "Need me to help you put these on?"

He wouldn't mind helping him get dressed but had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't get very far if he did.

Akeifa blinked at him. His mouse didn't expect him to actually wear those, did he? He held up the uncomfortable, binding looking article of clothing and examined it, then threw Ryou a skeptical look and shook his head. He'd just stick with his kilt, thank you very much.

He handed the pants back to Ryou.

Ryou pushed them right back.

He had to wear them; the only other clothing he had was his skirt-thing and that wouldn't go by unnoticed. Maybe he needed some persuasion?

Akeifa frowned and refused to take them, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring challengingly at Ryou. They did not look comfortable and he was not going to wear them.

Ryou walked forward slowly, making sure to sway his hips a bit. He unbuttoned the pants and shook out the creases. Walking closer still, he held them up to the thief's waist and leaned in to kiss him lightly one the lips. "Please," he whispered. "For me?" He looked up at Akeifa with all the cuteness he could muster in an attempt to help sway the stubborn man.

He wasn't . . . They didn't . . . Akeifa's thoughts ground to a halt as Ryou sauntered over and kissed him.

Fine! He's wear the Ra damned pants!

He took them from Ryou then tossed them aside in favor of pulling the boy against him and kissing him deeply with a liberal use of tongue and teeth.

But later. After he ravished his hot, hot little mouse.

Yup this had definitely backfired. Or maybe not. Ryou couldn't really tell. It didn't matter either way since he was now about to have sex for the third time that day. He really should be careful when trying to convince Akeifa of doing something. It could end up in hot, sweaty sex. Not that that was a bad thing, really.

Ryou kissed him back just as deeply and with just as much tongue. He would leave the biting to the tiger. Yes, that's what he was, a tiger. A sex tiger that bit and nuzzled and cuddled and- "Oh Ra, do that again!" He didn't know being bit in that spot on his neck could feel that good. He stumbled backwards, pulling Akeifa with him until they fell onto the bed. Softer than the table, more room than the couch. Yes, this would definitely do. He randomly wondered whether they would end up going at it on every surface in every room of the house.

Akeifa growled deep in his throat as he was pulled on top of Ryou. He didn't know how, but the boy knew exactly how to make his blood boil. He traced Ryou's collarbone with licks and nips and then further down his chest, where he circled a nipple with his tongue before biting it lightly. His hands roamed over porcelain skin, claiming every inch of the boy as his own.

He would take his time to truly pleasure his mouse, worship this small god, and make the boy scream his name.

Ryou was starting to pant and everywhere those skilled hands touched, fire was left in their wake. He moved his own hands to clutch tangled white hair when his nipple was bitten. He never knew one person could cause him to become so sensitive that with just one touch, one caress, one bite, he was a puddle of pure desire. One leg slid up to wrap around another and he gave a moan of pleasure since he was beyond all possible speech at the moment.

Akeifa let his tongue sooth the bite and moved to the other nipple, giving it much the same treatment, licking and biting and teasing, one hand wrapped around Ryou's leg to stroke his thigh, trying to elicit another moan and another.

Ryou's eyes went wide and almost rolled back into his head. Such pleasure …! He couldn't get a breath in fast enough until the next stroke, bite, or lick sent another groan past his lips. He was almost gasping now and completely aroused by the treatment he was getting. If he brain could function for a second he could try to think of a way to return the favor. Another bite, another stroke, another moan. Looked like that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

He felt himself arch into that hot mouth and released his hold on the man's head to let his hands wander and grope as much of him as possible.

Slow wasn't going to happen if his mouse kept that up. So much heat, and those hands! Wonderful and soft and gentle even when they grabbed and pinched. He attacked Ryou's neck again, sucking and biting, leaving small marks of his claim and bringing their bodies flush together, grinding into the boy and letting him know just how much the hands were affecting him.

A cry of encouragement escaped Ryou's throat. More more more! Harder harder harder! He wanted the thief inside him NOW! Needed it so badly that he was aching. His hips thrust upwards in time with the grinding and he vocalized all that he was feeling in little cries and mewls. He brought Akeifa's face his so he could kiss and suck on the man's lips and maybe tease a little of his own.

A pleasured cry escaped the thief's lips. So much want, so much need and he found he could deny his mouse nothing, especially when he kissed like that! He slipped a finger into the boy's entrance, then two and three, stretching and teasing and reaching to find the spot that would bring his small one pleasure.

Those three fingers brushing and teasing his sweet spot was almost enough to send Ryou over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore! He was going to go insane at this rate. His cries became louder, his kisses more frantic. He pulled Akeifa closer and slid his leg up higher to allow the fingers to go deeper.

Akeifa pulled his fingers away, desperate to be inside his mouse, buried in that tight, wonderful heat. He shifted, pulled Ryou's hips forward and thrust into him, pressing as far and as deep as possible, crying out his own pleasure.

Ryou couldn't get over just how good it all felt. Especially when they were still attached at the lips. He cried out into the man's mouth and spread his legs, if possible, even wider and Akeifa obligingly thrust in deeper. Tried to get deeper and deeper and deeper until he was drowning in his small god. Slow wasn't possible with this creature of pleasure and he felt the need for release building. Ryou moved against him, with him, in a certain rhythm that only they shared. He must've covered the man's back in scratches from grabbing and pulling but couldn't concentrate enough at the moment to really give it any thought. He couldn't concentrate on anything at all beyond the pulsating heat inside him and growls and cries he was hearing from his tiger.

Faster. Everything was going faster. His climax was getting closer. He nipped the thief's lip and began sucking on his neck. He was getting so close...

Teeth and lips and suction and Akeifa couldn't stand it anymore. He reached between them to stroke Ryou. So hot, so close . . . He only managed a few more thrusts before climaxing hard.

Ryou threw his head back against the bed and screamed out one name, "Akeifa!" He clenched tightly around the man before he, too, climaxed.

With a sigh, he lay back on the bed and pulled his tiger down next to him. It suddenly hit him that they were still naked. He would have laughed but felt too tired and sore to do more than giggle. Ah well, it wasn't so bad.

Akeifa rolled slightly to the side and wrapped his arms around Ryou, holding him close and burying his face in the boy's hair. What had he done to deserve such a precious gift?

He'd wear the pants, and anything else his little mouse wanted him to. He didn't think he had it in him to deny his mouse . . . his small angle anything.

"pnw-i. anx-i." (2)

Ryou breathed in deep the scent of his thief and planted light kisses on his chest. He really couldn't get over it; he was in love. It was a problem since the man was pulled straight from history and couldn't remain here. Definitely something to talk to Yugi about. Which brought up another problem: to leave this warm, comfortable position, nestled safely in his tiger's arms or just stay there forever, never leaving except for food, water, and a little showering. Hmm...

Choice number two was by far more tempting but choice number one was more logical. Another sigh and he reluctantly made up his mind. "So once we catch our breath, I think we should get dressed-" he stressed the getting dressed part. "-and head over to Yugi's. He sounded like he had something he wanted to talk to me about."

Akeifa nuzzled Ryou's hair sleepily, ready to drift off again but for the fact that he hadn't eaten much and was hungry. His stomach growled, saving him the trouble of having to try and communicate the idea. "wnmt?" (3)

Ryou sat up and leaned over the thief, smiling down at him. He gave him a soft kiss before pulling him up and off the bed. First they had to get dressed before they ate. He didn't want to take the chance of Akeifa getting ideas about what other interesting uses food could be put to while they were naked. Not that he would mind. In fact, better to leave that though behind for now, though, before _he_ started getting any ideas.

"Let's get you dressed first," he said, handing him the pants. Now where had that shirt gone to...?

Akeifa took the jeans and eyed them, trying to figure out the best way to get them on. After giving it some thought, he sat down on the bed, pulling on the legs and then standing to get them up the rest of the way. He fumbled with the zipper a bit before figuring it out and very, very carefully fastened it and the button. Huh. They fit a bit loose but were not too uncomfortable after all.

"Ah! Found them!" Ryou snatched up the shirt from where it had fallen on the floor and turned back to the thief. He eyed him with a grin on his lips that was borderline smug. "I knew they would look good on you."

Grabbing Akeifa's hand with his free one, he led him down the hall to the kitchen. "I'm sure you're just as hungry as I am so we'll compromise. You can put this on after we leave." Besides, the view was one he didn't really want to be covered up so soon.

Akeifa grinned and watched his still very naked Ryou as he immediately set about making a few sandwiches. His mouse seemed to have a forgetful streak. Not that he disapproved. The view was quite pleasant.

Ryou pulled out a large bag of chips, then he set everything on a couple plates and handed one to the thief before eating from his own. Akeifa asked something in Egyptian and leered at him, trailing a foot up the inside of the boy's leg when he sat down.

Ryou blushed when he realized how very naked he was. He couldn't believe _he_ forgot to get dressed! He was so concerned about getting the thief in clothes that he had completely forgotten about himself.

"Um, I'll be right back," he muttered and fairly sprinted to his room. He didn't think he wanted to know what Akeifa had said; they'd probably wind up going at it on the counter if he did. Especially with the way he was being leered at and touched. Didn't that man realize he was like walking sex?!

He quickly threw on the nearest pants he could find and a soft blue button down shirt. They were only going to Yugi's so there really was no need to get dressed up and no one would know if he went commando. It'd be easier to get out of everything later anyway.

"Gah, what the heck?!" he said to himself as he made his way back to the kitchen. "One day with that man and already I'm thinking like a sex addict."

Akeifa ate his way through two of the sandwiches and was steadily working through the bag of chips when Ryou got back. He was thoroughly enjoying the food of this time though he stopped to stare when his mouse re-entered the room and tilted the open bag in Ryou's direction, offering some of the chips.

Ryou grinned and shook his head. He grabbed his sandwich to eat on the way before taking Akeifa's hand and gesturing that they leave. He faintly wondered how the thief would take all the machinery and new buildings that were so different from his time. Only one way to find out, really. Plus he just wanted to walk down the street holding hands with his tiger. Call him a romantic but he thought it would be sweet.

Akeifa grabbed the shirt off the counter as Ryou pulled him outside. They didn't get very far, however before the thief stopped dead, staring around slightly wide eyed.

The midget pharaoh look-alike hadn't been kidding when he explained that he'd been pulled into the future. He hadn't quite believed the story, even with Ryou's odd house and all its strange devices, but this! He felt like a boy seeing a real city. Except that this was so much different than any Egyptian city in his time!

Ryou giggled, fully expecting this kind of reaction and pulled him gently down the street. Leaning close to his side, he pointed out various things to him and explained what they did even though the thief wouldn't understand a word. He knew how he felt: his father had taken him on a dig down in Egypt when he was young. He could still remember asking why the people rode those 'funny looking horses' and sold things under tents instead of in stores.

Akeifa held onto Ryou's hand tightly and stuck close to his mouse, listening to him chatter away and taking note of anything he pointed out. The people were generally the same as were the houses and the roads . . . Even if the houses were built higher and the roads were twice as wide. He eventually realized that people were staring, probably because no one else was going shirtless and grinned at the onlookers before untangling his hand from the boy's and pulling on the shirt.

Ryou, who had been enjoying the view of his lover's bare chest, thought it wasn't fair. Why did everyone have to be so uptight about being half -naked nowadays? He frowned at the disapproving stares and even a few of the admiring ones from a couple women. Akeifa grinned wider when he realized that his mouse was glaring at his audience.

Fine. Guess it was time to cut the tour short.

When the thief was done putting his shirt on, Ryou took his hand and led him down a side alley as a shortcut to the game shop. Normally he didn't like to take it because of all the gangs that hung out there but it was still early enough that none of them should have been active for another hour at least.

He led them quickly through the alleyways, keeping a sharp eye out. No matter what time of day it was, he always got nervous when wandering around back here. Far from the main street where no one could see you or hear you if you yelled and screamed. Yelled and screamed really loud. No one would come wandering back here which made it the perfect spot to do things, naughty things, with a low chance of being caught...

He gave a quick glance behind him to his tiger and realized for the first time in his life how useful the side alleys were. Arg! Not now though! They had things to do! _Focus, Ryou,_ he thought, giving his head a shake. _Can't you keep your mind out of the gutter for five minutes?_ The answer was obvious but he pushed it away. Yugi's house. That's where they needed to be.

Akeifa raised an eyebrow questioningly at Ryou, wondering if it was just him, or if his mouse was acting a little odd. Wait. High buildings on each side, dark, narrow, now people . . . Oh. He liked how his little mouse thought!

He wondered if they were headed anywhere in particular, or if there was time to pin Ryou up against the wall and see just how secluded it was back here . . .

Ryou gave another quick glance back at his thief and saw the look on his face as he took in their surroundings. Oh gods, he was catching on. They might never get to Yugi's at this point. And the looks he was receiving were enough to make his legs weak. Didn't he know sexy he looked when he did that?

_Screw it,_ he thought, and he practically jumped into his tiger's arms, trying to kiss the hot off him. _We might not have time for the full thing but maybe time for a make out session could be spared. Maybe even a quickie..._ His musings were really not helping his self-restraint at all, though it seemed he didn't have much to begin with.

Akeifa turned his mouse so he could press him into the wall, forcing his tongue past the other's lips, tasting him. Honey and sugar and sex . . .

His small one tasted like sex. Damn, but they were headed somewhere, weren't they? He let the kiss continue for a bit and then backed away slightly, purring against his mouse's lips and promising more later.

Ryou gave a small noise of protest (it was just getting good) but the thief gave him a small push in the direction they had been walking and it reminded him of their original purpose. Though that didn't make him pout any less. Well maybe on the way home they could pick up where they left off. This made him a little happier as they continued winding a path down the maze of alleys. After a few more turns, they came out on Yugi's street with the game shop not far off in the distance.

* * *

Notes!

1. Fantasy.Maker: Should he go commando or wear Ryou's?

Fantasy.Maker: I'm almost leaning towards commando

Jenivi7: Hahahahahahaha totally commando!! I think he'd refuse underwear anyways XD

Fantasy.Maker: Easier to jump Ryou with?

Jenivi7: But of course! And he used to . . . hanging in the wind, I think it's called?

Jenivi7: giggles immaturely

Fantasy.Maker: Hahaha just hanging out. Chillin. Especially when you get a huge gust of wind

Jenivi7: At least it's the desert and the wind's not cold XD

Fantasy.Maker: He can stay cool too! XD

Jenivi7: Hahahahahaha

2. pnw-i. anx-i. - My mouse. My life.

3. wnmt - Food.


	10. In Which A Goddess Reveals Herself

Quick note: With Egyptian conversations beyond what my poor little online dictionary could handle, and Ryou being the only one to not understand what's being said, the Egyptian dialogue later in the chapter is in parenthesis. Because won't let me use carrots. Even though they looked so much cooler. Oh well.

* * *

Atemu leaned forward and placed the sweetest, gentlest kiss on Yugi's lips. 

"I love you too, Yugi." he whispered.

Yugi smiled against the kiss, he couldn't help it, and pulled his other back toward the bed while a pair of golden cat eyes glittered knowingly through the skylight, taking in the entire scene and everything that was said.

Atemu followed easily and pressed him back, crawling on top of him. He moved his feather-light kisses from his face, down his neck, and across his chest and stomach until he got his pants. There, he unbuttoned them, sliding them down as slowly as possible. Never once did he stop kissing every inch of skin he could find. His Aibou's taste was too sweet to resist.

"Ahh, Atemu . . ." Yugi whispered huskily. As the name slid past his lips, the bulb in the bedroom desk lamp flared brightly and shattered.

Atemu chuckled low in his throat at the sound of his name and Yugi gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth, wide eyed.

"Your name . . . the blackout!" He blushed brightly remembering just how loudly he had said Atemu's name and exactly what had caused him to do so. (1)

"It seems you have more power than when I left. Have you been practicing? Or do I just drive you that crazy?" Atemu began licking his way up Yugi's inner thigh.

They were interrupted by the creak of the skylight opening above them and the attention of both boys snapped upward, Atemu moving to cover Yugi's body with his own. No one was going to hurt him while he was there.

The skylight creaked again and a cat stuck its head through the opening.

"Yami . . . Is it just me, or is that cat watching us? Like, watching us, watching us. . ."

Atemu would have dismissed this completely and moved to shoo it away except for the fact that it was the same cat from the alley and he swore he had seen it somewhere before even that.

He knew those eyes . . .

The cat jumped gracefully into the room but when it landed it was no cat. Instead there stood a beautiful woman with tan skin, long black hair done up in impossible knots, and golden cat eyes that seemed to twinkle down at them. An amused smirk played around her lips while her hands smoothed the folds of her dress, the style suspiciously reminiscent of Egypt and the days of the Pharaohs.

Yugi blushed brightly and pushed Atemu aside in his scramble for pants. Once he was decent again, he turned to confront the intruder, hands on hips and ready to give her a piece of his mind, when the embarrassment at being caught wore off enough and the details of her entrance and what it must mean caused his brain to stall and his jaw to drop.

She had been a cat, and now she was a beautiful Egyptian woman in Ancient dress.

And standing in his room.

He stared at her in awe. "Are you really . . . ? Yami! Is that . . ."

She wagged her finger from side to side and tsked before addressing boys. "Shame, shame, Atemu. You had us all worried. Next time you want to have hot sex with your other half, just say so," she said with a wink.

Atemu's eyes had widened considerably since her entrance. "Bast...? Wh-what are you doing here? Why are you here?"

Then his eyes narrowed as he remembered where she had entered from. "Were you spying on us?"

Yugi flushed even brighter and tried to hide behind Atemu. (2)

She gave a fake little gasp and placed her hand over her heart. "I cannot believe you would accuse me of something like that. What you two were about to do is sacred and beautiful. How can you even think to accuse me of spying?" Her face showed hurt at Atemu's words. "But yes, I was spying on you two."

The former Pharaoh hissed and opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind when she cut him off

"Oh, come now, Atemu. You should know me better than that. You know I can't stand not being able to watch my favorites share intimate moments with the ones they love. Especially when the ones they love are so cute." She took a few steps forward and placed a small peck on the side of Yugi's cheek. "If you really want to get him going, I suggest nibbling his neck. He'll be putty in your hands." she whispered into the little one's ear.

"Hey! Don't kiss my aibou! And how do you know that'll get to me? Yugi's my first lover."

She straightened up and smirked down at the two of them. "Have you forgotten your entire culture in less than a day? What am I the goddess of? Anyone?"

Yugi decided he liked the woman and giggled. "Lady Bast, goddess of cats, defender of Lower Egypt, then later, all of Egypt and the Pharaoh and also sometimes associated with the moon, mother hood, fertility, sex and all things pleasurable." He recited with a grin.

"Correct!" she nearly squealed. "Adorable and knowledgeable!"

"And I just found out about the neck thing earlier, thank you though." He whispered back, conspiratorially. Atemu just looked away and grumbled something about crazy cat ladies.

"And as the goddess of all things pleasurable, it is my duty to know every little thing that could potentially drive you wild." She lightly drew a finger across Atemu's neck and giggled when he twitched and blushed.

"Um, would you like something to drink? Some tea or something?" Yugi asked. She was a guest in his home, after all, even if she had entered through the skylight.

"I would love some! Thank you so very much." Bast looped Yugi's arms with hers and let him lead her out of the room and Yugi found himself blushing again.

A real Egyptian goddess! In his house! Well, why not? He had just reached across time and brought back his darker half, the thief king was currently staying at Ryou's and really, was it that much stranger than anything that had happened to them in those three wild years of high school?

"At least someone is hospitable enough to think of their guests!" She threw the comment back over her shoulder at Atemu who was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at them in an almost sulky way. Almost but not quite.

He muttered a few choice phrases under his breath and followed them down the hall.

Yugi set about making tea when something Bast had said earlier surfaced and he stopped dead in the middle of the kitchen. "Did you say that the gods were looking for Atemu?" He asked slightly panicked. "He's not in trouble is he?"

"Mmhmm," Bast nodded. "Everybody is absolutely frantic. He is most of the gods' favorite seeing as how he stopped Zorc and restored the balance of Ma'at. Everyone thought Set had you and no one knew how to check to see whether or not that was true. I didn't believe it, of course since Set would brag about having captured you and flaunt you to Osiris and Horus."

"That's not why you're here, though, is it?" Atemu asked from the doorway. Her gaze flicked over to him from where she leaned against the counter and he locked eyes with her as he crossed the kitchen and went to put a comforting arm around his little one.

She raised an eyebrow at him, holding his gaze. "Oh, and how would you know that?"

"Because I know you, Bast, and if you had really been sent here to get me, you wouldn't have waited outside the house, watching us. You would have brought me to Ra straight away, with or without Yugi."

Yugi looked between the two questioningly, and a bit worriedly.

She stared at Atemu a moment longer before looking down and sighing. "You're right, I wasn't sent here to fetch you. No one even thought to look here since no one thought it possible. It _shouldn't_ be possible, not without extremely powerful magic and just as powerful a bond. No, the reason I am here is because..." she bit her lip and looked up at Atemu with frightened eyes. "Because we believe the Day of Awakening is drawing near. And we're going to need some help. Not from you, but from someone else. Someone else who was sent here recently. Last night in the mortal world, actually."

Yugi immediately looked up. "Oh! Well that makes much more sense than what we were coming up with as explanations," he said thoughtfully.

She turned a surprised gaze on Yugi. "Oh, you've seen Akeifa? If you know where he is, that will make my job a whole lot easier. You see, Thoth was supposed to tell me where to go to find him but he told me to be in that alleyway since it would be in my best interests. He was right but now I have no clue where to find that little thief."

Yugi grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "He kind of crash landed in the living room of a friend of mine. We were actually trying to figure out how to get him back to his own time when . . ." He trailed off and then changed the subject quickly. "But the Day of Awakening? Are you sure? I mean, isn't that like, akin to the end of the world?"

"How do you know it's approaching? It could be just another one of their fights. And why do you need that tomb robber so badly?" Atemu demanded

Before she could answer either of them, knocking from the game shop door interrupted them, along with what sounded like Ryou calling and asking for Yugi.

Bast perked up and looked in the direction of the noise. "Oh! You were expecting visitors besides me?"

"Well, not really, but . . ." Yugi put down the teapot he was holding and wandered over to open the door, wondering what Ryou was doing here and if he had brought Akeifa . . . Oh shit!

Too late. He had already opened the door and the thief was, indeed with Ryou and looked up, spotting Atemu.

Akeifa's eyes widened in surprise but quickly narrowed again and he reached for the kitchen knife he had procured earlier and stuck in the back of his jeans.

"Muut, pr-Aa!" He snarled and sent the knife flying in Atemu's direction. (3)

In the space of just a few seconds, several things happened at once. Seeing Atemu alive and smirking, Ryou froze in place which prevented him from stopping his thief's attack, Atemu saw the knife coming for his head and ducked out of the way, narrowly missing a blade's between the eyes, and all the while, Bast simply continued to lean against the counter, grinning and watching the performance as if it were a well rehearsed play.

"Ra damn it!" Atemu cursed, forgetting the cat goddess currently in the room. He looked around for something to shield himself with and possibly throw back and shouted at the thief in Egyptian, "(You can't kill me if I'm already dead!)"

"(Then I will kill you a second time!)" Akeifa yelled back and tried to push past Ryou but wasn't quite quick enough and Yugi managed to slam the door shut again. The thief continued shouting and cursing while he banged on the door from the other side.

Ryou snapped back to reality when the door slammed shut and the thief began banging on it. He started forward and placed his hand on the man's arm to calm and restrain him somewhat. They needed to get inside and violently attacking the game shop door would not help

"I don't think that's helping things at all." He pulled him back gently so he could get up to the door. "Mind if I try?" Ryou gestured to the door then raised his hand as if to knock

He earned a low growl for his trouble and a short rant in Egyptian, by far the most that the thief had spoken since he arrived and animated by wide, expressive hand gestures. Finally the rant came to an end and Akeifa looked at Ryou expectantly, paused, then threw his hands up in frustration, muttering a few choice curses, when he realized that the boy hadn't understood a word.

Inside, Yugi leaned against the door and banged his head lightly against it. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't even thinking!"

Bast giggled at Yugi's actions and waved it all off. "No harm done. Nothing is broken, no one got hurt, and Atemu is still in one piece. Right, Atemu?"

The former pharaoh put down the pan he had been holding and grumbled something along the lines of "more or less."

"And here I thought I was your favorite. You didn't even try to stop him from taking my head off!" Atemu walked over and snaked his arms around Yugi's waist, pulling him close protectively.

Bast sighed at the scene. "You are, but it's fun seeing you flustered. You're too calm and expressionless most of the time. A flustered pharaoh is a cute pharaoh."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and hugged him fiercely. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "are you really ok?"

"Yes, Aibou. I'm fine. I did not mean to make you worry." He dropped tiny kisses on his other's cheeks, momentarily forgetting fangirl goddess in the room. He nuzzled his face into his neck, lightly sucking on a patch of skin.

Golden cat eyes twinkled mischievously as she watched the pair share a moment. She wouldn't ruin it...for now.

Yugi flushed, enjoying the attention, then giggled. "We still have an audience, you know."

Damn it! it was just getting good, too. Atemu would have insisted that they leave the thief and the boy outside and go upstairs, but knowing Bast, she'd either find some way to watch or let the boys in while they were occupied. And he couldn't ask her to leave either!

On the other side of the door, Ryou also giggled but at his thief's obvious frustration at not being understood. He lowered his arm and gave his lips a light peck. "Language barriers really suck don't they?" he said, trying his hardest to create a straight face. His thief could be so cute sometimes!

He turned back to the door and knocked lightly, calling out in a polite tone, "Yugi! It's Ryou. I've calmed Akeifa down some. Could you open the door and let us come inside?"

Atemu gave Yugi's neck a final nip before backing up and turning toward the door. Did they really have to be here now?!

Yugi looked at him anxiously. "Should we? I mean, I don't want to risk him trying to kill you again."

"But we really do need to talk to Ryou and Bast was looking for Akeifa . . ."

Bast strode over to the door, ushering the boys out of the way. "I can take care of that little problem. Just leave this to me." She turned to the door and knocked back.

Outside, Akeifa waited with infinite patience for the door to open, glaring at it in concentration, hoping the pharaoh would be the one to open it so he could strangle the man with his bare hands.

"(Akeifa? Are you listening? I am only going to say this once so please listen and do as I say: This is Bast. Osiris sent me to come get you because we need you're help with something. I would like to let you in so I can tell you exactly what you're needed for but I can't do that if you keep trying to kill the pharaoh. Will you promise not to kill him? Or do I have to send you back right now?)"

All Ryou heard was a woman speaking in Ancient Egyptian but he didn't there was anyone else alive in Domino who wasn't a spirit or Yugi's grandfather who could speak the language. Now he was more confused than before. Just what the hell was going on?

Akeifa's eyes widened as far as they would go and he gaped at the door. Bast? Osiris? The gods had brought him here? Ridiculous! It had to be a trick of some sort.

And yet, he was here, and where ever 'here' was, it certainly wasn't Egypt and it most definitely wasn't his own time. Even if it was a trick, there was still a chance that she was real and that meant a chance that she really could send him back if he didn't agree to leave the pharaoh alone. The Ra Forsaken, Damned Son Of A Rotted Dog Pharaoh!

"(He slaughtered my village and my family! I have a right avenge the dead!)" he shouted through the door. If she was protecting the pharaoh she must simply not know how evil the man was.

"(As I recall, it was Aknadin who gave the orders for your village to be killed; Atemu's father knew nothing about it. Aknadin is being justly punished for what he did. Now, will you or will you not promise not to kill the pharaoh?)"

Akeifa took a small step back, struck speechless by the information. He wasn't quite sure how to take the knowledge that his entire quest for vengeance had possibly been in vain. "(But . . . he . . .)" Surely not knowing about it didn't excuse him! Or rather, his father not knowing about it . . . But the Atemu was pharaoh! He had to be held accountable for what went on in his country, didn't he?

He opened his mouth to voice the objection and argue the point further when he remembered the threat to send him back. He closed it again and looked at Ryou, then supposed it wouldn't hurt to leave Atemu alive for the time being. There would always be time to argue punishment and such later. Especially if that really was Bast on the other side of the door.

"(He is safe for now.)" The thief said shortly.

Ryou grew worried at the expression on his thief's face. He stepped closer and took the man's hand in his own, rubbing small circles in reassurance. What had the woman said to make him so visibly upset?

Akeifa started slightly when Ryou took his hand and then looked down to realize that the boy looked anxious. Was he worried for him? His little mouse truly was a wonder. He felt some of his anger and frustration drain away and gave the boy what he hoped was a reassuring smile before squeezing his hand and releasing it.

Bast looked toward Yugi and Atemu, triumph written all over her face. "He says you're safe for now! That's as good an answer as any so why don't we let them in?" She took a step back and opened the door, the light from inside framing her against the approaching shadows of sunset.

And she really was a goddess, from golden glint of her cat eyes and striking features to the way the light and shadows clung to her figure just so. She was Egyptian beauty personified and it took all of Akeifa's willpower to keep from humbling himself at the sight of her. But he had never bent knee to king or god and was not about to start. He attempted to keep his expression flat, crossed his arms, and gave her a simple nod of acknowledgement.

Yugi moved slightly to stand in front of Atemu just in case. The answer really hadn't been good enough for him but he knew he wouldn't get a better one.

The thief spotted the movement and glared at the miniature pharaoh. "(Liar. You said he was gone.)"

Yugi held his ground and glared back. "(I spoke true. He was gone until this very morning.)"

"(Tsk tsk boys,)" Bast admonished. "(No fighting. At least not until after we get all our work done first. Come inside, Akeifa and bring that adorable- what do you call him?- little mouse with you.)" She beckoned them in with a lazy wave of her hand. "(Distractions, as fun as they are, are not needed right now.)"

Ryou just looked utterly bewildered at the woman before him. He could feel his mouth drop open in awe at her beauty. He had never seen someone so confident, so beautiful in his life. Well, if the man standing next to him didn't count. He felt as if he should bow or kneel,_something_ to show her the respect and honor her aura demanded. He snuck a glance at Akeifa, and upon seeing the schooled expressionlessness of his face, huddled closer for comfort.

Atemu tightened his hold around Yugi's waist, tensed and ready to get them both out of the way should the thief make one wrong move. Promise to Bast or not, the thief had never shown any respect to any authority figure, human or god, so his faith in the promise ran shallow. He wouldn't put it past him to try something when everyone's guard was down.

Akeifa frowned, slightly disconcerted by Bast's knowledge of his pet name for Ryou and not at all pleased with the way she called him adorable, or with the way Ryou was looking at her. He put a hand possessively on the boy's shoulder, glared openly at all three of the rooms occupants, and stepped inside.

* * *

NOTES 

1. As Fantasy.Maker said, Who knew the pharaoh's name had more power then just unlocking his memories and defeating Zorc! I've been in love with the idea of the pharaoh's name being something of immense power ever since reading fics by ScarabDynasty and LeDiz where they played with the concept of Atemu's name not being one to call out in a casual manor.  
2. Well what Yaoi fangirl wouldn't spy if given half the chance!

3. Muut, pr-Aa! - Die Pharaoh!

* * *

BONUS! 

Akeifa and the Letter Opener

THUD! The all too familiar sound of a dagger hitting the wall echoed through the small room. A small bug wiggled pathetically as it was pinned to the wall.

Ryou jumped about a mile into the air, seeing as the bug was less that a foot away from his ear. He shot a stern look in his thief's direction. "You know, you could just walk over here and kill it with a tissue instead of scaring me half to death. You might've hit me."

That was far from the truth and he knew it. The man was scary good with a knife. He wondered once where he learned how to throw then quickly deserted that thought. He probably didn't want to know.

Akeifa smirked at him and shrugged, then went to retrieve the 'knife' he had used to kill the bug. He was glad now that he had taken the time to sharpen the thing. It really was very handy now that it could actually cut something. Why Ryou would keep such a dull knife around in the first place, he'd never know.

Ryou glanced over as the knife was pulled out of the wall and did a double take. "What the hell? Why are you throwing around my letter opener?"

He made a half hearted grab for it, not really expecting to get it back. "I thought I lost it."

"Letter opener?" Akeifa raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar term.

"Yes, a letter opener. I use it to cut open letters I get in the mail. Much neater than opening it by hand. The envelope gets torn like that."

"It couldn't have opened them very well. It wasn't even sharp." he said dismissively.

Ryou stared at the man a bit incredulously. "They aren't made to be sharp enough to cut anything besides paper with. They aren't used for anything else." Then realizing the blade had cut through not only a bug but the wall, his eyebrows rose up into his bangs. "Did you sharpen it?"

The thief snorted and handed him the former letter opener. "It's much more useful now."

Ryou took it and looked at it dubiously. "Thanks I guess."

Akeifa gave a mock bow and sauntered out of the room. "Oh, the knives in the drawer with the forks are much more useful now too," he threw back over his shoulder before wandering out of the room to find something else to amuse himself with.

The knives in the drawer with the forks...? "You sharpened my butter knives too?!" Ryou called after him. He really need to find that man a hobby.

One that had nothing to do with knives and one apart from ravishing him senseless at the most random times. Hmmm... random times...

He jumped up from his seat and ran through the house. "Hey Akeifa! I have a surprise for you!"

* * *

Conversations for posterities sake. And because they're horribly amusing. 

Fantasy.Maker: Yami[to Akeifa What is it with you and knives? Do you have a fetish for them or something?  
Jenivi7: Akeifa: Better than a leather fetish. At least the knives are useful.  
Jenivi7: Akeifa: (grins at Ryou) Isn't that right, little mouse . . .  
Fantasy.Maker: Yami: WHAT?!  
Fantasy.Maker: Ryou: (blushes and mutters something about never having used them for that before)  
Fantasy.Maker: Ryou: Umm, I don't want you two to fight so I'll just separate you two... grabs Akeifa and whispers something in his ear  
Fantasy.Maker: as dirty as you can think of  
Jenivi7: (Akeifa picks Ryou up and tosses him over his shoulder, heading for the bedroom as quickly as possible, arguments over knives and leather completely forgotten)  
Jenivi7: Yugi: (giggles and glomps Atemu) Well they look like they're gonna be busy for a while . . . Shall I help remind you of how a leather fetish is better than a knife one?  
Fantasy.Maker: Yami: (begins rubbing Yugi in the naughtiest of places) Oh, I don't need to be reminded, Aibou. But if you'd like to show me, I would be adverse to that idea at all.  
Jenivi7: Yugi: (flushes but unbuckles Yami's neck belt) Because it hides the most sensitive of places . . . (begins to kiss and nibble Yami's neck)  
Fantasy.Maker: Yami: (groans and grinds against Yugi) You just had to find out about my neck didn't you?  
Jenivi7: Yugi: (laughs breathlessly) I would have found it eventually anyways. You can't keep secrets like that from me, especially when we're so much alike . . .  
Fantasy.Maker: Yami: Well then if we're so much alike... (picks up Yugi bridal style and carries him to another bedroom, whispering something about licking and the belly button)  
Jenivi7: (Yugi blushes three shades darker but doesn't object)

Jenivi7: (fangirl swoon)  
Jenivi7: Ack! alright, you go to bed!  
Fantasy.Maker: hahaha  
Jenivi7: Or we'll be here writing the smexing all night!  
Fantasy.Maker: Which isn't a bad thing!!  
Jenivi7: I would agree but you should at least make an effort to pass your classes  
Fantasy.Maker: blah  
Jenivi7: Cause I don't think the teachers are gonna accept the excuse of, 'But there was boy smexing!'  
Fantasy.Maker: O God, my friend Katie would.  
Jenivi7: hahahahahaha  
Jenivi7: Well at least someone would XD


	11. In Which A Deal Is Made

The glare and Akeifa's stance did not go unnoticed by Atemu. He snorted and smirked at the thief. "(You really think Bast would try and take Ryou away from you? Your pleasure is her source of entertainment. Although I cannot see why. Aibou and I are far more entertaining.)" He shot a confused glance at Bast before giving Yugi's earlobe a little nibble.

Bast's eyes glowed with amusement and Yugi blushed hard, stepping quickly away and punching Atemu as hard as he could on the shoulder. "This is hardly the time!" That wasn't exactly how he'd wanted to announce to his friends that they were together.

Akeifa fought between a deeper scowl and a smirk. The smirk eventually won out.

Ryou's eyes finally left the beautiful lady standing on one side of the room to look at Yugi and Atemu on the other. They were together? As in having sex?

Well he guessed he shouldn't be surprised since Atemu _was_ here he knew how much Yugi had missed him, but still...

Atemu turned to look at Yugi. "That hurt, Aibou. What did you punch me for? Do you not like it when I nibbled on your ear?"

Yugi's blush deepened and he opened his mouth to speak but Akeifa beat him to it.

"(I've never sought the favor of the gods though it looks like your little midget isn't so willing,)" he said, unable to pass up the opportunity to tease.

Bast nearly doubled over with laughter. Yes, she was definitely glad she had listened to Thoth when he told her where to enter the modern times.

"Oh for the love of . . . Everyone sit down and I'll make us some tea! Bast was supposed to be explaining something important!" Yugi said, more than a little irritated by where the conversation was going.

He looked pointedly at the thief and pointed to one of the chairs. "Hms!" he said and then disappeared into the kitchen. (1)

Ryou was taken aback by the outburst. He was infinitely curious as to what everyone was talking about but since he couldn't understand Ancient Egyptian, he was pretty much left in the dark.

Akeifa grinned, finding himself with a newfound respect for the miniature pharaoh.

Ryou tugged his thief to the chair Yugi had pointed to and gently pushed him into the seat. Oh dear, five people and four chairs. Where in the world was he going to sit.

Bast had crossed the room in a few graceful steps and, just as smoothly, sat down. The fact that they were short one chair had not escaped her attention and she was almost itching to see what would be done about it if Ryou did not find a place to sit.

Akeifa sat willingly, he didn't mind taking an order or two from one who had the pharaoh cowed and Atemu shot the thief a glare as he sat, just daring him to make a comment. He listened to his aibou's wishes and would do anything to make him happy. Was that so wrong?

All the chairs were full, save one, but that was to be occupied by Yugi in a minute. Unwilling to take Yugi's chair, Ryou weighed his options: he could sit on the floor but then that would be uncomfortable and slightly ridiculous, he could sit on the table but that wouldn't do for the same reasons as the floor, or he could sit in Akeifa's lap and risk possibly getting molested in front of his friends and a total stranger.

Akeifa's lap is was, then.

He perched himself on the edge of his thief's knee, hoping the others wouldn't think he was being too forward.

Akeifa threw a triumphant smirk at Atemu and put an arm around Ryou's waist, pulling him back and into a more comfortable position for them both and Atemu scowled at the stupid grin on his face. "(This is hardly the time for that, don't you think? Or can you really not control yourself at all?)" The thief didn't respond, but continued to grin, knowing just how much it was bothering Atemu.

Ryou blushed but allowed himself to be pulled back against Akeifa's chest. That strong, muscled chest that was providing a pleasant warmth to his back. He was getting flustered at the position they were in and how good it felt but tried to focus on what Yugi's said. Something about Bast having information...?

Yugi re-entered the room doing an impressive job of balancing five full mugs and nearly dropped them all when he saw Ryou and Akeifa practically snuggled together. He took in the thief's grin and Atemu's scowl, correctly interpreted the subtext, and rolled his eyes. Great. Just what he needed, to be pulled into the middle of a 'who's other is more affectionate' war. He passed out the mugs and took his to the empty seat, planting himself in it firmly and hoping the 'refusal to play' message was clear.

Atemu nearly growled in frustration. He knew he was being childish, playing this game with Akeifa, but the stupid thief just looked so smug, he had to do something to wipe that grin off his face.

He scooted his chair closer to Yugi in what he hoped was a discreet manner. Yugi couldn't fault him for wanting to protect him from the stupid thief, would he? He just wanted to make sure Akeifa didn't pull a fast one on them while at the same time beating him at whatever game they were playing.

Yugi shot his dark a brief glare and realized that if he didn't say anything, the silly game would continue and they'd never get anything done. He briefly wondered why Ryou was going along with the game so easily . . . and then realized that he probably had no idea what was going on.

"Oh! I just realized we have a language problem. Ryou doesn't speak any Egyptian and Akeifa doesn't know Japanese."

Bast looked at Ryou more closely. They boy didn't know any Egyptian and yet he had still managed to capture the thief king's heart? Love really did overcome all obstacles!

"Well that's easily fixable. If Ryou would come over here for a second..."

Ryou looked completely bewildered. This woman also spoke Japanese? And she was going to teach him how to speak Egyptian in a few seconds? What was she, some kind of god? Then it all clicked. Yugi had called her Bast. Her beauty and dress. Even her eyes. How could he not have seen it before? He hadn't even bowed or knelt or showed her any form of respect.

Scared that she might be offended with his actions, he slowly slid off his comfortable seat and walked over to where the goddess was sitting. Sitting and drinking tea like a normal person. That was a bit hard to grasp.

She smiled softly at him, aware of the fact that he was frightened. "Don't be scared; this won't hurt at all." She gently wrapped one hand around his throat and the other around hers. She began to chant in a low voice, her hand warming up from the magic pulsating through.

Akeifa eyed Bast suspiciously but it drained away quickly as she chanted and the thief watched in awe. Was she doing what he thought she was doing?

And suddenly she let go, the spell in effect and working. "Say something. Turn and talk to your lover. He'll understand you now."

They boy nodded and turned to face his thief, completely unaware that the woman had spoken to him in Egyptian. And that he had understood it.

"Erm...hello, Akeifa. I'm Ryou, the one you've been sleeping with all day." Oh wow, had that really come out of his mouth? Had he lost all sense of decency with the goddesses spell? Oh gods, what must Yugi think of him now?

He blushed a brilliant red but moved closer to his thief, waiting to hear him say something he could finally understand.

Akeifa grinned widely and stood, pulling Ryou into a tight embrace and burying his face in the boy's neck, not caring who was watching. "Greetings Ryou. But I believe you're mistaken, it the entirety of the day has yet to pass, there are still many hours of which we can take advantage," He whispered into his mouse's ear and then gave it a playful nip.

Tears came into Ryou's eyes. They could finally understand each other! It suddenly didn't matter that everyone could hear what they said. "Mmm, yes please." he whispered, tightening his own hold on the man. If only there weren't others in the room at the moment...

Bast sighed in satisfaction. What could be better than bringing two souls who loved each other closer together? The sex they had after would be one. And the thanks she would receive would be another.

Atemu coughed, breaking the moment. He was still a little sore about not being able to touch Yugi and losing the game they were playing. "I believe Bast still has something she needs to tell us."

Yugi smiled at the cute scene and felt his irritation drain away. It was obvious by how the thief was practically draping himself around Ryou that he really cared for him. Which was nice. He liked to see his friends happy and knew that while Ryou hadn't been quite as affected by the loss of his other as he had, that some of the loneliness had still been there. But now things were better. For both of them. He gave Atemu a soft smile and reached out to stroke the side of his hand affectionately.

Atemu in turn took hold of Yugi's hand and returned the smile with one of his own. He kissed his palm and tugged his lover closer to him, shortening the distance between them while still sitting in two separate chairs. He slid an arm around his waist, wanting the physical reminder that he was still there. There was no warmth in either worlds that could warm him the way Yugi's could.

Yugi sighed quietly and moved his chair so that the two were flush together and leaned into Atemu's embrace, leaning the back of his head lazily against his dark's shoulder.

Akeifa purred into Ryou's ear and drew back enough to give him a brief, hard kiss before flopping backwards onto the chair, pulling the boy along with him. They landed in almost the same position they had been in before Ryou got up and the thief wound both arms around him this time, holding him firmly and possessively in place.

And Bast, ever watchful of her boys, inwardly cursed, for the first time, the job she had been given by the other gods. Breaking up a happy scene such as this seemed almost criminal and against her character. She had to, though, time being of the essence and they had wasted so much already. Well, not wasted, but time had definitely gotten away from them.

"I do have something of great importance to talk to you about," she said gravely. "The other gods and I believe that the Day of Awakening is drawing near. Set has been looking for something that will kill Horus and allow him control. And we think he may have found it."

She turned and gave her full attention to the pharaoh and his lover. "Yugi, Atemu, do you remember the box Atemu's puzzle was in?"

Yugi looked at her, questioningly and a bit wide eyed at the severity of her announcement. "It was just a small gold holding box marked with hieroglyphs . . . I'm not sure what they said though. I didn't read Egyptian back then and I haven't looked at it since . . ."

"The Egyptian on it was a spell to hold in anything that was placed inside. Unless opened from the outside, it could not be opened." Atemu's gaze was steady as he said this to Bast. "What does it matter now?"

Bast ignored his question and addressed Yugi. "Do you still have that box?"

"It should still be tucked away in the back of the store . . ." Yugi's voice trailed off and his eyes went wide. He jumped to his feet and practically ran into the shop, yelling an explanation and assuming that the others would follow to hear. "But the shop was broken into a couple weeks ago and we took a full inventory and now that I'm thinking of it, I don't remember seeing it at all and we didn't even realize . . . because it's not on any of the stock lists . . ." He flung open the door to the back storage and began rummaging through some of the boxes in the back, knowing it was useless because everything had been re-arranged and organized after the inventory.

Atemu jumped up and went after him, alarmed at his aibou's outburst. He immediately began to help the search, keeping an eye out for a glimpse of gold that had housed the puzzle and his soul for 3000 years.

Ryou followed as well, pulling Akeifa along with him. He stood in the doorway watching them hunt through box after box for the artifact.

So intent was he on watching that he jumped a little when he heard Bast's voice next to him. "If what you said is true, then you won't find it. It's in Set's hands now. "

Yugi finally gave up and sat on one of the boxes in defeat. "I know, I just thought maybe . . . Why would he want it anyways? It was empty."

She looked away. "Let's return to the kitchen." They did so and Bast waited until they were settled again before speaking again. "Do any of you know the story of Osiris?"

"Of course," Akeifa answered sharply, almost insulted. "It is an old story, one of the oldest and told to children on their parent's knees."

Atemu looked up and spoke just as sharply as the thief had. "What does that have to do with-"

"The box..." Ryou had said it softly, mostly to himself but it had effectively cut the former pharaoh off in the middles of his sentence. He looked up to find all eyes were on him and shrank back into the arms of his thief. Akeifa squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. "Th-the box Osiris was held prisoner in when Set killed him. Is that the same box?"

Bast nodded, her expression grave. "Thoth surprised us all by taking and giving it to Seth after Atemu died as a place to house the pieces of the puzzle. The box became the size it needed to be and we did not tell him what that it really was because we were also hiding it from Set."

Yugi's hand flew to his mouth with the realization of what he had been in possession of.

"But he found it anyways," Akeifa said dryly. "Were you hiding more than just the box itself from him?"

"There is a piece of Osiris still in that box. We think he may be planning on using this part of Osiris as a weapon against Horus but we aren't sure how. We need it back before the final battle and Thoth insisted that you are the only one who can get it."

Akeifa's eyes narrowed and he glared at the goddess for a moment, already not liking the idea of being used as a pawn in anyone's games, let alone those of the gods. 

But then he started to grin. 

And then to laugh. 

This was an opportunity to steal from a god!

He'd be a fool to pass that up. 

Still, he had never done a job for free, another thing he wasn't about to start now.

The laughter died away though the grin remained. "And what are you offering in return?"

Bast's eyes glittered as she leaned forward. The gods had known he would ask this question and the answer had been clear though not really welcome. It had been discussed and eventually accepted, though not without some form of objection.

"You will be granted admittance into the afterlife. Your past sins will be wiped clean. More than fair, I think."

Akeifa's grin widened. He decided he liked dealing with gods. Especially when they already knew what he was going to demand, i.e. the chance to continue making trouble in the afterlife.

"You do realize, though," Bast continued lazily. "that while you do have a spot in the afterlife, you can easily be kicked out. Osiris is very strict about the souls that are granted admittance. He'll be keeping an eye on you..."

Akeifa nodded. They could watch all they wanted, he specialized in not getting caught. Another little detail nagged at him to be sorted out before he accepted the deal, however.

"Past sins _and_ future sins?" he asked, making sure to close that loophole. He had never given much thought to how long he would live, though should he live a long life, he didn't want to lose the reserved spot on a technicality.

Bast pursed her lips and sighed. Better compromise or he wouldn't help them.

"Until you enter the afterlife, all your sins, past, present, and future will be wiped clean."

Ryou gave him a little pinch to get his attention. "That does not mean that you can go crazy. Behave or_I_ will punish you." Though to make Akeifa suffer he would have to suffer too. Well, everyone must make some sacrifices some time.

"You shouldn't tempt me like that, little mouse," he replied suggestively, then laughed. "Just making sure." (2)

"Good." She leaned back and relaxed slightly. "So I take it we have a deal?"

Akeifa tore his gaze away from Ryou and thoughts away from punishment at the hands of his little pleasure god, looked at Bast and nodded. "We do. Now where is Set? And do you know where he is keeping the piece of Osiris?"

Bast shook her head, her eyes hardening at the mention of the god. "Only Isis and Thoth know where he lives. Isis knows because she had to marry the guy and Thoth knows everything so that's no surprise." She gave a little eye roll at the last bit of information. "We're assuming that he has the piece with him to personally watch over it. He knows Isis wouldn't tell anyone since her made her swear not to and Thoth doesn't go around spouting secrets. He tells things at his leisure and not anyone else's which can get really annoying." Here she settled down into the chair and gave Akeifa a hard look. "Thoth will be taking you to Set though not because we asked him to.

"It's because Set has sent for you. Set, himself."

"Sent for me?" Akeifa repeated in confusion, not quite sure what to make of the statement.

Atemu let out a hiss and pinned the thief with a deadly glare. "I knew he shouldn't be here!" He was going to kill that thief one day. Doing it now would only piss Bast off- a really hard thing to do unless she was serious which she was now- and nothing would be resolved. He settled for glaring at the man across from him and imagining all the ways he could torture him with the knives he was so fond of.

Yugi put a restraining hand on his dark's arm, moving closer to him, a worried expression across his features and Bast shot the former pharaoh a look, not particularly happy at being interrupted, before refocused her attention back to the white-haired man.

"From what Isis knows of the man and from what Thoth is willing to tell us-" She audibly ground her teeth in frustration. "-it's probably because your body held the spirit of Zorc and he's hoping that maybe there is some residue of his Ba still within you. He would be perfectly capable of magnifying even the smallest power of Zorc until it was enough to significantly help him."

Atemu put an arm around his aibou's shoulders and roughly drew him close. He was not liking this conversation at all.

Ryou grew rigid in his lover's arms as his eyes widened in shock and terror. Could that be true? "But-but we- Yugi and I, that is- think that Akeifa was pulled from sometime before he was taken over by Zorc so he couldn't really still be possessed...could he?" He turned in his seated position to look into Akeifa's eyes as if he could tell just by looking whether or not there was any of the dark spirit in his soul.

Bast leaned forward suddenly in her seat and stared at Yugi intensely. "Are you certain? Are you completely positive?"

Akeifa followed the conversation with difficulty. Past and present and things he hadn't done yet but had . . . It was beginning to make his head hurt.

Yugi met her eye evenly and took a deep breath, trying to sort out how much information to reveal. Atemu really would try to kill the thief if he found out that Akeifa had been robbing his father's tomb at the moment he was displaced.

He simply nodded. "He was . . . pulled forward before the possession, and before the first time he confronted Atemu in the palace but that doesn't mean . . ." He hesitated, realizing how very uncomfortable the conversation was about to get. And how much he was about to hurt one of his best friends. He looked at Ryou apologetically, then moved his gaze to Akeifa and continued. "It depends on when he dealt with Zorc and what deal he made with him exactly."

Akeifa didn't meet his eye and managed to keep his expression neutral but removed his arms from around Ryou to cross them over his own torso, and not in the smug manor he normally portrayed, but almost as an act of self comfort.

He remembered the dark demon's overwhelming presence, the flames that licked at the corners of its eyes and mouth as it alternately enticed and threatened. Its triumph when he agreed to be its vessel. He could still feel its hooks in his soul.

What had seemed such a perfect way of getting revenge at the time had changed. Everything had changed.

Ryou placed his palms on the man's cheeks and gently lifted his face so they could match gazes. He knew his former spirit was evil but he didn't know he had taken a hold of this...well, innocent (at least in this circumstance) man and try to destroy the world. He shook his head slowly, not breaking his gaze, trying not to believe all that he was hearing. It just couldn't be true!

Akeifa met his eyes briefly, then flinched away.

Bast's expression softened the slightest when she saw Ryou's face, his disbelief and hurt but continued anyway. This had to be dealt with now.

"Akeifa!" she practically barked at the man. "Did you make any sort of deal with Zorc before coming here? Do not lie or your soul will be shredded no matter our deal."

The thief's features hardened again. He glared defiance at the woman even as he answered. "A deal was made. The power to take my revenge in exchange for a mortal vessel."

Atemu's arm tightened around Yugi's shoulders.

Bast eyes closed in a resigned and pained expression.

And Ryou...

Ryou let out a sob as tears started to slid down his cheeks. How...? Why...? "No..." It came out as a whisper as his hands fell from the thief's face.

Akeifa flinched again. The loss of contact left him colder than it should have and he expected the boy to continue moving away. He was startled when he didn't. 

"He...he isn't completely controlled by Zorc is he? He can still be saved right? His soul isn't lost?" He can still be with me? he added silently. He was terrified, absolutely terrified, of having this man taken away from him permanently. And since they now knew Zorc was living inside of him, that wasn't too slim of a chance of him being taken away right at that very moment. 

Bast gave a heavy sight and moved to stand. "I don't know for sure but we were afraid of inaccuracy. After many arguments and discussions, I was given permission and the honor of bringing this." She reached into her pocket and brought out a pure white feather as long as her hand.

Atemu gasped and widened his eyes. "The Feather of Ma'at," he breathed.

Ryou looked away towards the glowing feather in the goddesses hand. "Will that help?" 

"Can it break the contract?" Akeifa asked quietly. So much had changed and while his head still spun at having everything he knew turned upside down, he did know that he no longer wanted the demon's power or the touch of it's claws.

She shook her head gravely. "Breaking a contract is something only Ra or Ptah are allowed to do. Trying to use Ma'at's feather for something like that would destroy both Zorc and Akeifa. I am simply going to use this to see how strong he is within you. From there I can put a seal on him until we figure out what to do."

Akeifa nodded and shifted Ryou to the side so that he could stand.

She brought the feather closer until it was almost touching his heart, then began whispering a spell continuously under her breath, not even pausing for air. The feather glowed brighter and brighter until two orbs formed in front of the thief. Bast stopped whispering and let her hand drop to her side, the feather still hanging in the space.

Yugi watched in open fascination.

The one on the right side of the feather glowed pure white. The other on the left was mostly grey, though a small ball glowed pitch black in the very center. Not big enough to really be felt but enough that Set would find it.

"There." Bast pointed to the glowing or on the right. "The one on the right is your Ka, Akeifa. The deal has been made so you are clean. The one on the left is Zorc, or at least his presence in you. He is not so strong that it would normally be felt but since Set is looking for a concentrated mass of pure hate, no matter how small, he would certainly feel that and manipulate it in seconds."

Akeifa shifted uncomfortably. It felt odd to have such essential parts of his being exist outside of himself.

"What are you going to do with it? Can it not be wholly separated from me?"

The black within the orb swirled and pulsed angrily. This came very close to a violation of the contract and it raged against its captor.

"They cannot be that far apart from each other and right now they are at their limit. If I try to send Zorc to Ammit, We will have no choice but to send your soul too. Where ever one goes, the other must follow. I'm sorry."

She reached out and gave Akeifa's Ka a little push and it drifted back into his body. Zorc's began to follow but she reached out and halted its progress.

"I must do this quickly or both souls will be destroyed so please do not break my concentration."

Her golden eyes snapped tightly shut and her lips moved, forming words without sound. Wind began to pick up around the room as the magic level increased and a gold film began to cover the orb in her hand, slowly concealing the Ka inside. The black rolled and twisted violently, not liking at all what was happening, fighting back, and the film stopped its slow trickling over the sides of the orb one long agonizing moment. The orb hung in mid air, half covered and still showing the twisting black mass. Then, as Bast eyes squeezed tighter and her lips increased in their wordless speech, the golden resumed task until it was covered completely.

She let go of the orb and it, too, drifted back into Akeifa's body. She fairly collapsed into her chair as the feather floated gently down to the surface of the table.

Yugi put a tentative hand on her arm. "Are you alright?" he asked, eyes filled with concern.

She gave Yugi a weary smile. "I'm just fine. A little tired is all. Covering up an intensely powerful Ka is extremely hard to do but now, he can't make his presence known or be found. That seal should hold for now."

Akeifa shuddered and crossed his arms over his chest as thought to hold both orbs in and Ryou came up behind him to hesitantly place a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

The thief gave him a small smile, and, when he was convinced he wasn't going to fall apart, slowly straightened and lowered his arms back to his side. "When is this audience with Set."

"Erm...I don't actually know." She had the grace to blush and look away. "Thoth wouldn't tell me," she finished almost bitterly.

"So what happens now?" Atemu was still keeping an eye on Akeifa as if expecting Zorc to break the seal and take over control of the body at any minute.

"I get Akeifa to Ra right away, before Thoth comes to take you to Set."

Akeifa glanced sideways at Ryou. Truth be told, he'd had enough of gods and goddesses and magic that could take him apart, rearrange him and put him back together again. He'd rather be alone with his mouse, especially if there was a possibility that he wouldn't return from his encounter with Set.

"I think not. Thoth will surely know where to find me when it is time and when I meet Set, I shall remember our bargain." And with that, he made for the door.

"Sorry, you guys. I guess we'll be leaving then." Ryou gave Yugi and Atemu a small wave, bowed to Bast, and ran out the door after his thief.

Yugi waved at his retreating friend and quickly closed the door behind him before Atemu or Bast could try and make them come back.

"Akeifa, wait!" Ryou called as he caught up with him. "Why did you leave like that? We need to make sure you're safe from Set."

Akeifa gave Ryou a small smile. "I will be safe enough, besides, I've had enough of gods and goddesses for one night."

Ryou returned the smile with one of his own and reached out to take his hand. It had been an eventful day and he was tired of all the complications. Time by themselves sounded better with each passing thought. They had things to talk about and he really wanted to spend as much time with him before everything started.

Now that it had gotten dark, he was faced with the decision of which route to take home: the faster maze of alleys or the longer, safer neighborhood walk.

Akeifa twined his fingers around Ryou's, delighting in the touch of his mouse.

"Erm...maybe we should go through the neighborhood. The alleys have a lot of gangs in them at night so it's not really that safe..."

The small smile turned into a dangerous smirk. "Neither am I."

The thief fingered the stolen knife at his belt, one from the midget's kitchen this time, and strode purposefully toward the alleyway, pulling Ryou along behind him.

* * *

I'm gonna miss that language barrier. 

Stuff!

1. Hms - sit down  
2. Fantasy.Maker: Can they have smex on the table now? Ryou's ready. I'll make him ready.  
Jenivi7: HA!  
Fantasy.Maker: Sorry I'm just...My Ryou loves his thief. Especially when he's molesting him  
Jenivi7: I think the rest of the company might object! XD  
Jenivi7: scratch that, Bast wouldn't  
Fantasy.Maker: Pssh… She'd sit back and enjoy the show.  
Fantasy.Maker: Maybe get some popcorn…  
Fantasy.Maker: Atemu would be all : You cant do that here! Right in front of us! besides you're doing it all wrong. THIS is how you make them scream. (proceeds to molest Yugi)  
Jenivi7: And then MuseKisara would break the barrier between rl and story and join Bast to watch.  
Jenivi7: Hahahahahahahahaha (dies!)  
Fantasy.Maker: and I'd try to follow but Suki would most likely hold me back.  
Jenivi7: Yugi's too reserved tho usually. so he'd probably object  
Jenivi7: unless we were doing a story w/ a foursome . . .  
Jenivi7: (nosebleeds just thinking of it)  
Fantasy.Maker: O/O  
Jenivi7: Oops, did I just kill us ded again?  
Fantasy.Maker: I think so  
Fantasy.Maker: But that's not something I mind at all XD 


	12. In Which A Promise Is Made

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short, the next one will be long cause I couldn't find a way to break them evenly.

* * *

"Ack! No! We really don't have to go this way!" Ryou stumbled along behind Akeifa trying to keep up. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you about . . . earlier."

He really _didn't_ want to talk about it right then, but his courage was there and he didn't know when it would be coming or going anytime soon.

"So talk." Akeifa said quietly, though not deviating from his chosen course. "I am listening."

Ryou halted in his tracks and refused to go any farther. He kept his head down looking at his feet while he worked out what exactly he was trying to say and Akeifa shoved the hand that wasn't attached to Ryou's into his pocket, catching the boy's discomfort and not really knowing if he wanted to hear.

Strange. It was a joy to be able to talk to his mouse, but right now, he almost wished the language barrier still existed.

Ryou opened and closed his mouth several times before actually speaking.

"About before . . . when you made that deal . . . Why? Was it really worth it? I know I got upset- I still am- I just don't understand. Why-How could you give yourself away? I'm terrified, Akeifa. I don't want to lose you. But now I might because you agreed to bind your soul with Zorc!" He was glaring up into Akeifa's eyes now, tears forming in the corners of his own. "Do you know how mad I am? The first good thing, truly good thing that has happened to me since before Amane . . . well, in a long time and now I might lose it forever. At least before I thought there might be the chance to keep you here but now . . . " He shook his head and looked away, tears spilling silently over his cheeks. Really, it wasn't fair.

Akeifa winced. "I didn't . . . I didn't have anything then. Nothing but my revenge, and even that was misplaced apparently." He spat the last part venomously, looking back toward the game shop, as if that, too, were Atemu's fault. He returned his gaze to Ryou and reached up to wipe away one of the tears, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I didn't know . . . I had no idea there was someone like you in the world. I won't let anything separate us, I swear it. Not even the gods themselves."

He let go of Ryou's hand and lifted his own between them, holding out his pinky finger, mimicking the strange gesture the boy had used earlier.

Ryou slowly turned his head to look at the waiting pinky. Did he really mean it? For a long moment he stared intently into his lover's eyes, trying to read the emotion they held and if it was sincere.

Never blinking or looking away, he slowly, hesitantly wrapped his pinky around the one waiting for him.

"Together always?"

"Forever," he whispered, repeating his response from the first time they tangled fingers like this, "My Ryou." He wrapped the other arm around the boy's waist, pulling him close and kissing him deeply, their hands still connected between them.

Ryou sighed and returned the kiss. Opening his mouth, he flicked out his tongue to lick the bottom of Akeifa's lips, asking for entrance to his mouth.

"Well isn't this just sweet? Two fags making out in our territory." A voice cut through the darkness around them, shattering the moment.

"Must be foreigners. Couldn't understand a word they were saying. Must be stupid too to wander around here at night." A second voiced joined in and the shadows of various thugs moved around in the dark to surround them.

Akeifa released Ryou and turned to face the second voice, snarling at the man and turning his head to take note of how many others there were and their positions. True, he _had_ been ready to go looking for exactly this sort of trouble five minutes ago, but he hated to be interrupted.

He slipped the kitchen knife out from the back belt loops of his jeans and swore at the speaker. "sA n sAb." (1)

"Try learning Japanese bitch. I don't speak faggot." The leader had a chain in his hands while his underlings hefted lead pipes, broken planks of wood, and anything else that could be used to main or kill. He whipped the chain up and down so it smacked the pavement hard. Apparently this was a signal since every one of the six thugs rushed the thief at the same time.

Akeifa rushed one, catching the arm with a makeshift club and using the momentum to swing him into another, knocking both off balance. He danced lightly to the side, avoiding a pipe then his knife flashed, blood flew and a shriek pieced the night as one of the men fell to his knees holding his shoulder, tendon cut clean through.

Ryou backed up, terrified beyond belief. He had hoped to hide somewhere safe until Akeifa was done but the leader let out a scream of rage and snapped his chain against the ground again. Immediately, two pairs of hands roughly grabbed his arms and held him still.

Shit! How could he have let himself get caught so easily?

"You're going to pay for what you've done to my guys with your life, fag! Now one more move from you and we'll fuck up your little boyfriend worse than you ever could."

The man didn't finish speaking before a second knife flew past Ryou's head, close enough for him to feel it brush past his ear. Ryou almost flinched but instinct told him to stay perfectly still and a pair of hands that held him fell away.

"You piece of mother-fucking-faggoty-bitch-ass shit! Come over here and see what it's like to fight a real man!" He whipped the chain out at Akeifa's head, intending to either break the mans neck or take his head off.

Akeifa dodged to the side but wasn't fast enough to avoid the entire blow. He hissed as the chain glanced a blow across his shoulder, tearing the shirt and biting into his flesh. He dropped the knife and caught the end of the chain, sprinted forward to take the leader by surprise then wrapped the chain around his neck, pulling with all his strength.

The man gave a strange gurgling sound and then went limp and the two still conscious men stared in disbelief long enough for Akeifa to retrieve his knife, run his tongue along it, tasting the coppery blood, and grin.

Ryou could feel them shaking against him, the cowards. So he decided to do something useful for the first time that night and elbowed the one still holding him in the gut then cracked his skull against his knee. He turned to the other man staring at him in disbelief and punched his stomach and kicked his head in. At least all those self defense lessons in Egypt hadn't gone to waste. Too bad the boys who taught him weren't able to watch him in action.

Akeifa's eyes widened and his evil grin turned to one of pride. Not half bad. He made a mental note never to severely piss off his mouse.

He tucked the knife back into his pants and leered at Ryou, wondering if the boy knew how hot he looked breathing heavily and staring down at the unconscious men, still half crouched in a fighting stance.

Ryou looked around to make sure none of the others were moving then found his gaze drawn to his thief. Oh gods, that leer. It sent heat racing to his groin every single time. And just remembering what they were about to do here before getting to Yugi's only turned him on even more. He crooked a finger to beckon the man over.

Akeifa laughed but didn't object as he backed his mouse against the wall, holding his hips still and grinding into him. "What? Here, in the middle of the alley?"

Ryou didn't even try to keep the moan hidden, just lets it out loudly as he pulled Akeifa closer. "I really don't care where at this point. Just take off your pants already!" Ryou was already starting to unbutton his.

Never let it be said that he'd ever denied his little pleasure god anything.

Ryou grabbed at what was left of his father's shirt and practically ripped the rest of it off. He ran his hands over that lean muscled chest and shivered at the sight of the blood and sweat mixed there together.

The boy's light touch heated Akeifa's blood and he quickly removed the remaining articles of clothing and attacked Ryou's mouth, tasting his sweetness and pressing him roughly back against the wall.

Sex in secluded public...this only excited him more. He clutched at the man's head and brought both his legs up to wrap around his waist. Sex up against a wall...kinky. Definitely something he was willing to try. Especially for this man.

"Mmm...I am really glad we took the alley."

Akeifa found himself far too aroused to respond and growled agreement deep in his throat. He put both hands on Ryou's ass, sliding him up the wall to give himself better access and began pleasuring the boy, mimicking with his fingers what he would soon be doing with something else while sucking and biting at his neck.

The wall grated on his back but that only added to the pleasure he was feeling. There would also be one massive bruise later if his thief kept sucking and biting like that. But he was getting impatient, the feelings were too good. "Akeifa! D-don't waste ti-time with that! I w-want you NOW!" As if to emphasize his words, he squeezed his legs tight and dragged his nails across the man's back. If he hadn't left a mark before, he certainly would now.

Another low, primal growl and Akeifa removed the fingers to thrust into Ryou, hard and deep, shuddering at the tight heat and only pausing momentarily before drawing back out to pound back into him again. And again, and again, using the wall and gravity itself to bury himself as far into his mouse as possible.

Ra, did he have any idea how wonderful he felt? The thief gave a strangled cry and tightened the arms around Ryou, supporting and clinging to him at the same time.

A cry. Then a moan. Then another cry. A new sound of pleasure passed Ryou lips with every thrust his thief made into him. He arched into him and pulled them as close together as he could.

So much heat! And such a lovely, sexy voice, especially when the noises it made were filled with such passion and lust. He couldn't take any more and reached down to stroke his mouse's hardness, pumping him in time with the thrusts.

Ryou was so close to the edge now, it was almost too much. Leaning forward, he alternated nibbling on his thief's ear and crying out encouragement.

He gripped Akeifa's shoulders hard as he came to the edge and climaxed.

The teeth grazing Akeifa's ear and Ryou's hot breath and sweet voice nearly drove him over and when his mouse's passage closed around him, he joined him in ecstasy, releasing deep inside the boy and holding onto him tightly, burying his face in the crook of Ryou's neck until his body finally stopped shaking and his breathing started to return to normal.

Ryou let out a shaky laugh. If he were capable of rational though, he might be concerned about the fact that they could only keep their hand- figuratively- off each other when they were with friends or had people who were not dead or passed out around them. The rest of the time they had sex every time the other pretty much breathed. But the boy was beyond all rational thought and enjoying the afterglow and the taste and smell of blood, sweat, and sex on his lover's skin.

"Perhaps we should walk around back here more often. I could really get used to this."

Akeifa chuckled. "Insatiable little mouse," he accused and pulled gently out of Ryou, setting him on his feet and backing up on shaky legs to retrieve what was left of their clothing. He handed Ryou the pair of jeans that he was fairly sure belonged to him, it was difficult to tell with nothing but the moonlight to see by.

The boy simply laughed again and pulled on the pants that were handed to him. Hmm they were a little big. Akeifa's perhaps? Well, that just meant the ones his thief put on would be tight and small. And it wasn't like they were going to be keeping their clothes on long anyway.

Akeifa's thoughts ran along the same line and he couldn't be bothered to switch, just took extra care in pulling up the zipper then handed Ryou the remaining wearable shirt. The light in the alley was soft and he found himself staring at the way it gave a glow to the boy's light skin and hair. His mouse was a truly beautiful creature and he felt almost bad for marring that perfect skin with bruises and love bites.

Ryou pulled the shirt loosely on, not even bothering to button it up the entire way as Akeifa reached out and traced the mark on his collar bone where he had almost drawn blood and looked at him apologetically. Ryou felt the touch of a finger on his neck and looked up into his lover's eye, reaching up to feel what was there and was a little surprised to feel such a harsh bite. He winced a little when he touched it but it didn't really bother him.

"Am I really that that delicious or do I just look super edible?" he teased, walking closer to plant a sweet kiss on the man's lips.

Akeifa brought a hand to the back of Ryou's head to hold him in place and deepened the kiss, tasting him again deeply before pulling back to reply.

"Your taste is intoxicating, small one."

* * *

1. sA n sAb – son of a jackel


	13. In Which A Similar Promise Is Made

_"Sorry, you guys. I guess we'll be leaving then." Ryou gave Yugi and Atemu a small wave, bowed to Bast, and ran out the door after his thief._

_Yugi waved at his retreating friend and quickly closed the door behind him before Atemu or Bast could try and make them come back._

Bast simply continued to sit, silently stewing in her anger, but Atemu did stand to go after them. His path was blocked by Yugi, however, who stood in front of the entryway, hands on hips. "If you were going into a dangerous situation that you might not come back from, wouldn't you want some time alone with me first?"

"Well, of course, Aibou, it's just that-"

"Just what?" he challenged, then added in a softer voice, "They had the same kind of bond that we do . . . I could feel it."

Atemu almost snorted but checked himself in time. "I doubt any bond could be as strong as ours." He walked slowly forward with his arm outstretched to slid it into its familiar place on his aibou's waist. "But since you want it, I will leave them alone for tonight. And maybe we can get in some time together..."

He hugged his light close and buried his face in his hair to breathe in deep that heavenly pure scent.

The answer was good enough for Yugi and he blushed lightly, leaning into Atemu's embrace and letting his own arms wind around his dark's neck. "I'd like that," he whispered softly into his other's ear.

Atemu smiled, shivering slightly at the feel of that warm breath ghosting over his ear. Pulling back, he stared into those impossibly wide purple eyes before descending slowly for a kiss...

"So are you going to let your favorite goddess starve and pass out from exhaustion or are you going to be hospitable for once, Atemu?"

Yugi flushed brightly, remembering Bast's presence and quickly wiggled out of Atemu's arms and the former pharaoh screwed his eyes shut as if to will her away. Yugi's breath tasted delicious and if she hadn't spoken then he would have been tasting it right then. "Stupid cat."

"I heard that."

Growling at the loss of warmth, Atemu tried to make a grab for Yugi to pull him back into their intimate embrace.

"Right! Dinner, um, wow and here I thought it'd just be me tonight." Yugi laughed lightly as he evaded Atemu. "Should I fix us something?" he offered looking between Atemu and Bast.

"Wait a minute! You're a god! You don't even need to eat or sleep!" Atemu half shouted at her, still irritated at the interruption.

"True but that doesn't mean we don't just because it's not crucial to us. Besides, why would we let you have all the fun of getting drunk and acting ridiculously silly, pharaoh?"

"Or I could order something . . ." Yugi inserted quietly, not really expecting either to hear, they seemed so focused on arguing.

"No, Yugi. That's fine. Atemu's right, I probably shouldn't be eating. I should be focusing on the more important issues at hand. I was just thinking that since those two are going to want to be alone for a while..." she trailed off, her eyes distant. "Oh my..." A slow grin crept onto her face and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth and what Atemu strongly suspected was drool.

"Yugi, I don't think you'll have to worry about that gang near your shop anymore. They've been taken care of."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Guessing what she meant, Atemu couldn't help but be a tiny bit grateful towards the thief. At least he was making his little one's neighborhood safer. "Should we go clean up the bodies?"

"WHAT?" Yugi asked again, his eyes widening in alarm.

Bast laughed. "As much as I would love to go outside right now and watch them, I don't think we would be well received. No, I would wait a bit. Let them get home first."

Yugi opened his mouth and then closed it again. Perhaps some things were best left unexplained.

"Watch who?" Atemu's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Yes, suddenly he decided he very much didn't want to know. "That's ok! Please don't say anymore!"

She giggled at his embarrassment. "Are you sure? It could give you two a few ideas..."

"No, no! That's ok. I think we're perfectly fine figuring things out on our own." Yugi blushed a bit at his own boldness in the statement and tried to think of a way to change the subject.

"So, should we expect visits from anymore gods?"

"The only one who would come is Thoth and no one knows when he'll show up. I'm the only one besides him you need to worry about right now."

"So what happens if he shows up before you can get Akeifa to Ra?" Atemu asked, his face grave and completely serious.

"Well, then we are potentially screwed."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Yugi rummaged through the cabinets for a bag of chips and offered some to Atemu and Bast. He made himself comfortable, sitting cross-legged on the couch, figuring that he may as well be comfortable while discussing the possible end of life as he knew it. Strange as it was, this end of the world, immanent doom conversation had a strangely comfortable and familiar feel to it.

Atemu settled down next to Yugi, snaked an arm around his waist, and took a few of the offered chips, also thinking that the conversation had a vaguely deja vu feel to it.

"Well if Set doesn't notice the seal or goes looking for Zorc then you're right, it won't be that bad. But if he does notice the seal then he can easily break it." She sighed and settled down in an armchair across from the couple. "Strong as I am, that seal won't hold against both Set and Zorc working to break it from the inside as well as the outside. We just have to hope that for once Thoth will give them their privacy and allow us to take Akeifa to Ra."

"Although..." Her expression turned thoughtful as she considered the former pharaoh. "I should also bring you in, Atemu. Or at the very least, let them know where you are."

Yugi paled a bit, distracted from his thoughts of strategy. "Do you have to?" He asked quietly.

Atemu tightened his grip on his little one and shot Bast a glare. "Is this really an appropriate time to bring that up?"

"You should realize that by now, everyone is frantic. They have no idea where you are, the end of days are thought to be approaching, and Set not only has a piece of Osiris but he is also looking to ally himself with Zorc to kill Horus and overthrow Ra and Ptah. There is a thought going around that you could have been taken and will be used as yet another weapon against us." She turned to face Yugi and answer his question. "I do not have to bring him in but it would relieve a great deal of stress from everyone's mind. One less crisis to face."

Atemu's face colored slightly; he hadn't thought about the stress his disappearance was causing in the afterlife.

Yugi shifted to loosen Atemu's hold on him and nodded at Bast. "No, you're right. It is a selfish thing to want to keep him for myself," he tried to laugh lightly as though the whole thing were silly, stopped when the laugh came out flat, even to his own ears and tilted his head downward to hide his own worries and anxieties under long bangs. The longing to keep Atemu close warred with the continual desire to see those around him happy. Of course there were others who loved and missed Atemu. He shouldn't have expected he'd be able to keep his beautiful dark for himself. Though perhaps . . .

Yugi looked up, eyes still half hidden but large and hopeful, none the less. "Um, when you go . . . can I go with you?"

Atemu grabbed his chin and brought their faces so close their noses brushed. "Yugi, I would never go anywhere without you ever again. Where you go, I will follow and where I go, you will come with me. I don't care what happens; we will be together until the end of time."

Yugi breathed a small sigh of relief and pressed his forehead to Atemu's, smiling at the way his dark always knew just what to say. "I think I like that plan." he said softly for Atemu's ears only and reached down to take one of his hands, intertwining their fingers tightly.

"I am afraid, Atemu, that that decision does not lie with you. As much as you want to keep Yugi with you, it is not entirely possible for you two to stay together always. You forget that your time with the living is over. Only with Osiris' permission can Ra grant you life again and that doesn't happen. Ever."

Yugi didn't look up and his smile didn't waver. His attention remained focused on his pharaoh and how wonderful and warm his skin was and how good it felt to have him near. Atemu wanted to stay with him and that's all that mattered. "We'll work something out." And his tone, while it remained cordial, also made it clear that that was the final word on the topic.

_Good,_ she thought. _Because unless your soul is ready to completely take on the gods to keep him, you will never stay with him._

"Bast." Atemu's voice caught her attention. He, too, had yet to look away from Yugi's eyes and his hands had yet to stop tracing the outline of his face. "Though it is not my house, I think it would be best if you were to leave." His lips curled in reaction to seeing Yugi smile so softly and so sweetly that it put Isis to shame.

She smiled, rose from her seat, and bowed in thanks to their hospitality. "I will show myself out." She walked out into the kitchen and out the door into the night. She would be safe on her own. Plus, she would have the chance to think through all that had happened and come up with a strategy of some kind for the sake of both Akeifa and Atemu and their lovers.

The touch of Atemu's hands, the warmth of his skin and the feel of something else as well. In the intimate, quiet moment Yugi was reminded of the kiss they shared on the street and the impression that their souls were touching. Maybe they were . . .

He placed a hand over Atemu's heart, concentrating on the strange connection, finding the part which was his, the part which was Atemu's and where they twined together. He then reached out mentally to the part that belonged to his dark and brushed against it in a silky caress, wondering if he would feel it.

Atemu gasped. He did feel something touch his soul but a part of it that wasn't his. If Yugi could touch his soul then maybe...

He placed his own hand over Yugi's heart and concentrated as well. He found the bond and followed it until he reached what he was looking for and touched it just as softly and lovingly as Yugi had his.

Yugi gasped and shuddered and Atemu realized that their bond went so much deeper than he thought. To love someone was one thing but to love them so much it binds the souls together was rare. He had never heard of something like it happening before. Still, he knew without a doubt what he said earlier was true: he and Yugi would never be apart again. Their bonded souls would draw them to each other forever. And if that was true...

Atemu eyes slowly opened and focused on the one in front of him. "If our souls have melted together like this that means they will always find a way to be close. So if I am forced to stay in the afterlife..." He couldn't finish the sentence. It was almost to hard to think about

"I'd follow you anywhere!" He spoke from the same depth of his being that Atemu's soul had brushed and in one swift move, shifted to straddle his dark's lap and sealed their lips together. He kept his concentration locked on their souls, feeling them move, one against the other, and making small noises at the pleasured sensations created by the contact.

Running his tongue along Yugi's bottom lips, Atemu drew them physically closer while also pressing his soul as close to his aibou's as possible. The feel of a soul so pure and so perfect holding and touching his was beyond comparison. He felt like he was being filled to the brim with...something. They fit together perfectly and shifted and moved as one and he knew we would find no other like his Yugi; none could complete him the way he did.

He untangled one hand from the grasp Yugi had one it to move it to the back of his head and bring his mouth, if possible, closer. Just being able to touch Yugi literally everywhere possible made him moan with delight.

"And I'll keep you with me everywhere I go, forever. I promise."

He looked him dead in the eye. "I love you, Yugi. More than anyone and anything else. I would do absolutely anything to ensure your happiness and safety. Anything. It's overwhelming how much I love you but I don't care because I know you feel the same."

"Your right, I do, I love you more than anything," Yugi repeated and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, tilting his head and kissing him again, deeper and deeper, slipping his tongue into his dark's mouth, exploring, attempting to feel every part of him at once.

Atemu, likewise, began exploring the familiar territory of his small one's perfect body. His hands slid up under his shirt to caress and brush across the smooth skin they found there. Taking his time, he slowly felt around until they caught the edge of the shirt and began to slowly lift it up, revealing more and more of his chest. He didn't once break the kiss, except to take in a few quick gulps of air before picking up right where they had left off.

Yugi moaned against Atemu's mouth, melting into his dark's kisses and light touches, impatience for more competing with contentment to let Atemu lead. He let one hand linger at the back of Atemu's neck while the other drifted over his shoulder and down his arm, all the way to his hand where he lace their fingers briefly before retracing the path of touch. He wanted to touch everywhere. Never enough.

Brief, broken contact, only long enough to separate both shirts from their owners and then more blissful touch. Yugi crushed their lips together, bodies, souls. Because of what use was distance to either of them? Of what use was distance when they fit so perfectly?

Atemu stood up, lifting Yugi in the process and guided the boy's legs so they wrapped around his waist. Blindly, he began slowly making his way out of the room and up the stairs still concentrating on the sweet mouth his tongue was in and the soul he was connected to so intimately. One arm clutched Yugi tightly to him, so tightly he could hardly breathe, and the other still tracing the contours of his chest. He stumbled his way up the stairs and down the hall into their bedroom. Gently as if he were handling a porcelain figurine, he laid his light on the bed and broke the kiss to look down and take in his pure radiance. His hand moved from his waist to caress his thighs while the other traced cheeks, lips, and the outline of the two deep pools of violet staring up at him. Such beauty surpassed all others.

Ra, how he loved his Yugi.

Yugi let out a soft sigh and lost himself to his dark's touch, letting his eyes drift closed and turning to nuzzle the hand at the side of his face. One arm remained locked around Atemu's neck, trapping him close, while the other found it's way to the back of the tanned hand, holding it in place while he kissed and nipped at his dark's fingers.

Atemu moaned with each kiss and nip and leaned down to leave tiny, feather light kisses along his jaw and down his neck. The hand on Yugi's thigh continued its ministrations and worked its way closer to his groin. He wanted to bring them closer then they had ever been and he knew that would happen tonight.

The layer of fabric separating Atemu's touches from his skin was becoming a severe inconvenience and Yugi silently cursed its invention. And then that of buckles and belts and zippers.

The hand that was on Yugi's thigh had reach its destination. It lightly pressed against his groin with the intent of getting a reaction out of the boy. And it did, in the form of a long moan and urgent thrust upward to increase the pressure. His hands stopped their attempts to divest his other of his pants. "Ate-" He stopped before Atemu's full name left his lips, remembering its effect on his poor lamp earlier. Yugi grinned and chose another name, an older one that he had used to refer to the spirit before he knew any others. And one that seemed even more appropriate now. "Mou Hitori no Boku . . ."

Atemu smiled at the name, bringing back memories of their early days together. He gently massaged the growing arousal under his fingers while moving down over his lover's chest until he was over a nipple. "Mmm... Aibou," he said in response.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat as Atemu hovered over him. The anticipation, not to mention the slow groping, making his pants uncomfortably tight. The nickname whispered over his skin, tickling and warming it and making him desperate for touch. His hands lighted on Atemu's shoulders and his fingertips slid over the beautiful bronzed skin, tracing the lines of the muscles underneath.

Atemu took the nipple into his mouth, lightly biting and sucking on it. His free hand traced little lines up and down his side, light as a baby's breath. He would get Yugi to scream his name, his true name, by the end of the night.

Yugi cried out at the sweet torture and ached upward, fingers digging into the skin he was caressing, then immediately loosening again apologetically.

"S-sorry," he managed, voice thick with desire as he rubbed the red marks he'd left.

Atemu groaned and paused to look up. "Don't stop and don't apologize for making it feel so good." He groped harder, more insistently, and turned his attention back to the nipple he left.

Yugi flushed brightly but didn't hold back when Atemu descended again, gripping his dark's shoulders tightly, his cries of pleasure getting louder. And oh god, the pants! They needed to come off before he lost circulation . . .

Atemu smirked and left off his teasing and slowly kissed his way down to Yugi's navel while he brought his hands up to the top button of his jeans. Yes, it was definitely time for these to come off. His fingers idly worked the button and zipper while his tongue lazily dipped in and out of his navel.

Yugi resisted the urge to bat Atemu's hands away and take care of the pants himself, but just barely. However, when his dark finally did get the clasp undone, he reached down to push them quickly off his hips.

Atemu chuckled at Yugi's impatience but understood completely. He took his time to pull them down and entirely off his body, tossing them halfway out the door. He came back up and did the same with his boxers, only they were tossed slightly farther. He slid back up to the boy's waist to give his arousal a small lick.

He trailed his fingers up and down his length while sucking lightly at the top.

"Ah GOD!" Yugi threw his head back and tangled a hand in Atemu's hair, completely at the mercy of his dark as the wonderfully warm mouth, tongue and fingers teased him.

Atemu kissed his tip before taking him into his mouth. He sucked hard and pulled him in deeper, till every last inch was enveloped by his lips. He stayed that way for a second then started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue moving to taste as much of his light as he could.

"Ahhhhhhh," Delicious heat and moisture enveloped him and Yugi made the mistake of looking down at his dark, the erotic sight only bringing him closer. "Atemu . . ." he moaned breathlessly, too lost in pleasure to notice the light in the hall sputter.

Chuckling deep in his throat, Atemu watched his lover writhe in pleasure. He held Yugi's hips down and began to pick up his pace gradually, wanting tease him as much as was possible.

Fingers traced small patterns in his hips as crimson eyes never stopped their gaze on the young man. They caught every arch, twist and shudder and drank them in greedily, still hungry for more.

The vibrations caused by the chuckle caused Yugi to scream out in pleasure. The touches, the hot, wet suction, intense crimson gaze that he could feel almost as clearly as the fingertips that danced over his skin . . . He tangled a hand in Atemu's hair and watched for a moment more before throwing his head back again and crying out in ecstasy as the violent orgasm overtook him.

Atemu felt the arch, heard the scream and swallowed every last bit as Yugi climaxed. He pulled his head back and gave the boy's softening member one final lick before crawling his way up towards the boy's head. He leaned down and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue inside Yugi's mouth and rubbing it against his tongue.

Yugi moaned and met the fierce kiss with passion, swirling his tongue around Atemu's and tasting himself in a way that was strangely arousing. Both hands went around his dark's back to hold their bodies tightly together, his hands leaving red impression at Atemu's shoulder and side from gripping him too hard. His soul was on fire and he made sure his beautiful darkness felt it.

Atemu felt the heat in his aibou's soul and it only fueled his desire for him. His hands roamed over the boy, one to the back of Yugi's head to further deepen their kiss while the other danced across alabaster skin to lift his leg to curl around him. He had more access this way and ground their hips together to prove it.

Moaning again, Yugi moved his hips against Atemu's and brought both legs up eagerly to encircle his waist. He shouldn't be hard again so soon but he was, hard and needy and longing for the feel of his dark moving inside of him. He fought Atemu's dominance of the kiss, biting his bottom lip.

Atemu growled at Yugi's attack on his lips and fought back for dominance. He worked his hand down his light's body until he came to his entrance and pushed the tip of his finger in.

And Yugi's fight was lost as he cried out again, still partially stretched from their activities earlier in the day and feeling more pleasure than discomfort as the slender digit caressed him from inside.

Atemu quickly took control of the kiss as another finger joined in preparing his little one. The two digits wiggled and brushed against the inside walls of his aibou, aiming to elicit a few moans from him and he didn't have to try very hard. He hurriedly brought in a third, impatience winning over as his want to be inside Yugi grew.

Yugi moaned and mewled in pleasure, winced as the third finger was inserted, but adjusted quickly and was back to moaning again. The noises were muffled by Atemu's mouth but still managed to become longer and louder with every brush and stroke.

Atemu pulled his fingers out, feeling that Yugi was prepared enough for him. He pulled away, breaking the kiss to slowly enter his little one, intently watching his light as he did.

Yugi's face was flushed, his eyes dark and half lidded, lips slightly swollen, and he was unable to look away from Atemu's piercing gaze though his own did become slightly unfocused as his dark filled him with pain laced pleasure, slowly driving into him and once again, completing them both. "Atemu . . ." he whispered and raised a hand to brush his fingers along his dark's jaw line where they lingered as he caught the power inherent in the former pharaoh's name and held it between them.

"Yugi . . . " he breathed, catching his light's hand and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss. He felt the power of his name in the air, felt it spark and crackle, and leaned close to Yugi's ear and whispered, "Say it for me, my love. Say my name . . . "

He nibbled a bit on the earlobe next to his lips and pulled out, only to thrust back in once more. He took up a rhythm, slow and gentle, feeding the power of his name that hung in the air through the bond their souls shared.

Yugi's hand went to the back of Atemu's head to keep them locked together in the intimate tangle, his cheek pressed to the side of his other's face, his dark's breath still caressing the outside of his ear and whispering down his neck. His next moan was a soft sigh as Atemu moved within him. "I love you, my other, my beautiful darkness, my pharaoh. My Atemu!"

Yugi shifted and moved against his dark, taking him in as deep as possible, brushing their souls, skin, power, everything together in as much contact as he could manage.

Atemu groaned, the heat of Yugi's words melting him to his very core. He felt the power intensify and sped up his thrusts a little more. "I love you more than any other, my Yugi. You are my life, my aibou and my light."

Yugi moved with him, releasing the back of Atemu's neck and pulling back enough to capture his lips again in a kiss that somehow managed to remain sweet and light despite the unbearable heat between them. His hand trailed down Atemu's back, tracing his spine and landing on his lower back, giving himself more leverage with which to draw his dark deeper and closer, breaking the kiss to cry out as his pleasure spot was hit.

Atemu angled his thrusts so they would hit his lover's sweet spot repeatedly. The heat continued to intensify between them and if he could form a coherent thought, he would have wondered if they could make the bed sheets catch on fire. The heat he was encased him was driving him closer to his own climax so he trailed his fingers down to Yugi's erection and began to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Pleasure coursed through Yugi's system threatening to burn him with every thrust and every stroke. He struggled to keep a hold of the power between them but felt himself slipping, all control becoming lost to scorching heat until white overtook his vision and he screamed the name of his darkness, arching his back and coming between them.

Vaguely Atemu felt the power slip out of control but he was more focused on sight and feel of his little one tightening around him, arching, screaming, coming. Two thrusts later and he came to with a long, draw-out moan, emptying inside of his Yugi. He panted, nearly collapsing from exhaustion and brushed their souls together softly, gently, lovingly.

At the brush of Atemu's soul, the final thread of control holding the accumulated power in place slipped and it exploded outward in a blaze of heat, light and energy that pierced the dark night, blinding both boys and shattering every light bulb in the game shop.

Yugi blinked rapidly trying to rid his vision of the colored spots that danced around the room and covered his mouth with a hand, looking up at his dark in shock and unsuccessfully fighting the urge to giggle. "Oops!"

Atemu also blinked, trying to dispel the spots dancing in his eyes. He chuckled into Yugi's hair, not being able to help himself once he heard his aibou giggle. "Perhaps we should invest in more light bulbs. Or just remove them before we engage in any more . . . activities."

He slowly pulled out of his little one and lay down beside him, wrapping him in his arms and placing kisses in his hair. Then he pulled the sheets up to cover them and wrapped his arms securely around his waist. "Let's clean up in the morning. I want to lie here for a while with you."

Yugi laughed outright and snuggled into his dark. "That sounds good, we'll clean up in the morning . . ." he said sleepily.

"Mmm . . . " He placed a lingering kiss on the tip of his nose and buried his face in that soft, wild hair. He would deal with the gods in the morning. For now, he wanted to just exist along side his little one.

* * *

**Jenivi7**: Ah the hazards of learning to control a new power XD

**Fantasy.Maker**: Ahh but Yugi will get such a nice tan!!


	14. In Which An Appointment Is Nearly Missed

A/N: Finally, huh! Sorry for the wait guys. Kisses and snuggles to all of you still reading!

* * *

A tall man in coat tails and a top hat with feathered splay to one side stood under the soft porch light of a small home, nearly identical to its neighbors, and stared into the night at just the right angle to catch a brief, brilliant flash from a few blocks away. A knowing smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he turned back to the door.

He raised a hand and, not a moment too soon, not a second too late, always exactly and perfectly on time, gave it a sharp rap.

Akeifa paused on his way to the kitchen and eyed the portal suspiciously. His hair was damp from the shower but he was appropriately dressed, if still minus a shirt. He smirked a bit at the thought that Ryou would yell at him for answering the door that way and went to do exactly that.

He pulled the door open, scowled at the man standing there, slammed it shut again, and stalked darkly down the hallway toward the bedroom to grab a shirt, any trace of a good mood gone.

Ryou flipped his head and hair right-side up from where he was brushing it at hearing the front door slam and stuck his head out of his room to see Akeifa stalk toward him with a murderous glare in his features.

"Who was that at the door?" he questioned, hoping the thief hadn't slammed it on anyone he knew.

"No one I particularly want to see," the thief replied almost under his breath as he passed the bathroom again, wearing a shirt and tucking the linen wrapped, jeweled dagger into the back of his pants.

Instead of heading toward the door, he disappeared into the kitchen and Ryou abandoned the effort of drying his hair to follow him.

"How can it be someone you don't want to see? You don't even know anyone besides Yugi and Atemu." He stopped short as an idea came to him. "It wouldn't be Bast, would it? I thought she would let us have the evening to ourselves."

"Not Bast, but just as annoying." Akeifa continued to mumble his responses in an irritated manner as he raided Ryou's knife drawer again, testing some for sharpness and hiding them away in various folds of his clothing.

"Well, it couldn't be Yugi, he would understand, and Atemu wouldn't go anywhere without him so . . . " he trailed off, realization dawning on him. He couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes; he thought they had more time . . .

Ryou walked over to place a hand on his thief's arm, stilling his raid of their knife supply. His gaze was on his bare feet, unable to look up and see where or not his fears were true.

"It's him, isn't it. It's Thoth. He was at the door, wasn't he."

Akeifa paused and looked down at Ryou, reaching over to brush a thumb across his cheek, not knowing what to say but not getting a chance as a light knocking sounded from the door again. Akeifa scowled in its direction and pointedly ignored it, going back to finding places for as many knives as possible on his person.

Ryou grabbed his arm, harder this time, and pulled him back. He didn't want to cry, he _wouldn't_ cry, but if he spoke he would be helpless against it. He wanted to scream at him to forget the stupid knives, one would be enough for him to kill an entire army blindfolded. He wanted to be held as long as possible, until someone came to force them apart. He just wanted him to stay . . .

Akeifa slipped one arm around Ryou's waist, pulling him close, the other around his neck and shoulders and buried his face in the boy's soft, warm, still slightly damp hair. The moisture made it all the more fragrant and he knew the longer he held his mouse, the harder it was going to be to make himself go.

A soft knock sounded again from the entryway.

"Go answer the door," Akeifa said softly, pulling away. "I am sure I can still fit at least two more knives somewhere."

Ryou turned away, caught between the urge to laugh and the urge to cry, missing his thief's secure warmth around him, and slowly trudged to the door. Habit made his hand grasp the knob while bitter sadness restrained him from turning it. Only all those years of learning to be courteous and polite (quite literally) forced his hand.

He swung the door open wide and stared at the man standing on his porch, expecting something completely different. While he stood there staring stupidly at the man with his mouth hanging open, some tiny part of his brain made him step back and ask, "Won't you come in?" Stupid brain.

Thoth's small smile remained as he took off his hat and swept into a formal, if European style, bow. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ryou. I'm afraid I shall have to decline, however. I would not want to put us off schedule."

"Heaven forbid," came the dry, bitter reply from the other room.

Thoth set the hat back over his shoulder length, beaded braids and looked Ryou over. "You may wish to grab a jacket. We will be traveling through areas that are quite cold."

Akeifa stepped into the hall and stopped dead. He growled a warning at the god, one of his daggers appearing in hand.

"No. He stays here."

Confusion took Ryou first, then elation. They wouldn't have to separate after all! He turned and clung to Akeifa's arm in almost desperation, quietly pleading with him. "I want to go with you! I won't stay here by myself. I can't! What if you get hurt?" He looked at him with pleading eyes, almost begging him to understand and relent.

"What if you get hurt," he shot back then said firmly, "You are not going."

"What if I did? At least I'd be with you!" Ryou replied, just as firmly, "I can't stay here and wonder if you'll come back alright or at all! I need to go, have to go, and maybe I can help in some way." His grip tightened on his arm and he pulled them closer together so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I won't let you leave me."

Akeifa's eyes widened. "I didn't . . . I mean . . ."

He had though.

He had intended to leave Ryou here even after he promised and swore that nothing would tear them apart.

Akeifa leaned forward, placing his forehead lightly against Ryou's. "Forgive me, nDm pnw-nDs, I did not realize . . ." (1)

Fingers traced Akeifa's cheek while a sigh escaped Ryou's lips. The urge to steal a kiss, even a small one, from his thief was strong. At least he understood now so maybe . . .

"Just keep me with you and I'll keep you safe." He wasn't too sure he could follow through on that but knew he would put all his soul into trying.

The urge was overwhelming now so he had no choice but to give in and seal his promise with a kiss.

The thief chuckled deep in his throat. "You will, will you?" He asked softly and brought his hands up to cradle the sides of Ryou's face, bringing his lips back to Ryou's in a slightly harder, deeper kiss than the first.

Hungrily, Ryou opened his mouth and allowed him in. His hands snaked their way behind the man's head to pull him deeper and closer. He pressed their bodies flush against each other, wanting the moment to extend on for eternity. He wouldn't be too opposed to spending forever attached at the lips to his thief.

Thoth's eyes danced with humor though he did eventually raise a hand to his mouth and clear this throat loudly.

The moment broken, Ryou pulled back and scowled at the god; couldn't they have had five more minutes?

Unclasping his hands from the back of Akeifa's neck, he left one fall to his side while the other slid down the thief's body, feeling every crevice and curve along the way, and finding its place in the larger hand.

"I guess we're ready," he said, sounding none too thrilled.

Akeifa clasped Ryou's hand tightly and threw a snarl in Thoth's direction. He grabbed two coats from the rack near the door, handed one to Ryou and looked at the god expectantly.

Thoth continued to wear his small, knowing smile, un-phased by the looks he was receiving. "This way!" he said briskly and turned, walking out into the middle of the street before stopping and gesturing for Ryou and Akeifa to follow.

Ryou reluctantly took the coat but refused to put it on. Putting on the jacket would require him to let go of Akeifa's hand and _that_ wasn't happening any time soon. Except maybe to smack that stupid smile off Thoth's face. God or not, that smile was getting really annoying.

Akeifa made to disengage his hand from Ryou's to pull on his father's leather jacket and chuckled again when he was unable to break his mouse's determined grip. Instead he slung the jacket over his shoulder and lifted Ryou's hand to brush his lips over the boy's knuckles, following with a gentle bite and smoldering glance that promised later repayment for the show of stubborn devotion.

Ryou couldn't help the heat that spread through him, keeping him warmer than his jacket ever could. The kiss made him blush, the bite made his knees wobble, and that glance . . . Oh, that glance made him want to march right back into the house rip every stitch of clothing off his thief. Leaning in close so that Akeifa was the only one to hear, he made sure his lips came close enough to be felt but not actually _felt_. "Be careful or I'll pull us into the nearest doorway or alley I can find and take care of you myself . . ." Lips traveled down to place a chaste kiss on his cheek before turning to following the know-it-all god.

Ryou's breath and lips scorched the thief's skin with their teasing proximity. A shiver made its way down his spine.

Fuck Thoth.

As the boy started to walk away, he pulled on the hand that was still attached, throwing Ryou off balance and back into his arms, found and claimed his mouth and used his tongue to pillage its hot depths.

Ryou gasped, not expecting this. What had he done? Ah to hell with it! He clasped his arms around the back of his thief's neck and kissed him back hungrily, teasing that invading velvet tongue with his own. He pressed himself nearer, closer, tighter against him, feeling the heat all the way down to his toes. He couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips as he drew a breath of air.

Akeifa reached out to slam the door closed, pushing Ryou up against it and using his own hips to pin him there. He stroked and sucked on the other's tongue while attempting to grope and molest every bit of his sassy little mouse that he could reach.

Ryou nearly threw his head back, it felt so good, but stopped in time when he remembered there was a very hard door behind him and it would hurt like _hell_ if he did that. Would probably knock some sense into him, though. Remind him that this was not the time to be doing it up a wall (or door) again. It just felt so good he didn't want him to stop. Still, with all the sex they'd had in under 24 hours, he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk at all for a while if they kept going. So, stifling his mewls and whimpers, he gently pushed at Akeifa's shoulders to get him to stop.

"Ngh, no. No, nonono! We can't be doing-ah!- this right now. Th-Thoth . . . Thoth is–mmm–waiting for us. We ha-have to go . . . "

Yeah, this really wasn't going to work if his voice continued to sound like dialogue from a bad porno. So he stopped pushing at his thief's shoulders and, instead, grabbed and turned Akeifa's face so he could see him.

"As much as I am enjoying this right now, and believe me I am, we have things to do right now aside from me. Plus, I'm already going to be sore tomorrow. You wouldn't want to hurt me anymore, would you?"

"Thoth can rot in the wastelands of the afterlife. They all can," Akeifa muttered under his breath, though, he did move back enough to release his captive.

Ryou reached up to give him a kiss for letting him down. "I promise I'll make it up to you later . . . " he whispered in his ear before grabbing his hand and heading back out the door. He could see the god waiting patiently for them and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to turn around and go right back into the house and pick up where they left off. Too bad his conscience wouldn't let him. A bit of an inconvenience to have one, he thought.

Akeifa gave a sharp, frustrated sigh and followed Ryou.

As they approached, Thoth gave Ryou a warm, sympathetic smile before beckoning them to stand closer and putting a hand on both his and Akeifa's shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

Akeifa nodded and gripped Ryou's hand tightly.

Ryou squeezed his hand back, not really ready to be taken to the god of the underworld, but,

"Yes," he confirmed softly, "We're ready."

* * *

Translation notes! (Just one this time XD)

1. nDm pnw-nDs - my beautiful mouse


	15. In Which There Is A Confrontation

A/N: Amidst the apologies for this being so incredibly late, there is amazing news. Shells (Fantasy Maker) and I have actually finished the story! So all there is left is getting it edited and uploaded which I promise to do as quickly as I possibly can XD Thank you all so much for your love and patience and now, (even tho there are still quite a few chapters to post)... on with the story!

* * *

Power surrounded them briefly before they were encased in darkness and cold that bit through skin and bone followed by a disorienting bodylessness. Just when Akeifa could no longer feel Ryou's hand in his, reality slammed sharply back into focus. The thief managed to retain his footing and keep Ryou upright as well, though it was a close thing.

The cold didn't leave and Ryou shivered, pressing closer to Akeifa's warmth and trying to feel his comforting heat underneath the layers of clothes.

"Wh-where are w-we?" The chill caused him to stutter.

Akeifa looked around, trying to suppress his own shivers. The barren, dead land that surrounded them was something he had only encountered in stories and nightmares.

"The wastelands," he said flatly and the shudder that ran through him had nothing to do with the lingering cold.

Thoth nodded, the ever present smile gone, replaced by hard lines and severity. He released their shoulders and began walking toward the only discernible shape on the horizon; a sharp, jagged structure that seemed to burst violently from the ground and reach upward to stab at the sky.

The god followed a path that appeared only as his feet touched it, lingering behind him only briefly before blending back into the sand and Akeifa started forward quickly to keep up with the god, making sure not to stray from the temporary path.

Ryou didn't like the new expression on Thoth's face, nor did he especially like the tone of Akeifa's voice. "The wastelands . . ." he repeated to himself. The view was not a particularly pleasant one and he didn't think it would get any better.

The thief leaned toward Ryou, still speaking in a low voice. "It is a place of emptiness and of nothing, far away from the paradise of the afterlife where Set was banished after his loss against Horus."

"Speak not of that here!" Thoth hissed, looking sharply over his shoulder. The thief's eyes widened and he looked slightly taken aback at being spoken to in such a manner but he nodded understanding, shifting his gaze away, and the god continued on.

He moved his arm around Ryou's shoulder so that their still tangled fingers hung casually over it and did his best to stride nonchalantly up to the palace of the dark god. The place unnerved him but he'd be damned if he'd let it show.

Ryou huddled closer still and began to tremble in fear. He tightened his grip on Akeifa and continued on, even as he wished they could turn back.

Akeifa squeezed his shoulder and whispered harshly in his ear, "We'll be fine. If he tries anything, god or not, we'll make him wish he'd never been brought into existence."

Though the boy knew that wasn't entirely possible with what little power they had, the reassurance softened the terror he felt. He nodded mutely and set out at a more determined pace after Thoth. The palace and what it held still terrified him, yes, but Akeifa's mere presence beside him made it seem so much more . . . human and less . . . god-like.

He'd have to work on his analogies later.

Just outside the massive structure that still seemed to be made entirely of edges, Thoth stopped and turned.

"This is as far as I go. The doors will open for you and you will find Set in this throne room." He paused and his eyes softened. "Take care of each other and stay close. Do not listen to his trickeries. He will catch you once but it is necessary. It is all necessary or I would never have consented to bring you here in the first place. Stay together and trust your instincts, both of you," he looked pointedly at Ryou, "and the world may yet survive."

Akeifa opened his mouth to demand more of an explanation but before either of them could respond, the dust swirled up and around Thoth and when it settled, he was gone and only the massive doors remained before them.

Trickery? Trust his instincts? Alarm bells rang out in Ryou's head at the advice. What the hell had he meant by that?

Deciding to go forward anyway (they couldn't very well go back), he tightened the grip he had on Akeifa's hand and walked slowly forward to peek inside. "I-I guess we should just go in?"

Akeifa marched straight through the doors which swung inward on their own as the two approached and into a dimly lit corridor, muttering darkly and throwing around creative curses about stupid gods and their cryptic messages. He almost wished for Set to try and pull something. He was in the mood for a good argument. And possibly some bloodshed. Though he wasn't sure if gods could bleed or not. Ryou allowed himself to be pulled along for a ways until he voiced a thought that almost caused him to giggle.

"Do you have any idea where you're taking us?"

Akeifa stopped long enough to look around.

Torches flickered, shedding just enough light to discern that the walls and pillars were made of gold, but it was a dark, tainted gold that refused to shine, even in the direct light. Prayers in hieroglyphs covered the walls, giving the place the feel of a tomb. There were several doors along the hall but the thief grinned when he spotted the one he was looking for, twice the size of the others and decorated with jewels that were as dull as the gold.

"Of course."

"So you're just going to waltz in there and tell him you decided to bring me along for the ride? He may not like the extra company." _He may decide to kill me so nothing goes wrong,_ Ryou thought. He wasn't comforting himself very much. That was another thing he'd need to work on later: pep-talks.

"Ha! He does not have to like it. I dare him to say something against it." Akeifa continued along the corridor, striding confidently toward the gaudy doorway. "And I don't see you letting go." He gave Ryou's hand a light shake. Not enough to loosen the grip but enough to bring attention to it and continued grinning at him.

Ryou found himself grinning back and he nodded his head. "Alright. Let's go." He sounded a lot more confident than he had a moment before. Funny how his thief could do that. Maybe he should take him along when he had exams back home.

The doors opened for them and they entered a room shrouded in darkness. The wall torches did little to penetrate the shadows that clung to the throne in the center and red eyes glittered brightly at them from the imposing figure that stood as they entered. There was just enough light to silhouette the god and show that he hadn't bothered to take a fully human form and the eyes that looked down on them unblinking were set into the head of an animal no longer in existence, but resembling a jackal.

"And finally, the thief arrives. My, we are in high demand these days, aren't we?"

The lighting, the guards, and the throne, all were doing their job at intimidating Ryou. And then Set . . . well he just didn't look natural. His voice, too, was something inhuman, caught between a vicious growl and the smooth drawl that royalty seemed to always have. Instincts told him to keep still so that maybe, just maybe, he would go unnoticed, thought he highly doubted it would work.

Akeifa merely stood, hand still in his pocket and arm around Ryou, seemingly unaware of the eyes that measured and weighted them both. He waited for the god to say something else and when he didn't, asked bluntly, "Why am I here."

"Ah, straight to the point. I should have expected." Set sat back in the tall chair and crossed his arms. Even sitting, the throne was raised enough so that he still looked down on them. "I need you to steal something for me, of course."

_Well no surprise there_, Ryou thought. Thoth was right again. Couldn't the guy ever be wrong? He stopped himself from giggling at the absurd little thought and instead, chose to look around the room. Staring at Set for too long made his eyes water.

Here, the gold in the walls had a reddish tint and the hieroglyphs were more than just scratches, they were decorated and painted with colors that would have been bright but for the low lighting. Soulless guards made of red desert clay stood by the two exits to the room and next to a large, gilded chest.

Akeifa snorted a sharp laugh. "You are a god. What could you possibly need that you can't get yourself?"

Set's eyes narrowed. "A god who cannot leave this place!" His fist slammed down on the arm of the throne in anger and he stood abruptly to pace the room.

Ryou's attention snapped quickly from the gilded chest to the agitated god. He couldn't leave his palace? So if they escaped, he wouldn't be able to come after them?

"I suppose you must know if you are to get anything done," Set snapped, irritated and clearly parting with information he had not planned to give. "This palace and its surrounding wastelands are my prison. I cannot work beyond them but through minions and_ Thoth,_" he spat the name in distaste, "though getting him to do anything is a painful process and he never plays for any side but his own. I need that box and the piece of Osiris it contains. I know the other gods think I have it but I don't. The man I sent to retrieve it absconded with the entire thing! **Dared to steal it from me!**"

The very air shook with the god's rage and Akeifa forced himself not to take an involuntary step backward. Ryou could only imagine what had happened to the man once Set found out what he had done. It wasn't a pretty thought.

Set paused and took a moment to compose himself before continuing. "Steal it. Bring it here. You shall be rewarded. Jewels, gold, a place in the afterlife where you can steal and thieve to your hearts content, anything." His voice lowered and his lips twisted upward in a grin the revealed too many sharp teeth. "I can even arrange for you to have your precious revenge. That's far more than the others could offer."

"No!" Ryou burst out. He couldn't help it; if Akeifa took him up on the offer, they could never be together in the afterlife. He didn't want to be separated from Akeifa, ever. Not in this life or the next. Then he realized that little exclamation probably shouldn't have been voiced at that moment. Crap.

Set's sharp gaze turned to Ryou, and he began to calculate just how much influence this uninvited guest had over the thief. Ryou shrank into his lover's side.

Akeifa was silent and careful to keep his expression neutral, thankful that the god could not read hearts or minds. It must have been beyond his power or he would have known the man he sent originally would betray him. He would also know that such an offer didn't tempt him as it would have just a short time ago. Still, he couldn't outright refuse, not while they were within Set's sphere of influence. Not if he wanted to keep his little mouse safe.

From where his hand rested, he gave the back of Ryou's shoulder a small caress with his thumb, a warm gesture that he hoped conveyed reassurance and it did.

_Of course_, Ryou realized. Akeifa wouldn't accept Set's terms, not really.

"I will consider your offer," the thief said, more to get the god's attention away from Ryou, "but my companion and I have had a long day and need rest. Shall we continue in the morning?" Something in the god's story bothered him but he couldn't figure out what and this would also give him time to think.

Set seemed to have anticipated the request and nodded, gesturing to the set of doors behind him which opened to reveal another long corridor. "If you wish. Accommodations have been prepared and I'm sure you will find them more than hospitable."

Hospitable his ass; Ryou had a feeling Set would find a way to spy on them somehow. Or maybe he was just too paranoid and untrusting. He couldn't help it though; he really didn't like him.

Akeifa moved carefully around Set, keeping himself between the god and Ryou and watching him suspiciously until they entered the hallway. The door closed behind them, and neither saw the dark grin that spread over Set's muzzle.

As the door clicked into place, another opened at the end of the hall, appearing to invite them in. It would have been more effective but for the soulless clay guards standing watch outside the room.

"That's just a bit creepy," Ryou commented as he studied them warily.

Akeifa snorted then paused, curiously reaching for the handle to one of the closed doors. It disappeared, leaving only smooth wood and where the guard had ignored Ryou, its head turned toward the thief and its blank gaze seemed to focus on him. Akeifa just grinned at it. "As it is meant to be, I'm sure, but if I remember the old stories right, that was also part of Set's punishment. Isolation."

"Is the punishment for eternity?" Ryou couldn't imagine staying by himself for so long with no one to talk to and only soulless clay figures to keep him company. How terrible. "So I guess we should go in? I mean, we are being invited in and everything." He gestured to the guard further down staring blankly at his thief. How welcoming.

Akeifa shrugged. If the old stories were to be believed, Set deserved this and more for what he'd done, but here in the middle of his palace didn't strike him as the best place to voice that. In fact, they would probably both have to watch what they said. The god was sure to have eyes and ears tracking their every move. Though if there were some way to get around that . . .

He brushed the thought aside for later consideration and continued into the room, then stopped and gave a low whistle.

Lavish was a good way to describe the space, though the words showy and gaudy came to mind as well. A huge bed dominated the center surrounded by carved and decorated pieces of furniture and a side door open to a room with a small pool for a bath already filled with steaming water.

"Not bad," Akeifa said under his breath in open appreciation.

"Not bad at all," Ryou breathed. None of the hotels he had stayed at before had been so nicely furnished. And the bath looked too inviting. It was almost enough to make him forget just where they were currently staying.

The thief grinned. Widely. "Shall we take advantage of the bath before we go exploring?" he leaned over to whisper in Ryou's ear and the boy blushed and grinned. It did sound tempting.

"Well we just washed before we came here." Ryou sauntered farther into the room. "Did you really get that dirty that quickly?" He turned around and placed his hands on his hips, letting his eyes travel over his thief's body. And shivered knowing just was lay under those clothes, those evil clothes that were in the way. "I guess I could wash you if you need it . . . "

"Realm hopping is dirty business. Besides, it is as good an excuse as any to get you naked again." If Ryou kept looking at him like that, they weren't going to make it to the bath. Or the bed for that matter.

"Well, you get right to the point, don't you?" Ryou crooked a finger at the man and backed up slowly towards the bath. "I guess our reasons are the same, then, aren't they?"

He spun around and raced off to the bath, recognizing the look on his thief's face as one that meant they would be having sex where they stood. Which wasn't a bad option but he really wanted to try out the bath. So he ran, stripping out of his clothes as fast as he could, laughing the entire way.

He splashed in, feeling like he was five years old again and at the beach. Only this time, his parents weren't here, he was naked, and most likely about to have sex (again) with a very gorgeous man. Sort of couldn't compare to the beach now that he thought about it.

Akeifa's own sharp laughter followed as the thief strode toward the tub in a more leisurely fashion, also stripping down and adding to the clothing strewn about the room. He grinned and watched his mouse, the water playing on his lean frame and dampening beautiful skin, weighing down the ends of long hair and darkening the color, before sliding into the water himself, sighing as the warmth seeped into his bones and finally chased away the chill of the darkness between realms.

Tilting his head in Akeifa's direction, Ryou winked and began moving through the water toward him. "Need help washing? Though I just showed you how not too long ago," he arched an eyebrow suggestively. "Need another lesson?"

He scooped up some water and let used it to wet the top of his hair before it all ran through his fingers.

The thief slipped an arm around Ryou's waist and pulled their bodies flush together. "I can't guarantee I'll pay attention to it if you continue to tease me like that, pnw-i." He tilted Ryou's chin up with the other hand and traced his lips with his tongue.

The heat curled in the pit of Ryou's stomach as he let out a small moan. "Well you know, the lesson isn't that important anyway and it's not like I don't mind teaching it to you again."

The tongue slipped into his mouth, cutting off the flow of words while the hand at his back pressed them closer, Akeifa grinding slowly against him, the heat and the water making them slide together in pleasurable ways and never had Ryou been so glad to be shut up before. The heat relaxed his limbs while the water made everything slippery, hardening his growing erection. He couldn't help the groan that escaped, only a few things in the world felt better and all of them lead p to what they were about to do. Sex in the bath. Well, at least they wouldn't have to clean up afterward.

His hands slid down the man's sides, dipping into the water and flattening themselves against that tan back he knew so well. Fingers traced every muscle while his tongue traced patterns inside his thief's hot mouth.

Akeifa growled, his tongue sliding against Ryou's before breaking the kiss and spinning him around, crushing the boy's back to his chest and trapping the boy's arms against his sides. He leaned back against the bath's sunken ledge bringing Ryou with him, his free hand wandering over the other's stomach and down, through soft, light colored hairs and lower to wrap around Ryou's shaft and stroke slowly upward.

"A-ah!" Ryou gasped, taken completely by pleasurable surprise. His hips took on a mind of their own and thrust upwards into Akeifa's hand. He grasped his thief's thighs, needing something to hold onto and threw his head back onto his lover's shoulder. It just felt so good. "F-faster, Akeifa!"

"Not just yet . . ." Akeifa whispered in Ryou's ear, biting down on his earlobe and tugging it lightly before moving lower to suck on his neck. He gave him mouse a couple more torturing slow strokes and then let go of him all together in favor of preparing him to be entered. One day he'd take his time and attempt to drive the boy out of his mind with pleasure but right now Ryou was too damned hot for his own good and he wanted nothing more than to feel him from inside.

"N-not helping," Ryou managed to pant out. Being bitten on his earlobe was a weak spot, his neck was another. With all the heat surrounding him and building up inside of him, he would melt before too long. "I wa-want you inssside of me al-lready. I can't - ngh - take it!" Was his voice always that husky?

He turned his head toward Akeifa's face to kiss the man's jaw. He felt hot, too hot, and was already in need of release.

The soft lips at his jaw line, the passion filled voice, and so much heat! Akeifa removed his fingers and thrust himself roughly into his mouse, the water making everything slick and allowing him to slide in quick and deep. He held Ryou tightly against his chest and, though the position didn't allow for much movement, it was enough to bring him quickly to the edge. He reached down again to touch and pet and stroke, letting his teeth scrape over Ryou's shoulder.

White knuckles, arched back, throat raw from screaming and it was all too much. Ryou tried to hold out, make it all last longer but it just felt oh so so good. He couldn't think clearly and the pressure, oh, so much pressure!

Akeifa squeezed him tighter, stroked him harder and continued to thrust as deep as he could. His little mouse sounded and felt wonderful and he silently promised himself and Ryou that they would make it out of this alive, if only so he could continue to ravish the boy every chance he got. "nfr pnw-i." (1)

Oh gods, was it possible to feel heaven while staying in hell?

Eyes screwed shut and nails digging into his thief's legs, Ryou bucked his hips wantonly, pleasure overwhelming him from both the back and the front. His passage tightened, his sight went white and he managed to whisper into Akeifa's ear, "My gorgeous thief," before arching and coming into the man's hand.

Heat closed around Akeifa and he pushed into it, the friction and sight and sound of his sweet mouse pulling cries of passion from him as he released deep inside the boy, his treasure of light and warmth, the ethereal creature that he'd stolen from time itself and fully intended to keep for his own. He relaxed backward against the wall of the bath, pulling Ryou with him, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and face buried in his neck. A few strands of stray, wet hair made his nose itch but it wasn't enough of an inconvenience to make him move. He doubted that Set himself could give him reason to stir from where he sat, wrapped firmly and comfortably around his mouse as he caught his breath.

Ryou leaned into the warmth of his thief and let the water swirl around them. The rise and fall of their chests as they breathed matched perfectly and only added to the peace brought on by the afterglow. Releasing their hold on Akeifa's thighs, his hands floated up to brush and cover the arms encircling his shoulders. He turned his head to nuzzle into the man's neck and place feather light kisses anywhere within reach. Oh gods, he did not want to move from this spot.

The only real movement Akeifa made was to lift his head enough to capture Ryou's wandering lips in a lingering kiss, softer and slower than the ones they normally exchanged and Ryou easily fell into it, tugging and sucking on his thief's bottom lip. He tried to deepen it by forcing their mouths closer, but found he couldn't do so at the angle he was currently held in. Tugging at the arms holding him in place, he tried conveying the impression that he wanted to be able to face him without having to break the kiss and ruining it.

Akeifa loosened his hold just enough to allow Ryou to move around but not away, hands still moving and sliding along every inch of Ryou's skin.

The boy maneuvered his body so that he only had to twist his chest minimally to deepen their slow kiss. Akeifa hadn't pulled out of him and Ryou didn't want him to for a while. He sighed, his tongue softly caressing all it found. His skin still prickled with heat as their breaths mingled together. He had truly found perfection hadn't he?

One of the torches sputtered and an inky black, lizard like creature oozed from the center of the flame, over the rough wood, and down the wall. It flitted from shadow to shadow, slinking into the bedroom and hiding itself again.

* * *

1. my beautiful mouse


	16. In Which Something Hidden Is Found

Akeifa let Ryou's tongue play, taunting and teasing it a bit with his own before drawing back and grinning at him. "Now, my hot little mouse, shall we go have some fun of a different kind?"

Ryou stared at his thief, a bit dazed from their recent activities and the kiss. Trying to get his mind working properly, he ran through the list of possible things they could do that Akeifa would consider 'fun'.

"Are we going to do something naughty? Or are we going to steal something?" The smaller man would never admit it, but he secretly hoped for the naughty option. At least that was something he knew he was good at. Though, that was only if one went by his thief's reactions.

Akeifa roared with laughter. "We've already done something naughty. It's time to take full advantage of our situation and explore the home of a god. See what kinds of treasures Set keeps locked away, what secrets he keeps hidden."

"Oh." So they weren't going to do naughty things to each other. They were just going to sneak around Set's palace, looking for- "What?! Have you lost it?"

Ryou wanted to shake the man. Where had all his sense gone? He hadn't been literally screwed silly, had he? "What if we get caught? I'm pretty sure he won't like us poking through his stuff and trying to find out his secrets! He'll be so pissed if he finds out!" He had forgotten that his gestures grew in size when he was excited and right now he probably looked like a flapping duck.

Akeifa's eyes grew dark and serious. "I will not agree to his proposition but I cannot refuse either. Not while we remain here and have nothing to bargain with. We may find something that will give us the upper hand."

"But you still have to consider the fact that he may catch us and he'll punish you if he does!" For the first time in a long time, Ryou's voice became fierce and it nearly caught in his throat as he held the man's face between his slender hands, hoping to make him realize every serious repercussion for this new activity. "What if he takes you away? What if he sends me back and keeps you here to torture for as long as his punishment lasts? You saw how angry he was over that one man who betrayed him. He could see your stealing and using his material possessions for leverage as a betrayal. He would destroy your soul if he thought that." Holding back tears was hard but possible, he didn't want to seem weak by crying but he was so scared. "I just . . . " His grip tightened. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Our situation is just as threatening if we do not." Akeifa said firmly, then his expression softened and he covered one of Ryou's hands with his own. "I will not leave you here and I will not let him send you back alone but I will make sure we have the best chance of making it out of here alive and together." He hesitated and then asked something he'd never asked anyone before. His hand moved to trail down the side of Ryou's face and he looked at him intently. "Can you trust me, Ryou?"

"Of course I can! I trust you with my life." Ryou caught the hand making its way down his cheek and brought it to his lips to kiss. His eyes were just as serious, fully understanding what he just said. And though he would do anything Akeifa asked him to, he wanted to be smart about it and consider everything before rushing in. The smaller the chance of someone getting hurt, the better. "I just want to see you safe, is all."

It gave Akeifa a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Never asked for it before, never needed it and never wanted it but here it was, so freely given.

Wonderful, perfect little Ryou. If he weren't so spent, he'd be tempted to ravish the boy again. He settled on bringing him close for a deep kiss. "We will be safe because we will not be caught," he assured his mouse confidently when his breath was his own again.

"As long as we don't get caught," Ryou confirmed, trying to cover up the fact that he had lost the will to argue as soon as their lips had touched. Strange how Akeifa could do something like that to him so effortlessly.

The thief pulled away from Ryou, trailing a finger down his chest, the smirk returning. "Besides, like I said before, it will be fun." He kissed Ryou quickly and teasingly and hopped out of the bath, grabbing a towel for himself and tossing one to Ryou.

Pouting, Ryou caught it, holding it above the water so as not to get it wet. "There are many things you consider fun that aren't usually seen that way in society." He climbed out of the bath and, wrapping the towel around his waist, followed the line of clothes. He hadn't thought about it when he was stripping but now as he picked up his shirt and pants, he noticed all the wrinkles that had been made. Wonderful. Now where had his underwear gone to?

Akeifa threw his own clothing on quickly, noticing Ryou's underwear on the floor near the bed and stealthily kicked the article underneath with a grin. What he did take care with, however, was placing the knives back in their various hiding spots.

"Akeifa, have you seen my underwear? I can't seem to find them and I know I was wearing some." Ryou tugged on his shirt as he re-walked the path from the door to the bath for the third time. A though occurred to him and he looked up suspiciously. "You didn't happen to take them, did you? I hate going commando. It makes me feel exposed."

The thief tried to look as neutral as possible and shrugged, continuing to stash the knives.

Sighing in defeat, Ryou pulled his pants on, minus the underwear. He wiggled around, trying to get comfortable and used to the feel of jeans rubbing against his most intimate parts. Oh, how very awkward.

Akeifa watched with interest, noting that he'd have to hide Ryou's underwear more often and Ryou glanced over his shoulder, catching his thief's stare. He couldn't stop the giggle that rose and bubbled out and gave his butt an extra wiggle. "Enjoying the show are we?" he asked cheekily. He attempted to do a sexy spin like he had seen in movies but only succeeded in tripping and falling back on his butt. Ow, his pride.

Already disturbed by the underwear kicked under the bed, the lizard creature startled when the boy landed on the floor and his hand neared its hiding spot. That and the other one's laughter sent it scuttling out into the bed's shadow, trying to find a safer spot to hide.

The laughter cut off. Quick movement and a flash of silver and the creature found itself pinned to the wall by one of Ryou's steak knives.

Akeifa straightened from the throwing position and moved to examine thing currently giving small cries of indignation and struggling furiously around the blade. He absently reached out a hand to pull Ryou to his feet as he walked toward it.

Ryou blinked, once, twice, three times before taking in and processing the last few seconds. "What the hell is that? And why did you throw a knife at it? Wasn't that a bit unnecessary?" He leaned forward to inspect the wiggling creature, black and vague in shape but for two beady eyes set in its head at just the right angle to view the entire room from any spot on the wall or floor.

"Don't touch it." The thief got within a foot of the thing but no farther, holding out an arm to keep Ryou from getting any closer. "What is it? Something meant to watch us most likely."

The boy took a step back, angry and embarrassed.

"You mean Set is spying on us? Why- what... How...? Ugh!" He sputtered, unable to voice his embarrassment and offense at being watched. Did that mean he saw their private moment in the bath? Such a pervert!

Akeifa grinned, seemingly amused by Ryou's inability to form words. "Perhaps it saw more than it bargained for," that seemed to amuse him also, "but it will not see anything else." He took one of the discarded towels and used more knives to pin it around the creature, making a curtain over it that the thing couldn't see out of. "And that makes it easier for us."

"I'd rather it didn't see any of that," Ryou grumbled. Honestly, it was a private moment and he wasn't an exhibitionist! Moving away from the covered creature, he shivered and crossed his arms around himself. "You don't think there are more in here, do you?"

The thief thought for a moment. "No, Set is a vain god, impulsive and too sure of his own abilities. Besides, one would have been enough had you not startled it." He laughed and tapped Ryou on the nose. "You are good luck, pnw-i."

"I've never known my clumsiness to come in handy before." Ryou looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing on. "I guess we should go then? I mean, now that we're fully dressed (aside from my missing underwear) and have, er, taken care of the spy... thing."

"Door or window?" Akeifa asked stepping out onto the balcony and leaning over the railing to examine the sheer drop off. He was fairly certain that they were still on the first floor and yet the window to their room seemed to be surrounded only by empty space. There were, however, several other balconies attached to the outer wall and one that was conveniently close and looked like it was attached to a dark room.

"Window I guess." The guards were probably still outside their room, making sure they stayed in. Ryou followed Akeifa over to the balcony and gasped when he saw the drop. "I thought we were surrounded by land! How are we supposed to get out now?" The drop didn't look too inviting.

The thief pointed down and to the right. "That one there, we can almost drop right onto it."

"Well that certainly is convenient," Ryou said dryly, following the pointing finger. "So am I going down first or are you?"

Akeifa responded by giving him a short leer and grin, placing a hand on the railing and leaping over it, giving himself just enough of a push so that he landed in the exact center of the balcony below, legs absorbing the impact easily and making no sound other than a double whispered tap as his sock clad feet hit the floor.

Ryou was puzzled at first, not hearing Akeifa's feet hit but soon realized why. "So I guess I won't be needing these then." Quickly kicking off his shoes, he sat on the railing and carefully swung his legs over. The drop didn't look fun from where he was. "Relax!" he told himself firmly. "It's not that far down! Akeifa will catch you if you fall weird. Catch you and hold you... Probably grab your ass too. Groping... " He blushed and crossed himself, though he had never been really religious, and jumped down.

The boy had more grace than he gave himself credit for and Akeifa's hand under his arm was all it took to steady him on the landing. Once he made sure Ryou had his feet under him, he stepped inside the dark room, letting his eyes adjust and looking around. The room was unoccupied and sparsely furnished, containing only a bed and dresser. Nothing interesting and nothing locked though Akeifa did open a couple drawers and take a quick peek under the bed just to be sure.

Ryou followed him in, gazing around for more spying lizards. One could never be too careful. Not seeing anything moving beyond himself and his thief, he finally noticed furnishings. _That's strange, not even a bath. Not even close to what our room is like._ "I guess there's nothing here, then. Unless you've found something?"

Akeifa put a finger to his lips and shook his head. He reached for the door knob and, unlike the one in the hall, it stayed solid. He twisted it slowly and it moved. He motioned Ryou to the wall behind him, and cracked it open.

Ryou flattened himself against the wall, not unlike the actors in all the movies he had seen.

No light came in through the small crack, that was good. Akeifa opened the door slowly, looking and listening carefully to make sure no one was there. Opening a door blindly was always the most risky part of any theft. Edging closer, Ryou peered cautiously behind him. The room beyond appeared to be empty, and Akeifa stepped quietly over the threshold. The space was massive and dark, but discernable as Set's throne room. He grinned.

Ryou followed, his eyes adjusting quickly to the familiar darkness, but wait, hadn't this room been on the same floor as theirs? And such an important room, wouldn't it be harder to get into and more closely guarded? The hairs on the back of Ryou's neck rose, something about the whole situation not feeling right.

The large chest on the other end of the hall seemed to glitter, despite the absence of light. Where the gold of the place was dull, the gold on the chest shone, the jewels sparkled, the whole thing seemed to glow. It caught the eye and enticed the watcher, proclaimed its existence as a wonder to behold. It was entrancing, and Akeifa moved toward it without a second thought.

Ryou's hand ran over the carved prayers and ancient words as he walked along the wall. Funny, the throne room seemed a lot more splendid when they were in it earlier. And what was that behind the throne itself . . . ?

He took a quick glance around the room to find his thief and show him what he found when his eyes caught a skin-prickling sight. Akeifa was moving toward a chest, the one he had seen earlier that had been flanked by two guards and something screamed at him in the back of his mind, telling him it was wrong. Sneaking out had been too easy, getting to this room had been too easy, and now the chest. He didn't want his thief anywhere near that chest. Ever.

"Akeifa!" he hissed, tiptoeing as fast as he could across the room. He grabbed the man's arm to tug him close. Anything to get him away from the shining box. "I think I found something. Over there." He gestured vaguely in the opposite direction.

The sudden movement broke Akeifa's focus and he blinked at Ryou in momentary confusion. "Where?" He couldn't quite figure out what could be a better find than the chest that seemed to dominate the room, but the boy was worked up over something . . .

"Uhh, over here." Good, good. His thief wasn't so distracted by an alarmingly shiny object anymore. For the most part. Ryou pulled him over to the throne, where he had though he had seen something earlier. He could make something up while they were searching, think of a way to make Akeifa forget about that stupid chest.

The thief gave the gold box one last look of longing but didn't resist as Ryou tugged him along. It wasn't like there wouldn't be time to loot it later. He gave the throne an appraising glance. It was the exact opposite of the glittering spectacle along the wall. The thing was dark, almost to the point being indiscernible, the soft lines blending and fuzzing into the shadows.

"Eh . . . it was around here . . . " Ryou fussed about, trying to find anything to catch his thief's attention. There really was nothing over here, just a throne that almost disappeared into the wall behind it. Just as dark as the rest of the room, perhaps more so. Gliding slender fingers over the chair (really, why was it so hard to make anything out?), he discovered a gap in the wall. And not just that, he was fairly certain he had brushed over something hidden back there. "Oh!" He let out a gasp, surprised at finding anything at all. "H-here it is."

Akeifa looked on, intrigued and feeling rather proud of Ryou as his mouse pulled something out. Small and black and shadowed like the chair itself, it took a moment to make out the shape of the small black box and thick lock.

Ryou had really found something! But what he found, the boy couldn't tell since even after it was brought out, it was hard to see. He did spot the lock on it, though. "Think you can open it?"

Akeifa treated Ryou to a wink and a grin before reaching down and pulling a set of sharpened and shaped chopsticks from his right pant leg.

"Hold it still."

Ryou complied with an eyeroll and a soft snicker. "Is there anything left in my house that isn't sharp enough to slice through metal?"

The thief raised an eyebrow. He didn't really understand why Ryou had things around the house that _weren't_ sharp but that discussion was better saved for another time. Besides, his attention was already focused entirely on the puzzle the lock presented. Made even more difficult in that he had to feel out where the keyhole was in the first place.

Ryou frowned. He thought that by bringing whatever he found out into the room, the light from the overly shiny chest would at least throw off the shadows. But this box seemed to be cloaked and covered in them. In fact, the chest seemed to be sucking in all the light from the room just to throw it back out around itself. Creepy.

"Think we should take it somewhere . . . brighter?"

Akeifa didn't say anything, just kept working. Light wouldn't matter at this point. From here, it was all touch. The smooth, strange metal of the box, the splinters from the thin wood sticks, the tumblers clicking and shifting as he pushed them into place.

Click.

The lock gave way and the lid cracked open.

And darkness was no longer a problem.

Bright, bright light, so much different from that of the chest, spilled out, overflowed and illuminated every inch of the room, warming it, though the outside of the box itself was still shrouded in shadows.

Akeifa stared into the blinding brightness, realizing what they had found and awed by it. "Osiris."

Leaning over it, Ryou examined the bit of- of what? A chunk of flesh? Of a person? Then Akeifa's whispered word floated to his ear.

He gasped and his hand flew to cover his mouth. "Is it really . . . ? Is it . . . Osiris?"

Ancient stories and legends flew through Ryou's mind. The god was captured in a magical box . . . torn apart and scattered . . . reassembled and given new life . . . and the box . . .

Akeifa's eyes narrowed dangerously

Liar.

He had been lied to!

The awe of holding the piece of a god was burned away by raw fury. He had been lied to and he had been manipulated. Had Ryou not been here he would have gone straight for the large . . .

He stopped and his eyes flickered over to the chest. Under the light of Osiris, the gold no longer glittered and the gems no longer sparkled. Dark energy wound around it, now plainly visible and Akeifa felt himself go cold. Set hadn't just manipulated him, he had read him perfectly, known exactly what he was going to do and how he would react. In fact, if Ryou hadn't have scared the spy in the bedroom, it would have probably been watching him as he opened the chest and triggered whatever evil magics were contained within.

He felt something he hadn't felt since he was a small boy, watching helplessly as his village was slaughtered by the pharaoh's soldiers.

Fear.

The thief quickly tore the lining out of the box and wrapped it carefully around the piece of Osiris, taking it out and pushing the box back into the space between the throne and the wall. Even wrapped in the soft linen, the god's flesh continued to shine defiantly and he looked at it for a moment before taking one of Ryou's hands and placing the small bundle in his palm, then curling his fingers over it. The thing seemed to respond to the boy, its light fading to a soft glow and warming his hand reassuringly.

"We need to leave." Akeifa's voice was even but held an urgency that reveled how badly he'd been shaken.

"Wha . . . ?" Ryou looked up from his daze at the tone. "Uh, yeah okay." Fingers clenched protectively over the precious bundle, holding it to his chest. Yes, this was not what they were supposed to find. A quick kiss of comfort and nod to show he was ready. "Let's get out of here."

It was such a small gesture but the kiss helped to chase away the feeling of helplessness for Akeifa. He wasn't a small boy anymore, he was a grown man, a thief, and a damned good one. Even if he was currently in over his head, but that just meant it was time to go.

He grabbed the hand that Ryou wasn't using to hold the bit of Osiris' ear and began searching for an exit.


	17. In Which The Gods Are Defied

"Yugi! Breakfast is ready!" Grandpa moved around the kitchen, fixing his grandson's favorites as an apology for leaving him with the shop yesterday. It wasn't his fault he had a back spasm and taken advantage of it, accepted the kindness of a stranger who happened to be a very pretty lady. And a massage therapist, too. How lucky could an old man get?

The table was set, juice out, food fresh and hot, and still Yugi hadn't show up. He knew his grandson wasn't an early riser but usually his nose got him up with a breakfast like this. Grumbling to himself about ungrateful kids and their lazy butts, he mounted the stairs and padded down the hall.

"Yugi. Wake up! I have breakfast lying out already!" he called, knocking on the door.

Inside the room Yugi sighed and snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. He could seriously get used to this. Now if he could just get Grandpa to leave him alone and let him sleep . . .

He bolted upright as the important part of that sentence registered. His grandfather was currently outside his room. And he was in bed with another man. And they were both naked. Granted, the other man was Atemu, the other half of his soul, and granted Atemu was very warm and snuggly, especially when he was naked . . . and he was also quite hot that way . . . But none of those things would matter to Grandpa right now if he opened the door! He'd hate to be responsible for the man dying of a heart attack.

Yugi threw off the covers and practically launched himself across the room, his shoulder connecting with the door and forcibly stopping his momentum as he slide the lock into place. He slid down the wall and buried his head in his hands. Yeah, cause that totally didn't sound incriminating at all.

"Thanks Grandpa, I'll be right down," he called lamely when he found his voice again.

Unfortunately, the old man was now suspicious. "Yugi! What are you doing in there? Are you looking at one of Jounouchi's old magazines? I thought you threw those away!" He pounded on the door and wiggled the knob, determined to find out what Yugi was up to.

Atemu blinked slowly, rudely awakened by the shouts and bangs. He let out a yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Yugi, what's going on? Is someone trying to break down your door?"

Grandpa began kicking the door in the hope that it would give and let him in. He had definitely someone else. "Who is that? Who's in there? Are you having sex?"

"I said I'll be right down!" Because of course, if he were looking at Jou's old magazines or having sex it wouldn't be awkward at all if his grandfather actually opened the door.

Yugi got up and quickly threw on some relatively clean clothing, tossing a pair of pants at Atemu who deftly caught them and eased out of bed.

"Is that Grandpa? Why would he think you were having sex?" he whispered in Yugi's ear, pulling on the pants and looking around for a shirt. Why would the old man want Yugi to open the door if he was having sex? Yeah, he really couldn't wait to see the creepy old man who was obsessed with Anzu's breasts again.

"No! Not until you open the door! You've been doing something naughty that you don't want me to know about, haven't you! Breaking all the lights in the house and locking your door . . . " Grandpa's eyes narrowed as a new thought occurred to him. "You had a party here last night, didn't you? A wild party with crazy girls! Admit it!"

"YES!" Yugi latched onto the accusation like a lifeline. "Yes, there was a wild party with girls and there's a very pretty one in here right now and if you go downstairs and wait for me I'll introduce you!" he yelled in exasperation.

"Really? You promise?" The other voice in the room had sounded low and male but Grandpa brushed that aside as his hearing playing tricks on him. "I'm going!" He ran as fast as he could (which wasn't really all that fast) down the stairs and into the kitchen. Better make some extra food for the guest.

Atemu raised an eyebrow as he pulled on a random shirt. "A very pretty girl? And just who might that be?"

Yugi flushed embarrassedly and opened his mouth without really knowing what he was going to say-

"Me, of course." Bast jumped in through the skylight, shifting from cat to goddess in midair. Her clothes the same just a different color of cloth. Though her tone was light and joking, a slight edge made it's way through.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," she began, not waiting for anything else to be said. "Thoth came during the night. Both Akeifa _and_ Ryou are gone. They are with Set."

Yugi blinked at her. Oh. Well, at least he hadn't lied to his grandfather after all.

This, was going to be a very interesting day.

"Hello Bast. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Normally, yes, but not today. Today Atemu has to come with me to see Ra."

Oh HELL no. He wasn't going to be left out, he was not going to face this day any sooner than he had to and he definitely was not facing it on an empty stomach. "No one is going anywhere until we've had breakfast!" He grabbed Atemu with one hand and Bast with the other and proceeded to drag them both downstairs.

Atemu wormed an arm around his aibou's waist. Breakfast wasn't a totally unwelcome idea, especially if they were going to have the day he thought they were. Especially if they had to start the morning off with an interrogation from Yugi's grandpa.

Bast allowed herself to be dragged along until they came to the stairs. There she disentangled herself from the boy's grasp and smoothed her dress. "You know we can't take too long. If I take too long, Ra will come for Atemu himself." Her gaze softened on the two. "If Ra comes, you will not see Atemu again, Yugi. He is upset enough that Atemu disappeared but adding on top of it the fact that Akeifa is now with Set when Zork hasn't been taken care of . . . "

Yugi relented and patted her arm. "We'll go and see Ra right after and get everything sorted out, I promise, but I don't want to do it on an empty stomach and I did just promise my grandfather that I would introduce him to a pretty girl."

He took a deep breath, crossed the remaining distance to the kitchen, and began the introductions without preamble. The sooner they were over, the better.

"Grandpa, this is Bast. And I don't think you were ever introduced properly before but," he paused and took another breath, "this is Atemu." He probably should have removed his dark's arm from around his waist but he didn't. Grandpa would find out that they were together soon enough and besides, it felt like it belonged there.

His back to the doorway, Grandpa didn't initially see when everyone came into the room. But once he heard Yugi introduce his friend, he spun around faster than a top. And stared. And stared. And stared some more. And some more staring just for good measure. The woman was exquisite, like a goddess. She even was named and dressed like one. Maybe she was . . . Atemu! Why was Atemu here? And why was he holding Yugi so closely? Were they the ones having sex?

He would need at least an hour to process all this information. Or maybe more. Yeah probably more.

Bast swept up to the old man, neatly catching his arm and dragging him to a chair. She liked having this affect on people. "Don't faint before I get the chance to formally meet you, Mr. Mutou. Sit, calm down, and Everything will be condensed and explained."

Yugi laughed and pulled Atemu over to get breakfast. Yes please, let someone else deal with his grandfather and handle the explanations for once. And just maybe he'd actually listen to Bast as she was female.

"I'm-I'm not going to faint, I've just had a bit of a shock. I'm seeing the pharaoh who used to live in my grandson's body alive and walking around when he should be dead, his arm around him and probably having sex with him. Don't tell me you aren't!" Here he threw an non-trusting glare at the boys seating themselves at the table. "And a absolutely stunning woman who is wearing Egyptian clothes and is named after of the goddesses is holding my arm and touching me. I'm just a bit shocked by it all. If things would happen one at a time, I would be more accommodating." Grandpa allowed Bast to keep touching him, mainly cause he really liked it. Who was he to pass up the chance of someone this pretty fawning over him?

Bast giggled and gave the old man a playful slap on the shoulder. Oh he really was a flatterer, wasn't he? "Well, I'm sorry we don't have more time. I would be more accommodating if we did. I will try and explain everything, though not in detail."

Atemu cast a wary glance at Grandpa and made sure to sit in the chair farthest from the old man. What did he have against him?

Yugi caught the look and leaned over to whisper in Atemu's ear. "Don't mind Grandpa. He always tries to insist that I'm sleeping with everyone," a soft laugh and his voice lowered further, "this is the first time he's ever been right though." He took one of the fresh strawberries from the table and pushed it between Atemu's lips with a small wink before turning back to his grandfather, and breakfast.

He found himself taking over the explanation anyways between the pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast.

"Actually Grandpa, he was dead and settled into the afterlife before I brought him back yesterday morning though that seems to have gotten us in a bit of trouble so we'll be leaving after breakfast with Bast to go talk to Ra and work things out. There may be something bigger going on as well so if we're not back by this evening, you shouldn't wait up." He was quite proud, really, of how casually it all came out.

"Well as long as we have that cleared up," Atemu muttered around the strawberry. Really, Yugi shouldn't do that; he looked too sexy. It gave him the urge to wipe everything off the table and just take him right there but that would give Grandpa a heart attack and that wouldn't be nice. He reached for some bacon and eggs instead.

"Oh, well thanks for the information. I won't worry now." Grandpa's reply was sarcastic, peeved that so much had gone on without his knowledge. "If you make it back from this, you are grounded for a month. No defying the gods and incurring their wrath in my house!" He grabbed a plate of pancakes and tucked in, satisfied that he had done his parental duties.

Bast's eyes sparkled with amusement as she leaned against the table. She, of course, wasn't hungry but that didn't stop her from plucking the grapes and popping them into her mouth. "Very . . . concise, Yugi. Not confusing at all."

Yugi's fork paused on its way to his mouth. "Grandpa, I'm nineteen, you can't ground me anymore. And we didn't incur the wrath of the gods . . . at least not yet . . . the light bulbs were an accident and Atemu and I will replace them all just as soon as we get back," Yugi said, doing his best to sound grownup and reasonable and not like a whiny child.

Atemu snorted and his hand began to reach under Yugi's shirt. "What's the point? We'd end up breaking them again anyway."

Bast began coughing to hide her laughter while Grandpa's glare went up a notch or two in suspicion.

Yugi turned bright red and tried to push Atemu's hand OUT from under his shirt. "We will not!"

"Um, I mean, I think we've pretty much figured out how to control . . . um, except for the explosion of light, and, um . . . SorryGrandpa,gottago!" He jumped up from the table and grabbed a few slices of toast, heading quickly for the door.

Atemu grinned and ran after him, strawberries and breakfast forgotten.

"I don't care if you're nineteen, I can still ground you!" Grandpa called after him. Kids these days, no respect for their elders.

Bast chuckled and blew him a kiss. "I'll make sure they don't get into anymore trouble." She disappeared out the door with a wiggle of her fingers.

Outside, Yugi resisted the urge to find a nice, solid wall and bang his head against it. "Right, well now that I'm grounded and have to buy light bulbs on the way back, which you'd better remind me to do," he poked Atemu in the side, "where to?"

"The afterlife I suppose." Atemu caught Yugi's hand and pulled him closer. "And why do I have to remind you? Your memory is better."

"The side alley to be more precise," Bast replied as she stepped out the door.

"Side alley?" Yugi asked distractedly, trying to convince himself not to drag Atemu back inside and up to his room, grandfather or no grandfather.

She nodded and gestured to the alley Ryou and Akeifa had used the night before. "I don't think people are really ready to see three people step into the afterlife."

She led them into the secluded space and pressed her hand against a bare exspanse of brick wall. Looking back she asked, "You two ready?"

Yugi found himself unable to answer as Atemu nuzzled his neck, considering the question. He'd probably be stuck there if they went back. While he didn't mind being dead, Yugi was most certainly alive and wouldn't be able to stay. If going back meant be separated again, he didn't want to go, but if they didn't, then everyone was screwed.

Wonderful.

He looked up, nodding to Bast and securing his grip around Yugi's middle. Yeah, they'd go back, but they'd go back together.

Yugi sighed and contented himself with the thought that there would be time to jump Atemu later. Because there would be a later. He wouldn't let this end any other way. The boy slipped is own arm around Atemu's back and nodded at Bast. "Ready."

Bast responded to their answers with a nod of her own. Turning back to the wall, she began to whisper a spell similar to the one Yugi had cast the day before and a window into the next life spread outward beneath her fingers until it was large enough to walk through.

Bast stepped back and waved her hard at the portal. "Shall we?"

Yugi swallowed hard, took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, and stepped forward through the portal, Atemu at his side.

The goddess followed them and the window closed after her.

As soon as they were through, Atemu looked around, not believing what he saw. They stood in the same garden where he had been before he left. Ah well, at least his chambers were close by. Maybe he could sneak Yugi in there really fast and . . .

"Now to take you to Ra." Bast's voice rang out clear behind him. Crap! They'd have to wait until another time.

Yugi's jaw dropped. The garden was beautiful! So much more so now that he was actually here than the small glance beyond the portal when he had brought Atemu through had shown him. It was warm and green and lush and breath taking. He gazed around, wide eyed trying to see everything at once, every bright flower, every strange creature and every liquid silver pond that sparkled in the sunlight.

What caught Yugi's eye the most was the central lake. It held more movement and color than just the reflection of the garden and the sun and as he looked closer, he recognized images of familiar and unfamiliar place floating across the surface.

"It has provided solice for many a pharaoh. Though it seems that _one_ was not content to merely watch." The male voice behind them was quiet and serene but carried with it a level of command that left no doubt in the listener who the lake and the garden belonged to.

Yugi broke the hold he had on Atemu to spin around and face the green skinned man who wore his bandages as though they were fine clothes. "Welcome home Pharaoh. It is a pleasure to meet you, Pharaoh's light."

Atemu knelt to the ground, bowing his head. He didn't think the god was angry at him for leaving but this was Osiris; if a god could not return to the living, why a mortal?

Bast knelt down in respect before standing back up. "Osiris. We were just coming to see you."

Yugi continued to gape until Bast spoke, then he realized he'd been addressed by a god. One that even Bast had knelt to. He made a small sound that could have been an eep and gave Osiris his most respectful bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir!"

Osiris inclined his head, acknowledging all three of them and gave a small smile of amusement at Yugi's response before replying to Bast. "I trust your trip was a pleasant one? Our wayward Pharaoh did not give you too much trouble I hope?" He spoke with a dry humor, the smile never leaving his lips.

Atemu's face heated. Sure he could be stubborn but when there were things to be done that were of great importance, he would do them!

Unless Yugi was looking sexy, then all bets were off.

He raised his chin in slight defiance, though his grip on Yugi tightened. He may be itching to say something but he wasn't about to say it to _this_ god. Ra, maybe. He knew him better.

Bast smirked at both the jab and the young pharaoh's reaction. He was just too easy to rile.

"No, Atemu didn't give us any trouble. Yugi was the one who insisted we stop and eat first. Probably sensible for them." She winked at Yugi before becoming more serious. "Well, have they figured out what to do?"

Osiris' smile widened just a tad in the face of Atemu's obvious defiance and his eyes crinkled with good humor. "They have talked some, however, apparently Ra becomes quite moody when he favorite disappears without a word and I was forced to retreat to the gardens if I wanted to retain my peace of mind."

Yugi gave a small gasp and his hand flew to cover his mouth. "I'm so sorry!" he blurted out. "It wasn't his fault, really, it was mine . . ." he trailed off as Osiris raised a hand.

"I know, Pharaoh's Light, I know. I am afraid, however, that the situation is quite complex and there are strong feelings on both sides. But first! Let us not keep an impatient god waiting."

A small nod was about all Atemu could manage as he followed Osiris. Oh shit. He was going to have to talk to Ra. And the god was probably so mad at him for leaving. No doubt he'd be getting a massive lecture from him and everyone else later. Damn.

Bast giggled. Her boys looked like they had been grounded. Which Yugi technically had but that one hadn't seemed to bother him all that much. She stepped behind them, a hand on each shoulder and whispered conspiratorially, as if Osiris couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Don't worry, they like you both. You _did_ save the world on numerous occasions. They wouldn't do anything _too_ bad to their favorites. Besides, they'll be too happy that you're back and too preoccupied with what's going on. So, come one. Get moving."

"Thanks," Yugi whispered back, suddenly feeling much better that at least they had one god on their side. And Osiris hadn't seemed too terribly angry, in fact, he seemed to be teasing Atemu more that anything. Perhaps they just might be able to pull this off. He gave Atemu a small squeeze and mentally crossed his fingers.

"Yes, thank you." Atemu voiced his appreciation and nodded at the cat goddess. She really was one of his favorites for a reason. He smiled at Yugi, placed a small kiss to his temple and squeezed his hand back. They'd definitely get through this together.

Osiris led them through the gardens and straight to his own grand palace. It's graceful lines reflected the sunlight in a way that was dizzying and pleasing and it complimented the surrounding greenery. Yugi's jaw didn't want to stay closed as they were walked through the front archways and into a grand room where the other two gods waited.

"It seems our guests have arrived," he said lightly by way of getting their attention.

Two heads looked up, caught sight of the approaching party and came to meet them halfway, one walked faster, his crown and sun-disk giving him away. The other approached with a much slower, calmer pace, relief displayed on her features.

Bast knelt like she had before but threw a cheery smile in Ra's direction when he arrived. "And how have you been since I was gone, Ra? Did you miss me?"

"I was looking for you everywhere!" Ra addressed Atemu, ignoring Bast's greeting causing her to pout. "The dead aren't meant to leave the afterlife! You know that. I thought Set had taken you to use as a weapon!"

Atemu cringed in his bow, not wanting to say anything that might shift the god's anger to Yugi or anger him even more. "I know but I just didn't feel happy here. I felt like a part of me was missing. I realized I love Yugi and want to be with him but didn't know the panic that I would cause if I left. I'm sorry." He kept Ra's gaze until his apology, dropping it in humility.

Isis laid a hand on Ra's shoulder, cutting off the start of another lecture. "We are glad you are back safe and unharmed, Atemu. Maybe next time you'll tell us if you're feeling not whole?" She stepped forward and stooped to kiss his and Yugi's cheeks. Her eys sparkled as they settled on the younger boy, giving him a soft smile in welcome. "And welcome, Pharaoh's Light. We appreciate all you've done for us."

Yugi blushed brightly. "I . . . you're welcome, um, thank you, but I should apologize too. I'm the one who opened the portal in the first place. It wasn't his fault that he left without a chance to say goodbye, it was mine. I didn't mean to make you worry, I'm sorry."

Bast replied first, tweaking his cheek with a wink. "It's alright, Yugi. None of us are really mad at you. Well, maybe Ra," she added with a slight snicker.

"I'm not mad, just upset." Ra shot a stern look in the cat goddess's direction. "Though I can probably guess why _you_ aren't mad. There are more pressing matters than what Atemu and his Light do behind closed doors."

Yugi's blush darkened if that was possible. Sheesh! Did everyone in the entire world (and the afterlife) know they were sleeping together?

Osiris nodded. "Yes, if you would be so kind to take Yugi back, Bast, we shall discuss what must be done about Akeifa and Set."

"Ummm," Yugi rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, not quite sure how to say that he wasn't going to leave. Not if Atemu was staying.

It was Atemu who spoke. "Yugi is not going back. Not as long as I can't." His arm curled a little more possessively around his aibou's waist. "It hurt us enough being separated for such a short amount of time. I'm not going to let that happen again." Though he spoke to the four gods and goddesses in front of him, it was Osiris his eyes were glued to. His jaw clenched and his stance defiant. Nothing was going to keep him away from Yugi.

Ra sighed and closed his eyes. Things were clearly going to be much more difficult when it came to the young Pharaoh. "Atemu, his place is with the living. His time to come here is not yet and your time in his world has long ended. In order to not upset the balance I am against this but the decision is not mine alone. Osiris?"

Osirus' face became stern, thought not unsympathetic. "Nothing that is dead may return to the land of the living and nothing that is living may remain with the dead. These are laws that must be followed by even the gods themselves if Ma'at is to remain in balance. My apologies Atemu, but Yugi cannot remain here and you cannot go back."

Yugi sucked in a breath and his fingers knotted themselves firmly in the back of Atemu's shirt. His eyes narrowed in stubborn determination and he paused to search for a very polite way to phrase outright defiance.

The young Pharaoh opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Isis. Probably for the best since he was only going to argue. The goddess slipped a slender hand through her husband's arm. "Would it be so bad to let the Pharaoh's Light stay here at least until the crisis is over and done with? We are in his debt for defeating Zork. We could send him home after, when they've said their proper good byes."

As Osiris covered her hand with his own and looked at her fondly, Yugi stepped away from Atemu, untangling his fingers from the other's clothing and removing his dark's arm from around his waist to take his hand instead.

"Perhaps . . ."

"No." The single word held determination, strength and command, making the voice nearly unrecognizable as Yugi's. Osiris blinked and looked back at him in surprise.

"Yugi!" Bast uttered in soft exclamation. A look of concern crossed her face and she looked like she wanted to move forward to touch him.

Isis also looked surprised, yet the warm smile stayed, her gaze on him appraising and soft. She made no moves other than to glance at Ra to take in his reaction.

And Ra did not look pleased. His brows were furrowed and his expression strained like this was something he simply did not want to deal with.

Atemu, however, held a different emotion than the rest: pride and even a little bit of fear. Fear that his Yugi would anger the gods and be taken away from him, but mostly pride in him for standing up to them and declaring what he wanted. The pharaoh fought the strong urge to nuzzle his head in Yugi's neck and whisper Egyptian words of endearment in his ear as they would not help the situation at all. Instead, he voiced his own opinion.

"Yugi and I are staying together."

A hand fell on each shoulder of the two who stood against the gods and even the gods themselves blinked at the sudden appearance of the newcomer.

"As much as I am enjoying this, and I _am _enjoying this," said the man in the feathered top hat and coattails, "I am afraid I must borrow our two boys as their assistance is required in a matter of great importance."

Shadows swirled around the three and before Yugi or Atemu had a chance to do more than turn to look at the god behind them, they were pulled into the bone chilling cold of between.

"Perfect timing as usual," Isis said softly to herself, the first among the gods to break the stunned silence. A stiffening in her posture and small lines of worry were the only things that betrayed her feelings on the matter. She knew Thoth worked this way and was indebted to him for all he had done for her and Osiris but she still worried about the others he came into contact with.

Bast and Ra's reaction were much less subtle though Bast's was louder. She clenched her fists and growled in frustration. "Doesn't he know how much danger they'll be in if Set finds them? Doesn't he care? He took both Akeifa and Ryou! Yugi and Atemu didn't need to go!"

Ra just pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered angry curses under his breath, pacing back and forth.

Osiris reached up to smooth the worry lines from his wife's face and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, trying to hide his own anxieties. Thoth knew what he was doing. He knew _everything_, though he rarely ever did more than watch events unfold. For him take action . . . well, it was troubling. However, the pacing god and ranting goddess were not making it any better. "Fancy a turn about the garden, my dear?"

Isis smiled, her husband always knowing exactly what to do to distract her mind from troubling matters. She gave his arm a squeeze, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at him. "I'd love to."


End file.
